Anna in Kingdom Land
by clam theif
Summary: Post KH2: What do you think would happen, if someone, from the world we all live in and play the game, suddenly, found herself, falling through her TV, and on Destiny Islands? That happens to be me, and this happens to be my adventures in Kingdom Land.
1. I can't get the freaking ending!

Anna in Kingdom Land 

By clam thief

I took a deep breath as I set down the controller. I had been attempting to master Kingdom Hearts 2 for a while now. Even though I had defeated Xemnas about eight times, I still wasn't getting the secret ending. It's not fair! Really! I mastered the mini games, perfected the cups in the Underworld, obtained Ultima Weapon for everyone, and I beat Sephiroth! That took me forever! Why can't I get the secret ending! I know there's one! The guide said so!

I plopped against the pile of pillows I had been using to prop myself up while playing. I listened to the words to, "Sanctuary", formerly known as "Passion" under the Japanese title. I was exhausted and my poor PS2 probably was too. I rarely shut it off while I was beating the game again. I'm so sadly addicted.

"My heart is a battleground." I sang with the words tiredly as I waited for the credits to finish. I groaned and pulled a blanket over my head. "I probably didn't get it." The credits slowly finished, and low and behold, I was right. "This isn't fair!" I whined sleepily. "How many more times to I have to beat this freaking game!"

I shut off the PS2 and climbed into my bed, removing each one of my necklaces: that little kid's toy key—being addicted to Kingdom Hearts I had to make a necklace out of it!—it was heart shaped, the horseshoe, the strange 'v' thing, the flip-flop and the black stone. I set them all on the nightstand and set my glasses down with them. I tied up the little tuft of hair of mine that was left after being bored and chopping most of it off. It was a bad decision. Glancing at the clock, I observed that it was almost one in the morning.

"Lovely." I groaned, turning the alarm switch on. "G'night room, good night ghost girl, good night Donald."

I shut off my light, and yes, I did say Donald. Over the past month or so, I grew an interest in collecting the "Kingdom Hearts: Formation Arts" models. Since I was always low on money, Donald was the only one I had gotten out of the first set. Sora's the first one in the set, and I know that as soon as I get him, I'm never going to lose sight of it. Trust me, that's gonna end up being a lot of money one day! I mean, this game series beat out Halo!

Brzzt Brzzt Brzzt 

I shifted around in my bed and slammed down on the alarm button. "Too early…" I grumbled, slinking out of bed to get to the shower. It was one of those mornings where I knew I was going to have to hurry. You know, one of those nagging feelings. Like, missing the bus naggings.

I grabbed my bag, the Kingdom Hearts strategy guide, my walkthroughs, and my sketch book and I walked out the door to catch the bus…Wait…nevermind.

I stood on my front porch and watched as my bus turned the corner to head off in the direction of my school.

"Damnit!" I yelled. "I got out here early too!" For the past few days, my bus was late. I mean, really late. My bus is supposed to come at 7:20 AM. Well, for the past week, it's been coming at 7:50. A half hour late! My school says you're tardy after 7:45 unless the bus broke down, or you have an excuse. Wouldn't you think that a slow bus, going at 2 mph would count? Apparently, it doesn't.

I started to think about how long it would take me to walk to school, when it would take fifteen minutes to drive there…also including the fact that I had to walk along a high way.

Reminding myself that I only passed Algebra I with an 82, I went back inside and called to get my mom to drive me to school.

7:31 AM

I walked into the lobby of the school where all of my friends gathered in the morning. We all would talk about various things. We would all go off in groups, and I was the drifter. A few of us would sit in the corner with our boyfriends or girlfriends and would make out until first bell. Others would start "hug orgies" (my creation thank you) some of us would rant about people we hate, and the rest of us were solidly video games. Currently, that, along with the hug orgies, was my station.

"You missed your bus and you're still here earlier than it." My friend Justin contemplated. "Nice job."

"Thanks," I grumbled climbing on one of the chairs that would be sitting around in the lobby. " I'm really tired though."

Justin was like me, a Kingdom Hearts addict, and he had only gotten around to beating the game once. He was a big guy, and I don't mean as in muscular, but in…just big. He was wide, and tall, and kind of round, but not in a fat way. I mean, from a distance, he looked like he would squish you. But when you spoke to him, he'd probably hug you…but you'd still get squished.

"Beat it again last night?" he asked as I nodded slowly, dozing off. "What now? How many times? Eighteen?" I shook my head.

"Nine times." I yawned as I picked up my bag to use as a pillow. "I still can't get that freakin' ending!"

"Are you sure you really can get it?" he replied. "I thought it was Japanese only." I shook my head frantically as I put the bag on the floor again.

"No!" I yelped. "I've looked through the guides and the walkthroughs, and everything! It says that it's possible if you can master it!" I grabbed the bag again and used it as a pillow.

"Anna!" the bag was put on the floor again, and I say my friend Brandye smiling at me, her "emo boyfriend" Johnny behind her.

Brandye was plump, but not in a bad way, I was helping her diet so she could lose some extra weight. At the moment we were dieting together. She was actually very pretty, blonde hair, and happy eyes. At a first glance, she looks like "I'm going to eat your heart" girl. When you talk to her, she's actually very cheerful. At the moment, she's making posters with my face, facts and my phone number saying. "Date this girl, she needs some love, not sex."

Johnny though…He was extremely cute, and we had this thing where he says that I have to take off my shirt for him. It's nothing dirty, just that he wants a lot of my clothes. He's the only guy I know of that is the exact same height as me. I like his nose. It makes me smile.

"Hi Brandye. Biznatch…" I called anyone who I loved to death my biznatch. Yeah, I do use street dialects, it's a joke, okay! "Climbing over each other, as usual?" I asked, letting out a sarcastic, and tired laugh.

"She was playing the game again." Justin fake whispered to Brandye and Johnny.

"Did you get—"I cut Brandye off.

"No."

"You need to get yourself a guy, Anna." Johnny said. "That game is ruining your chances of getting laid." I flipped him off. "What?" I hit him with my bag.

"Shut up." I grumbled. "Even if I was in that frickin' game, I wouldn't get any love." I rolled around in the seat. "It's not fair. There's so much love, and none for this pathetic 'emo' kid."

"C'mon, Anna." Brandye said, seeming to want to cheer me up. "I've got the posters!"

"_That_ was your idea. Ever think of who might respond?" I sniffed. "It could end up being someone like…Wayne." Wayne is, in one word, a dumbass. However, he's a lovable dumbass, and one I would never ever date.

Ooooooooo! 

That strange ooing noise was the bell signaling first mod. Yes, I said mod, it's called Block Scheduling!

My days are usually boring, up until lunch. I mean, I have four classes a day: English, Word Processing, French, and Health. Lunch was always during French, no matter what.

I sat at one of the two usual tables. The group of us was usually so big that we needed two tables. I had stopped sitting with my other friends because they started treating me badly, and I decided that I didn't I didn't need them anyways.

"Where's Brandye?" Justin asked when I sat down. I shrugged and put my head down. I got some sleep during second mod, but I needed some more.

"Skipping?" I asked. "Probably with Johnny again. You know how they are." I paused. "I wish they wouldn't do that."

I sat there a moment and just started to think about something. "What if my theory is actually right?" Justin looked at me with a mouthful of mashed potatoes and swallowed.

"It's not gonna happen." He reassured.

"Maybe that's why I can't get the full ending!" I replied. "I'm not supposed to know! The more I beat the game, the more my true my theory is going to end up being!"

Justin forced down another mouthful of potato. "John's right. You do need a guy. That game's like crack to you." I stood up proudly.

"Kingdom Hearts: My anti-drug." I laughed and sat down again, noticing that the cafeteria was emptier today that it usually was. Oh yeah, there was a field trip today. "I'm going to go to the library. Come find me if Brandye shows up."

Justin found me at the end of the day saying that neither Brandye nor Johnny was seen for the rest of the day. It made me feel a bit grossed out. I reassured myself that it would be okay and that there was nothing to freak out over and I got on the bus to go home.

"My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away. Music inside—" I stopped myself from singing the After the Battle part of "My Sanctuary" I knew once again that I wasn't going to get the extra ending.

I continued to listen to the song as I sat on my bed and began sketching a picture of Roxas. He had to be one of the coolest extra characters I think I've ever seen. He almost beats out Vincent Valentine in coolness.

The ending half of Dearly Beloved came on and I set the sketch book down to shut off the PS2. Before I hit the switch, a flash appeared on the TV. I squeaked in excitement and sat down clutching my Donald figure and my key necklace. I closed my eyes and started whispering pleas for something awesome to happen.

I opened one eye and noticed the entire screen was blank. I looked at the screen crookedly and tapped it only to find my finger going through.

"AH!" I screeched. I took several deep breaths and glanced at the clock. It was only 6:30. I felt an awkward sensation. Didn't I start heading towards The World That Never Was at 6:30?

Time had stopped. And my strangest dream was happening. It was very reminiscent of Alice in Wonderland. I had a wooden sword in the corner of my room along with my Kyo bag I threw all my things in that bag with several other things I knew might be helpful. I mean, I was informed as to what I might want to bring with me! Donald went into the bag as well as the Kingdom Hearts games and the manga.

I crouched down in front of the TV and put my hand on the screen and watched it as it went through. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I let the rest of my arm go through. With my whole arm in, something grabbed a hold of me and yanked me in.

And thus began my Adventures in Kingdom Land, also known as my "Holy crap! I'm Kingdom Hearts!" Journey.

A/N: 1. I have only beat the game twice.

2. I have not beat Sephiroth. If you know how, tell me.

3. I have not seen the secret ending and I suck at the mini games.


	2. Through the TV Glass

Chapter One: Through the TV glass 

I began coughing as various particles of…stuff entered my lungs. Damnit, if this is going to be my "Dive to the Heart" this isn't very clean! I mean, the images in the game are all bright and colorful!

I pushed myself up from my knees and looked up, realizing that it was too bright for me to be in a "Dive to the Heart." It was sunny, and quite breathable. Looking down at the surface underneath me, I realized that I had been coughing up sand. It was Destiny Islands…Yay!

I gasped and looked around for where my sword had gone. Damnit, it's gone! That thing cost a lot!

I scanned the horizon of the small island wondering if I was on the island before the games, after the first, during Chain of Memories, or after KH2.

I struggled to my feet and observed the clearness of the sky. "I should say something like, 'I don't think we're in Hicksville any more, Toto.' But that's really clichéd. And I don't have anyone to say that to." I said it aloud, making myself feel completely at ease.

It was almost scary, and I began to wonder what Nakera from my Final Fantasy VII story felt like. I felt myself freaking out on the inside, and it slowly crept outward. I opened my mouth and let out a ghastly scream. I mean, it was awesome that I was in the game, just getting here and why I'm here is what was freaking me out!

My Kyo bag was still on my back and I took it off and rummaged in it for Donald and my necklaces. Don't ask about the necklaces, okay! They're like a security blanket! I held the figurine in my hand and started yelling up at the sky.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled out anxiously.

"I'd tell you if I knew what you were talking about." I looked to my side and saw…Holy crap!

Sora, in a complete human form stood about ten feet away from me, and from the looks of him, it was after KH2. I stepped up to him cautiously and put my bag back on my back. His hair was even naturally spiky. There was no trace that anything about him was graphic.

I smiled almost pathetically, and said. "I think my world was destroyed." I wasn't entirely sure at all, because it was a theory of mine. It was that once I beat the game x number of times, a clue would come out to me and a few of my friends about the world being destroyed by the Heartless. "And of all places I ended up here…in front of the Keyblade wielder."

Sora looked at me as if I was threatening him. I began waving my hands frantically. "You have it wrong!" I took a deep breath. "See, your world, in mine, is…well, it's a long story."

I carefully began to explain to Sora that he was a character in the most amazing game since Final Fantasy VII. In my world, he was fictional and could only exist by scientific and unordinary means.

And somehow, he believed me.

It must be from all the traveling to other worlds that he has been able to accept the strange and unusual. Lucky him, if someone showed up one day and told me that I was in a video game, I'd freak out!

Sora was laughing. "Maybe I've been to your world, and that's just how much they want to thank me."

"You're cockier in real life." I muttered, hugging my Kyo bag to my chest. "I was expecting you to be nice and compassionate."

"I was joking," he corrected. "But you never know, what's your world called?"

"Earth."

Sora shook his sadly. "I know. Worlds are connected by Interspace. Where do you live?"

"Northeast Pennsylvania."

Sora looked confused.

"What?" I said. "You've never heard of Pennsylvania."

"_Interspace_." I nodded.

"Ohh, okay." I grinned. "It's also called, the United States, North America."

"Alright," Sora continued. "I should probably get Riku and Kairi." I suddenly squeaked madly. "Huh?"

I grinned, my face being bright red. "Riku is very pretty." I giggled, drawing out the 'e' sounds.

Sora laughed. "Tell him that he's too pretty for Kairi then." Sora rose from the tree stump he was sitting on, left over presumably from when the world was being recreated.

"Are you and Kairi going out!" I asked, dying to know like most other KH fans.

Sora's eyes darted in various directions, obviously embarrassed. How cute! "No, not exactly." I smiled, my head seeming to sink into my neck.

"You should tell her. Everyone who plays your game in my world thinks you should just tell her already. Other think she should be with Riku, but I say, noooo, I want Riku—" I covered my mouth with my hands. "I didn't say that!" I replied, quickly recovering my mouth.

"Tell Kairi, huh?" Sora asked as I rose from a large rock in the ground. "I'll pass for now."

"You know," I said. "You're a lot friendlier and more cheerful in the game." Sora lightly hit me on the arm.

"Maybe that game makes me warm up to people a little to easily." He added as he walked with me to the small island off the shore. "Give it some time, maybe an hour, and you could tell me if I act like the game version of me or not."

"Alright then, Sora." I said. "Now show me to Riku and Kairi! I want to add them to my list of awesome people!" I continued to walk with him a moment before another thought came to mind. "Will I be able to meet Roxas?"

Sora shrugged and stretched his arms out. "Maybe, if he feels like popping out or something. I can't control him."

"Hmph," I sniffed. "If I had a Nobody, she'd be my best friend, and it would give me an excuse to talk to myself in public and not get told that I'm crazy."

"What's your name, anyways?" Sora finally asked. I sighed in a cheerfully disgruntled way.

"About time!" I blurted. "I've been waiting!" I pushed him a bit. "I'm Anna, and, I feel like, I'm going to go through your little expedition. I'm gonna need to find my friends, if they're here at all."

Here we go again…

Don't you **dare** make this into a game Disney and Square-Enix! Don't you dare! I don't wanna be laughed at!

I learned a valuable lesson within the hour or so I spoke with Sora: video game characters are weird. And they take a while to get used to, so this is going to be a hard journey.


	3. Ducks in Backpacks

Chapter Two: Ducks in Backpacks 

Haha, I actually wrote a weird, story that people like! And a Kingdom Hearts one too! Okay, well, I'm awaiting my KH2 soundtrack, and I'll be writing this in the meantime. By the way, I did get the secret ending, but not exactly on my game, because the stupid cups in the Underworld won't open! And I'm maxed out in everything, and yet, it won't give me the other cup battles…Grr. Anyways, go get yourself some starfruit and those mini bottles of Aquafina, and get reading!

"You're blonde!" I squeaked, as I ran up to Riku, slightly yanking on his hair. "I knew it!" I squealed. "I told Justin that Riku would be a platinum blonde guy in reality, since it is impossible for silver hair unless someone is **old**!"

I heard a very, almost irritated sigh come from Riku, as I noticed I was ranting while still clutching a bit of his hair. I let go quickly, and covered my blushing fan-girl face.

"Omigod!" I squeaked again, my far-girldomness showing. "I'm sooo sorry!" Following suit of all the squeaky anime girls from my shojo bibles, I began bowing profusely. "I'm sorry, today has just been really weird, and scary, and actually." I looked up to him in mid bow, "really damn cool."

"It's alright." He grunted. Damnit, please don't tell me, he's going to be different…Unless he's, well…spookier in an even sexier way, I'm okay! If he's a bit more social, that's okay too! But quieter…Noooo. I will never settle for a one hundred percent antisocial Riku! "Can't exactly blame you, Kairi was a bit strange when she first got here too."

May I interrupt for a second:

As of now, Riku doesn't seem to be any different than he does in the game. If he continues this way…I may have a shot at him! Hey, but doesn't that seem a bit creepy? I mean, me…and a video game character? Nah, if I was a character in this game I'd be absolutely nothing like the characters I've created, you know, like Nakera. Yeah, I am, I'm advertising my other story here, so what! Kingdom Hearts has the internet!

"Nyaa." I whimpered at the sexiness of his voice. Alright, so is this just David Gallagher in disguise…and Haley Joel Osment? I bet they're making fun of my obsession and playing a trick on me! Come on out Jesse McCartney! I know! Steve Burton, you too! Wait…who does Kairi's voice again? Oh yeah, Hayden Panettiere! Ooh! Ooh! Yeah, Quinton Flynn too! C'mon! I know you did Reno's voice too! Don't lie to me!

Uh, sorry…If you don't get what I mean by Reno, watch Advent Children, damnit! If you play Kingdom Hearts, you have to know Final Fantasy VII!

"Hey, there's a new girl!" from in the direction of the secret cave, Kairi came running over, and I must admit, even in a girls perspective, she was sexy. That's not fair. I want to be a video game character…I want to be sexy!

I waved. "Hi!" I said. "I already know who you are, ask Sora for details!" Sora gave her a bit of a crooked smile and explained my situation quickly.

"Aww," she whined. "I'm not one of a kind anymore." Fortunately, I knew she was being sarcastic. She smiled at me. "Even thought you know who I am," she continued. "I'll formally introduce myself as Kairi." She extended a hand.

Expecting her to take her hand away, (she didn't) I shook her hand. "Anna." I said, cheer in my voice. "Want t help me out?"

"I'll contact King Mickey," Riku laughed, seeming to be ready for another adventure. "looks like we'll be needing his help."

"She didn't ask for your help," Sora grumbled, "She asked for Kairi's."

I waved my hands frantically. "N-no! I mean all of you! I know what you've all done!"

Sora's face seemed to turn blue, causing me to shoot a dark glare at him as if to say, "Not in that way!"

"I think someone's trying to rival you in cheeriness, Sora." Kairi commented.

"So is he really cheerful, or was he just acting like a man-bitch to spite me?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's cheerful, and a bit naïve too." She added. "I'm not quite sure why the Keyblade chose him. He may have a strong heart, but upstairs…eh…" she tapped on Sora's head. "not as strong, sorry."

"Hey!" Sora growled as Kairi pulled me off in another direction. "Yeah! I know, go off and show her the island, you…Nice person…thing!"

"So, all the worlds that Sora's been to, and this world, are just in a video game?" Kairi asked, as she lead me to the outward, smaller island.

I shrugged. "I guess, so, but, maybe they're all accessible through Interspace anyways, and just, how I got here, was a different way."

"Do you have the game with you?" she asked with a giggle. "I doubt it if you just—"

I pulled out the cases for all three games, and yes, the box for Chain of Memories. "There ya go, I had time to grab them…"

"Lemme outta here!" a squawking noise came from my bag as I pulled out the Kingdom Hearts manga and handing it to Kairi.

Somehow, sitting at the bottom of the bag, was my Donald figurine, in a full size, sitting there.

"Donald!" Kairi said in shock, helping him out of my bag. "How'd you get in there."

"I don't know!" he complained, "But it was stuffy!"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I had no idea!" He looked at me, and kind of shrieked, having no idea who I was.

"Donald, this is Anna." Kairi introduced. "Her world just got destroyed, and she's here."

"Whaat!" he yelped. "Still!"

Kairi shrugged. "I guess so." She paused. "C'mon, let's go get Sora."

"And what about me?" Donald asked. I smiled in a very amused way and picked him up. "Hey! Put me down!"

"We can't let you stay here, can we?" I replied. "I mean, what if you disappear just as randomly as you showed up?"

Donald sighed in that funny squawking way and we went back off to Sora.

"Donald!" Sora cheered as Donald ran up to him, after me dropping him at least. "How'd you get here?"

"I don't know, I'm just here!" he replied, as I stood to the side with Kairi and Riku.

Sora shot me a look, "You want to explain." I pointed to myself, and shook my head.

"Do you honestly think that I know how he got here!" I replied quickly. "He was sitting in my bag!"

Sora sighed and seemed to not want to get into a battle of cheery people at this moment.

"I think we might actually want to find out about _your_ world." Riku commented, nudging me, making my insides squeal with joy. "I think that'd explain how Donald's back."

"So," I added. "I guess there's something going on that is kind of my fault, right?"

"What were you obsessed with?" he asked. "That might be able to help us."

I was playing Riku's role. I was obsessed with getting to other worlds because of the game. And, I think that means that it's my fault that my home's gone….

DAMNIT!


	4. Stars Go Blink Blink

Chapter Three: Stars Go Blink Blink

Here's some updates since the first chapter, I have gotten the secret ending, I have beat the game about a gazillion times, and I have beat Sephiroth. I have a perfect game now, ha! Except, now I feel a bit…how do I put this…sad. And now that Advent Children is out, I only have the other three FFVII games and the remake of the original game.

My first night on the island quickly came and I sat at the shore with the four of the video game characters.

"So, about when do you guys head back for the main island?" I asked. Sora shrugged.

"Whenever we feel like it." He said with a smile. "And having you, and Donald here, it's something different."

I looked up, noticing that the entire sky was sparkling, stars were everywhere, and one in general was extremely bright.

"Look at that star," I commented. "It's really big." The other four looked up as I said that, and it glowed strongly, and flashed out of sight.

"Not again!" Riku shouted.

"First mine, now someone else's!" I added. "Why's this happening again?"

"We need to talk to King Mickey." Kairi suggested. "I mean, we need to."

"I would, if I wasn't here!" Donald yelled, glaring at me.

"It's not my fault you're here!" I said back, suddenly.

"Well it's your fault your world's gone!"

"Stop it!" Sora interrupted. "You're acting like…me when I first met you, Donald! This is stupid, stop!"

I looked back at the sky to the blank spot where the star had disappeared.

Kairi broke the strange and eerie silence. "Anna, would you mind staying at my house tonight?"

I shrugged. "Of course I would." I said sarcastically. "I'd rather spend the night here and get pecked at by fish and bird." I laughed. "Sure, I don't mind!"

"Is that okay, guys?" she asked Sora, Riku and Donald. "It doesn't seem like you guys would be too interested in having her stay at your house."

As I found myself on the main island, I found myself wondering who she lived with. Ha, watch it be Hojo from FFVII. That would be funny. I can imagine him standing in a kitchen with an apron on. Maybe in the den or something would be Sephiroth…Wait…no, he couldn't be, he disappeared with Cloud in the game. Nevermind…But maybe someone else would be sitting in the den, like, um…Quina! Oh my god, that would be awesome!

"Mr. Hojo!" Kairi called…Oh my god, please don't let Quina be in the den. I walked into the house, and into the kitchen to see Hojo…in an apron…holding a tray of cookies.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted out, pointing frantically. "I wish I had brought the camera!"

Hojo glared at me with a little anime vein floating over his head. "Who's your friend Kairi?" he asked in a typical kind of voice.

I stepped backwards a bit to see into the den…No Quina, good. "Mr. Hojo, this is Anna, she showed up on the island today, remember, like me."

"I see." Hojo said taking off the apron. "And?"

"Well, she needs a place to stay tonight," Kairi said.

"Why can't she stay with one of your other friends?" Hojo went on.

"Well, Sora doesn't seem to like her all that much, and well…" she motioned for Hojo to get to her level. She muttered something to him which made him laugh.

"That's understandable." He replied, amused. "Alright, she can stay here."

I went into Kairi's room. It was covered in light blue and purple, but somehow, it didn't surprise me.

She sighed and plopped on to her bed. "He can be a pain, you know." I laughed.

"I kind of noticed." I responded as I sat on a chair in the corner of her room.

"I was kind of forced on to him when I got here, so he never seems very pleased." She continued. "I've tried seeing if I could start staying with Sora because of how close we are—"

"Are you dating him, cause he says you aren't, but everyone in my world thinks you should already, because it's so obvious you two deserve each other."

"We're not." She said quickly. "I've actually been thinking about asking Wakka out…"

"NO!" I yelled. "I mean, you shouldn't. If I were you, I'd go out with Sora."

"Then go out with him, seeing as it seems that you're going to be here for a while."

"No, I said if I were you! If I was you, and had to choose between Sora and Wakka, I'd choose Sora."

"Fine." She grumbled.

"And plus, can't you see that he cares a lot for you? I mean, even though I haven't seen all of him yet in this world, I know he's…practically obsessed with you. You're really lucky. No one in my world ever cared this much for _me._"

"All these worlds share the same sky, that's how people get to other worlds, maybe the right person for you is just waiting in another world."

There was a pause.

"Wow, that was existential." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was." Kairi added. We exchanged looks and quickly got situated and got ready for bed…Damnit! I forgot my BlowPop pajamas!

Morning…

I sat up, looking out the window in Kairi's room, only to hear her laughing at me.

"Hahaha!" I heard. "Your hair!"

"Nu?" I squeaked as I turned around, to look into a mirror. My hair was sticking up in about fifty different directions and my eyeliner was smudged all over my face. I looked up towards Kairi and groaned. "I look like some kind of chimney sweep porcupine, don't I?"

Kairi gave me a brush. "You might want to fix it, there's a bathroom around the corner."

I headed into the bathroom, and found that my clothes from the day earlier were cleaned, wow, I guess if Hojo did this he's pretty cool.

I looked into the bathroom mirror and groaned as I took the brush to my stubborn hair. "Stay flat…" I whined as I figured the only way to fix it would be to shower. Yay shower!

After the morning preparations, I head back to the island with Kairi, only to crash boats with Sora and Donald. Hey! That wasn't very nice!

I jumped up to the dock and sat at the edge, and turned my head up to the sky. "I want to go home!" I whined.

"Shut up," Sora grumbled. "You sound like me when I wound up in Traverse Town."

"C'mon, stop sounding so mean." I growled. "I know you're really happy at heart."

"You guys are late!" Riku called from the sand.

"Late for what?" Kairi asked, hopping off the dock.

"We had a brainstorm." Donald answered.

"To help out Anna." Sora confirmed.

Ha! It's probably just some plot to get rid of me! Aww, they hate me. I knew it.

"We want to help you," Riku added, making me squeak about how he was talking to me. You know, I'm going to make a Sakura Kinomoto moment, cause Riku's makes me feel all floaty. "cause this isn't the first time someone from another world has ended up here."

I smiled, the floatyness exploding in me. "Thanks, at least two of you are nice to me."

Sora and Donald jumped off the dock, as Riku grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me down too.

Riku tossed a log at me. "Don't think that this means that you don't have to help."

"Yeah, you have to help out." Sora added, as he glanced to Kairi, who was starting to sneak away. "You too!" She stopped in place and sighed, realizing that she had to be put in her place.

"Wait," I asked. "What exactly are you guys doing?"

"We're building a gummi!" Donald squawked as he past me. "That's the only way we can get rid of you!"

"You're just mad because you were in my bag!" I snapped back. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Break it up." Riku groaned, pushing himself between the two of us. "This is too reminiscent for all of us."

Yeah, for me too. How many times have I beat these games? Like, a gazillion times? Ha, yeah, that's true. I mean…I'm gonna go all existential here for a minute, but what if, really, the Sora from the game is actually based off of me? Damnit, that'd be awesome! But what am I saying, it's just a game. Then again, if it's just a game, why am I here?


	5. Ahh! There's Sand in My Pants!

Chapter Four: Ahh! There's Sand in My Pants!

You know what, I'm really getting into this story, I mean I have a line I want to use in this story pretty soon, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to do so. It involved 1337! Haha! I don't care if I still only have 2 reviews, even though I'd **love** more! Anyways, get some choco-fudge ice cream and some of that new Dr. Pepper stuff, get reading!

At the end of the day, only a platform had been started of this gummi ship project, even though, for some reason, Donald had a sort of mini-instruction manual.

"This is going to take a while." I grumbled as I plopped on to the white sand as the sun was setting.

"Looks like it." Riku added, plopping down as well.

"I don't see why we don't just continue working on our old raft." Kairi suggested, catching Sora's attention. I mean, a guy smacking himself on the head is a pretty obvious sign that someone's having a Homer Simpson "D'oh!" moment.

"_Thanks_ Kairi." He moaned as the five of us sat at the waters edge. "If you had told us that earlier, we wouldn't have had to wipe ourselves out, making a wooden gummi!"

"I just thought of it, so don't yell at me!" she quickly snapped back.

"Stop yelling!" Donald interrupted.

I plopped on to my back and stared up at the pink sky. "This is just about worse that everyone back in school." I muttered, using my Kyo bag as a pillow.

"Hey, you'd still be dealing with your friends if you weren't so obsessed with us!" Sora snapped at me.

"What's gotten into you lately!" Kairi returned, defending me. "All you've been lately is this grumpy, horrible…creep! You're being mean to _everyone_!"

"You can't blame her for being obsessed with our story, you know." Riku added, defending me as well. "We're all pretty interesting characters."

"She got her world destroyed!" Sora complained. He stood up and looked down at me. "Her heart is dark!"

"Not my fault that you guys are so freakin' awesome!" I yelled back at him.

"QUIET!" Donald shrieked, causing the yelling to fade. He got up as well and stormed over to Sora. He pulled out his staff and waved it angrily at him.

Sora looked down at Donald, the Keyblade appearing in his hands. Riku threw a small stone at Sora.

"You're going to fight your own friend?" he commented. "That's a bit of a crazy thing. Both of you know each others strengths and weaknesses, so it's pretty pointless.

I picked up a rock sitting next to me in the sand and whipped it at Sora. " Wow, I never knew you got like this." I hissed. "I even know that inside of you, there's a happy, teenage boy who just isn't who he used to be." He turned his attention to me. " You heard me, I said that you're not the Sora that Kairi, Riku and Donald here know. I barely know you in a personal way, and I know that this isn't you."

He lowered the Keyblade and sat down, looking out at the water. The Keyblade flashed and vanished as the water came in covering the rubber of Sora's shoes.

"Lots of things have changed." He muttered. "I may as well be one of them."

"That doesn't mean you have to change for the worst!" Kairi added. "Sora, Anna's right. It's not in you to act so…so…"

"Bitchy." I continued. Sora turned and glared at me as if I had just cursed at him…Wait…I did.

Riku got up and moved down closer to Sora, Donald and Kairi joining him. I stood behind them all.

"You need to get back to being you." Riku ordered, "I changed, and so did Kairi, but we changed for the better. I mean, you even told me to think more positive, and I do now. It's almost like we switched."

"C'mon, Sora." I added, nudging him in the back with my foot. "Do you honestly think that I'm this much of a threat?" He glanced at me. "I mean, I was freaking out about Riku's hair. I was scared when I found Donald in my bag. I'm afraid of Charmin Bears and badgers. I don't like the color maroon or garages with too many cans of paint. I have constant nightmares about getting phone calls from dead animals. I'm not very threatening!"

It was quiet…Then…

"RAAA!" Sora belched at me, hoping to freak me out, only making me fall back a bit with this look of complete…"Whaaa" on my face.

The four people in front of me started laughing noticing the look on my face had to be something like a…something weird.

"That wasn't funny!" I growled, noticing that Sora had the expression of a fishy thing on his face. My cheeks budged out and I found myself in a pudgy face. I found myself laughing only to collapse on the ground, remembering that a bunch of my friends home would make those kinds of faces at me.

Sora nudged me in the arm. "Lighten up," he laughed, "It was only a joke." I managed a smile, despite my realization of my homesickness. Is if possible to get homesick when you don't exactly have a home anymore?

"Okay, okay." I replied, as the Sora standing over me, helped me up. I noticed Riku smirk, causing me to grin like a freaking idiot only for—

_Splasssh!_

I found myself lying in the shallow water of the ocean, a face full of sand and sea water.

"Which one of you did it!" I roared in a sort of amused way. All four of them just kind of looked at me, as if I had only tripped. (Watch it be that I did, that'd be pretty funny.)

"C'mon, let's get you out of here," Riku said, bending down, and giving me a hand. I grabbed it, and right when he started to pull me up, I pulled him into the water. He looked at me, with this completely aggravated look on his face and began to laugh. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You were smirking." I added, noticing that Donald was jumping in after us.

"Donald!" Sora cried, going in after Donald. Kairi seemed to catch on to all of the hilarity (for some reason or another it was really funny) and ran into the water as well.

A few hours later, we all head back to the other island, where once again, I spend the night with Kairi…and Professor Hojo…Oh my god, I still can't get over that, I mean, it's Hojo! Spooky, weird, and almost creepy Hojo, the one who was all creepylike? Yeah, that one. The one who somehow attracted skanky ladies, and yet I'm still not sure why…I think you may get the point.

"Anna, we have to get to bed." Kairi told me as she started up the stairs.

"Why?" I asked, unsure. "It's only 9:30."

"I have school tomorrow!" Kairi quickly replied.

"That doesn't mean that—"

"Yes, you do."

Oh, come **on**! I get sucked into a video game, and I **still** have to go to school! This isn't fair! I end up getting thrown into a world where there is a never-ending battle between light and darkness, and I still have to go to **_school_**!

"Oh, come **on**! I get sucked into a video game, and I **still** have to go to school! This isn't fair! I end up getting thrown into a world where there is a never-ending battle between light and darkness, and I still have to go to **_school_**!" I complained to Kairi, as the words continued to blurt out in my head.

And so began my schooling at that very, very tiny school of Destiny Islands…I hope their food doesn't suck!


	6. Scary Teachers and Sneaking Out

Chapter Five: Scary Teachers and Sneaking Out 

Heys! I've been having fun with this story. And I've been wanting some reviews, please and thanks. By the way, I am working on a little chibi manga of this story. Mostly since I can't draw normal manga. I kick ass at chibis! Anyways, get yerselves some salsa Doritos and an Orangina and get reading ya lazy bum!

"Anna, get up!" Kairi called from the bathroom next to her room. "We have to meet Selphie and get to school in a half hour."

"Fiiine." I grumbled, as I slugged into her bathroom as I dunked my face in a foamy, soapy washcloth, to clean off the seawater from yesterday, and my oiliness. I looked at Kairi through squinting eyes (soap got in one of them). "Why don't I get a uniform?"

"We're going to get you one." Kairi said quickly, toothbrush sticking out of her mouth as she passed out of the bathroom. "Hurry up, we have to go."

I took my time, in a very, very rushed way, as I brushed through my hair, tying it up in pigtails. Then, clumping down the stairs, with my Kyo bag comfortably on my back, Kairi grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me out the door.

Selphie, was almost what I had expected, except, those weird flippy things her hair does, was actually just the look hair gets when you take it out of a hair tie. You know, kind of flippy.

She was, in a way, too happy. I mean, like annoying happy. Fortunately, Kairi explained to me that Selphie was a grade below her and that we wouldn't have to see her for the rest of the day.

And I thought I could sound mean!

My first adventure at the school was learning that I was already gossip. I was "Kairi Mark 2" damnit, that was annoying! There were fifth grade like kids running up to me, and asking me how I got here. Isn't it obvious!

I was sitting, in a very fidgety position in Kairi's first class, it was mixed, and Sora was sitting in the middle of the room. There weren't any desks, but instead there were tables that seat two or three people.

It seemed like the class divided the students by sex. All the boys were on one side, the girls on the other. I continued to find myself scanning the room when I heard Kairi getting yelled at.

"Who is this girl, Kairi?" the teacher yelled at her. "Do you think you're allowed to bring friends of yours here, and in class none the less."

"You see," she started. "This is Anna, and she—"

"My world got destroyed." I interrupted. Murmurs became extremely noticeable in the class as I had said that.

"I see…" the teacher continued. "Do you have any idea as to _why_ it was destroyed?"

"She told us already." Sora replied from his seat in the room.

"Yes," the teacher resumed. "I would expect someone who's friends with Kairi to have told you as well…" The teacher was an older man, perhaps, late fifties or so, his hair was already grey and his skin was a bit sullen. His eyes were cold and piercing, as they caught me off guard as I strange, Kingdom Heart obsessed urge squirted through me. "Would you like to tell the rest of your peers here why your world was destroyed?"

I felt the color drain from my face as I found myself thinking about the various organization members. "Uh…" I paused. "Because the Heart of my World was taken by the Heartless."

"And do you know _why_ the Heartless got to your worlds Heart?" he continued, causing Kairi to look a bit angry at her teacher.

"Mr. Droul!" she yelled, making the teacher look extremely upset. "You can't just harass a new student like this!" The teacher, Mr. Droul, stopped himself and returned to the center of the classroom.'

"You're absolutely right, Kairi." He announced as he looked at me with this strange sinister smile. "Now, where were we on Friday's lesson?"

The day passed by quickly, and despite feeling paranoid and nervous that Mr. Droul knew exactly how my world was destroyed.

It was my fault.

"So, what did you think?" Kairi asked me on the way to her house. I shook my head shakily.

"It was great except for that first teacher." I said. "He knew."

"Don't worry about it," Kairi continued. "Mr. Droul always acts like that when it's a Monday." We began to pass the docks where the boats were tied up.

"Kairi." I said sternly. "He kept asking me if I knew exactly why my world was destroyed. _He knew._"

She shrugged. "Maybe that was just your mind playing tricks on you, I mean, you even told me that you felt guilty about feeling like you were responsible for your world's destruction."

That night, probably around ten or eleven, when Kairi was asleep, I snuck out. Yep, I snuck out. And I headed down to the docks to Kairi's boat. I untied the rope holding her boat to the dock, and I rowed out to the island. I liked the island. It was really peaceful. I could only compare to the island to the house I stayed at in Northern Maine.

I jumped out of Kairi's boat after I tied it to the dock, and sat at the docks edge. The sky was really clear, and the stars were bright, and I could clearly see the boat slowly drifting towards me. Nervously, I jumped up and began to run off the dock.

Stalkers! Stalkers I say! I hope it's not that creepy teacher from school. Ahh, he was sooo weird, and he was so freakin' persistent! And—

"It's a bit past your bedtime, isn't it, Anna?" called a voice from behind me making me stop in place and look back.

Sora was standing there, a smile on his face, as if he was ready to start laughing.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"What are _you_ doing here." He contradicted.

"Why are you following me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Why don't you go home?"

"Why should I?"

I lost the question game. "Damnit!" I paused. "You're good."

I walked to the edge of the dock again, and sat down at the edge next to Sora.

"Why are you here anyways?" he asked, no I'm not starting another match.

"I felt like coming here." I lied. It was really because of that freaky teacher.

"Don't lie." Sora scolded. "Why are you here?"

I sighed, seeing that he's good at seeing through acts. "That teacher of yours."

"Mr. Droul?" he asked.

"Something's really strange about him." I commented. "Haha, maybe he's some new threat."

"I said the same thing to Kairi!" Sora added. "I told her he was!"

I sighed a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm not the only one then."

There was a pause…A very awkward pause.

"You want a new adventure, don't you?" I asked him, seeming to finally clear something up with myself.

He smirked. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind, just as long as I could come home again."

I looked up to a sky, and saw a star blink out. "I think you're going to get one." I said. "With the stars going out like this, I think you're needed."

And somehow, this is how my real adventures in Kingdom Land began.


	7. Ha! There are PS2's in Kingdom Hearts!

Chapter Six: KH 1.9 Was Wrong! There are PS2's in Kingdom Hearts!

Hiii! –waves- okay, so my friend who hasn't played KH2 was at my house last night, and within six hours, she was done with Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion and Land of Dragons, pretty impressive since the intro before the KH2 logo comes up takes 3 god damn hours! I think she did a damn good job! And she's in love with Roxas. Also, watching her play this game has made me want to write an Axel fic. Should I? I don't know, but I think his wanting to remember how to feel again is sad and touching, and definitely deserves some recognition! Today's reading food and drink: Chocolate Chip Teddy Grahams and Turkey Hill iced Tea.

"Kairi!" I called from the bathroom, as a joke to get her up like she had the day before.

"Very funny." She said darkly, popping her head into the bathroom, getting a look at me in my new uniform. "Not bad."

"I don't like the whiteness though." I commented, fixing my blue, plaid tie. "It's not my color. I'm a black, purple and grey person. I like those colors."

"You'll get used to them." Kairi assured. "I'm a pink and purple person, and I adjusted."

I trudged out of the bathroom and out of the house with Kairi. "So, tell me, what's on today's schools schedule?"

"Well, we rotate teachers every few days, sometimes we have one or two, sometimes, four. Yesterday, we had Mr. Droul, he's usually an every-other-day teacher. Today, I think we have Mr. Landi and Mr. Asi. You'd like Mr. Asi."  
"Why?"

"Cause Sora feels threatened by him too." I caught myself laughing as we headed towards the school.

"You're the girl who fell here, aren't you?" Mr. Asi said to me, as I found myself in the same uncomfortable situation as I was when I was being confronted by Mr. Droul.

I nodded. "Yeah, so I guess that's all I'm known as right now." I replied, immediately remembering that he was a teacher and I was back-talking him. He was rather young, and being young (maybe twenty something) he was pretty hot. He had somewhat long hair for a teacher, and it was in that platinum blonde color that Riku's hair was. All in all, he was pretty sexy. Hey! Yeah, I hear you! You're all like, "Eww, Anna thinks her teacher is hot! Eww!" No! Trust me, I know that everyone has at least one of these teachers in their life! Boys too! Don't lie to me and tell me that you haven't had a student teacher or something and you didn't want to jump her! Okay, so maybe that might be taking it overboard, but you know what I mean.

"That's only what I've heard from my students." Mr. Asi continued, with a bit of a cold chill in his voice.

" So, you're a teacher and you partake in gossip?" I asked, realizing that I was still talking-back and mentally hitting myself for being such a dumb ass.

"Is that wrong?" he asked the class. There was a mixed answer of murmurs responding with yes's and no's. "A teacher is allowed to have some fun, right…Mr. Sora?"

Sora stood up, like in a formal classroom, "Well," he started. "It depends, I guess. Maybe if it didn't _negatively_ affect someone, I guess it would be all right."

Mr. Asi motioned for Sora to sit down. "Well said." He looked at me again. "You see Miss—"

"Anna"

"Miss Anna, this is a Debate Class." He paused and began to pace the aisles between the long tables. "And our current subject of debate, is how exactly the darkness consumes worlds and what causes the heart to become so…corrupt."

"Mr. Asi." Kairi interrupted, taking my defense like she had the day before. She responded nervously. "This happens to be something that's really disturbing to Anna. I mean, her home is gone. She has no one to go home to, and I was hoping—" She stopped, noticing that Mr. Asi was giving her a particularly angry glare.

"Hoping what?"

"That we could perhaps, discuss something different."

"And what would you like to suggest?"

"Uh…"

There was a momentary pause as students started to call our suggestions, among which were: starfish, buckets, arachnophobia, mythological beasts, coffee substitutes and toxic metals.

"How about why in my world, this world is a video game!" I called out over the noise.

The class went quiet.

"Would you like to explain this to us, Miss Anna?" Mr. Asi asked. "seeing that you're from another world, and that Sora and Kairi here have showered us with their stories. Maybe, you'd like to partake?"

The class couldn't have ended sooner, and lunch slash break was upon us. Sora and Kairi lead us to a door which they explained was Riku's class, and that we had to wait for him.

"Hey, Anna." Kairi said as we waited for Riku. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen in about two months."

"You're in the wrong class then!" Sora said, laughing. "You should probably be in Riku's class!"

"She's supposed to in here with me?" Riku said from behind us. I shivered, since he's all sneaky like a ninja, and spooky.

"How long were you standing there?" Sora asked.

Riku looked thoughtful for a moment, and replied, "Probably that entire conversation."

I laughed. "So, you're going to have to deal with me in your class, aren't you." He shrugged. "Can't be any worse than having Wakka in your class."

"Riku," Kairi said. "For the second day in a row, one of our teachers was harassing her about her home world."

"Heh," he laughed. "You know, I thought this was going to happen. So, yesterday, it was Mr. Droul. Today was…?"

"Mr. Asi." I said. "He scared me."

"Riku," Kairi said. "You usually have him everyday, you know him better than the rest of us."

Riku started walking ahead, swinging a navy blue suit jacket over his shoulder, "Yeah, that doesn't mean I know why he's suddenly acting like this. He's only been here for a few months."

The three of us followed him casually and out on to the school grounds, carefully avoiding Selphie, Tidus and Wakka.

"We need to talk about this." Riku said, as he found us a table at the edge of the school grounds. "All of our teachers are asking us about Anna."

"They're not exactly asking us though." Sora said. "They're more like, trying to squeeze information out of us."

I grinned sheepishly. "You know, I probably shouldn't have brought up about how you're world's a video game in my world."

"What?" Riku growled. "You've got to be thicker than Sora on a bad day!"

"Hey!" I yelled.

Wait a minute, I'm arguing with Riku…Is this good or bad? I mean, it's an honor that I'm starting to fight with probably the sexiest silver haired video game character since Sephiroth.—

"You should have seen Mr. Droul yesterday," Kairi quickly added, trying to stop us from fighting. "He was trying to blame Anna for her world's destruction."

"Can, I add something?" I said meekly, afraid that Riku was going to eat me. I got a sign of recognition to speak. "Mr. Droul and Mr. Asi, look like Luxord and Saix from the game. And I mean, except for age and hair color, they're identical."

Sora groaned in frustration. "I am **not** going after Organization XIII **_again_**!"

"Let me guess." Riku continued. "I know you have Mr. Landi next, tell me, do you suspect he's going to look like another Organization member?"

I shrugged. "What if I'm right?"

"Prove it."

"I'll start the game for you." I smirked wildly, wondering what their reactions would be to seeing themselves pixilated.

"What'll you play it on?" Sora asked.

"Do you have PS2's?" I asked him back, hoping the question game wasn't going to start again, I wasn't prepared.

Mr. Landi wasn't there that day, thankfully. I didn't want to spend the other half of the day getting taunted by—

"A Darkness teacher?" I asked, with this look of shock on my face. "You're taught about darkness in your school! You don't have normal classes like language, and English, and algebra? What kind of school is this?"

"You probably won't have to deal with too much, it's only one class a week." Kairi assured. "It's an easy class if you already know about the darkness, me and Sora are top of the class."

"Hahaha." I faked a laugh. "I'll probably scrape by with what I know." Sora punched me in the shoulder…the same one that I landed on when Riku pushed me into the water two days earlier.

"Hey, if those games are true, you'll probably right behind us." He laughed, as we headed back into the class.

As soon as school let out, my three new buddies lead me to an electronics shop. Before I could even say anything, or take my games out of my Kyo bag, Riku yanked the bag off my back and took out the games, as I saw his horrified look as he pulled our a tampon.

"Do you have _anything_ that could play these games?" he asked abruptly at the shopkeeper, who looked at the cases in disbelief.

"Did you make this game about your adventures?" said the elderly shop keeper. "It looks like you've done a wonderful job."

"It's called a PS2." I said, helping out. The shopkeeper thought for a moment.

"Oh, yes, I do believe I do have one of those things. I'm not sure if it works though." He continued.

"It doesn't matter, I could fix it."

The shopkeeper headed into the back part of the store for a moment, and came back with an actual PS2. "Here, that comes to, I believe two hundred munny."

The four of us exchanged glances, seeming to realize none of us had money on us. I opened my Kyo bag and pulled out about thirty dollars American.

"It's foreign." I said, mouthing 'I'm from another world.' Not sure if the shopkeeper understood, he took it gratefully and handed over the PS2.

We all headed towards Sora's house, and up into his room. We cleared away everything in front of his TV. I quickly set up the PS2, and took out my memory card and KH2. I hit the button on the disc drive, and inserted the disc.

"I'm surprised this thing actually works." I said. "I mean, I don't even know how much 200 munny is anyways."

I took the controller from the PS2 and I sat in front of the screen blankly, only to notice that the TV screen did the same thing it had done in my room.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked, as I stood up and put my hand to the TV.

I breathed deeply, as my hand went through the TV screen. After a second, something grabbed me and I started to pull back. "Guys, help me!" I shouted as I started yanking myself back from what ever was pulling me in.

Kairi grabbed me around the waist, Sora and Riku grabbing from back of her, until I broke free from the TV's grasp.

I sat down on the ground and breathed deeply, as I found myself holding on to my wooden sword. "That's how I got here." I said slowly. I looked at the TV screen, just in time to look at the darkness that had grabbed me, sliding back in.


	8. OOO! Matches!

Chapter Seven: OOO! Matches!

You know what…This last chapter made me really happy. In the same day that I posted it, my hits jumped up almost by 200. For someone like me, who is kind of like an indie writer, this is a big deal. Thank you all so much. I've been, motivated to keep writing this for I wasn't going to actually because I didn't see too many signs of interest, but now, I really do. Thanks you so much! Grab yerselves some four cheese cheez itz and some watered down green tea, and get at it! Warning- I said the f word in this one to warn younger audiences.

From what had happened at Sora's house, triggered a sort of protective shield around me. That point on, I was never allowed out of any of their sights.

Especially in school.

After about two days, I had fixed the PS2 so I could play the games for my newfound friends. Of course, I really didn't want to embarrass myself in front of them and start a new file, so I continued with my mostly perfect game.

"Alright, so, that's me?" Sora asked as I ran through Hollow Bastion—in the game of course. I nodded. "I think they exaggerated my hair."

"Ya think!" I laughed. "I mean, that kind of hair is…impossible." I ran down to a save point and returned to the map. "So, where to?"

"Twilight Town." Kairi suggested as I maneuvered the gummi ship and landed in the world. I began running around mindlessly.

"Are you ever going to show us the Organization members?" Riku asked, seeming to still be a little annoyed over our pointless, and very short-lived argument.

I sighed and opened up the start menu, and headed over to characters. One by one, I let them see the members. When I got to Saix, Sora wanted me to stop.

"So, you think that Mr. Asi, and Saix are the same person." He said. "And this is your proof?" I groaned.

"Sora, dear," I started sarcastically. "I've beat this game about a hundred times, trying to get the secret ending of this game, and I think I know the character of Saix."

The three of us sat motionlessly in Sora's room, as Donald suddenly came barging in—I forgot here was here!

"The ship's almost done!" he explained, suddenly glancing at the TV. With this complete look of confusion on his face, I explained the game to him.

"When can we leave?" Riku asked. "Is it that near being finished?" He threw his school jacket on the floor next to him. "I need to get away from here again."

"Oh **_no_**!" Kairi yelled. "Don't you get into this exploring new worlds thing again! If our home is gone because of you again, I'd…I'd…Lock behind the Door to Darkness!"

Riku smirked. "And you know, I probably belong there." I threw my Kyo bag at him.

"Riku, um, do you understand that we kind of can't get to the Door to Darkness, right now." I said to him, as I headed towards The World That Never Was, while in the game.

"Oh, god." Sora groaned as he saw me land in the city. I heard Riku cough.

"Is that me!" he asked, since it was the first time I had showed them this world. "My hair is…silver?"

"Didn't I tell you that?" I asked.

"But, it's metallic!" he continued. "And why doesn't Donald look any different!"

"I don't look much different either, Riku!" Kairi contradicted. Sora laughed.

"What do you think would happen, if the four of us, actually got stuck in _that_ game?" he asked, almost philosophically.

"Wouldn't that screw up the connection between worlds?" I asked, pausing the game, as I headed to defeat Xemnas again.

"SORA!" his mom called. He groaned, and got up, heading towards the door.

"What mom!" he called back. We heard his mom say that one of the teachers is on the phone, and needed to speak to him.

The rest of us headed after him, and listened in as he spoke to his teacher.

"Oh, hello Mr. Lumaria." He started, looking at us shrugging. "Oh, you've heard about Anna." I swore to myself. "Uh, yeah, sure. I can tell her that for you. Her number? Uh, I don't actually know where she's staying. Okay then, I'll let her know. Bye." He hung up, and sighed.

"Our English teacher wants you to meet him." He grumbled. "And he wants you to bring the game."

The five of us, very, very, hesitantly, headed to the other side of the island where Mr. Lumaria lived. Lemme guess, he's gonna be Axel or someone. I was going to say "something" but that'd be kind of mean.

In my Kyo bag, I carried the three games, along with my memory card. Hey, you never know when there'll be a really good working PS2…Cause that one at Sora's, isn't too great.

Like the rest of the houses on the island, it was very normal, white with a varied color roof, but today it was hard to tell the color because of the dying sun.

Before one of us could even ring the doorbell, a man, with hair in a ponytail opened the hair. He was dressed pretty casually, in just a black t-shirt and jeans.

"You have great timing—" He paused. "All of you came. Sora, I thought you told me you were coming with her."

"No I didn't." He said quickly, as I clutched the Kyo bag. "Only Riku knows the way here, so we all came." Sora, thank you for the lie, please and thank you.

Mr. Lumaria sighed reluctantly. "Alright then, I suppose." He started the head back into his house. "Would you all meet me on the back patio?" And he closed the door.

The other four started to head to the back of the house when I cried out, "Wait! This isn't right!"

They all glanced at me. "Oh come on!" I snapped. "You all can't be this gullible! Isn't it obvious, it's a trap! This is the one major difference between you guys and the game version! You at least know when you're about to be lead into a trap! Here, you're just…just ordinary teenagers!"

"Well," Sora replied. "If this is some kind of trap, we'll get out of it. If Mr. Lumaria is one of the Organization members, or whatever, we could defeat him again."

Sora, I hope you're right.

"I told you!" I shouted, as Mr. Lumaria, conjured the scythe he, meaning Marluxia, uses in Chain of Memories.

"You know," he commented to Sora. "I don't see why you didn't listen to her?" He had the scythe to me neck so I couldn't free myself.

"You're an idiot, Sora!" I yelled. "And that goes for the rest of you too!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi all had their own Keyblades out, and Donald had his staff, leaving me, sadly…defenseless… I bet I could kick Marluxia's ass!

I started grabbing at the straps of the Kyo bag, hoping I could annoy him with something. C'est penible! Yeah! I speak French!

"What do you need Anna for!" Kairi shouted, attempting to get used to her Keyblade again.

Marluxia smiled. "Kairi, it is good to see you, how is Namine doing?"

"Answer her!" Riku snapped. "What do you need Anna for!"

I managed to open my Kyo bag and slide a hand in it and began to rummage around for something. Marluxia smirked, and opened up a portal of Darkness.

He began to laugh and head into the portal right when I—

"HA! MATCHES!" I struck a match and threatened him with it, freeing myself. "Behold! The power of kerosene!" I began to laugh crazily as I started to strike more matches. "I win! My conscious was right! I can kick Marluxia's ass…with matches!"

But, as I was enjoying my rejoice in kicking Marluxia's ass with the freaking him out with matches, he grabbed me, and threw me to the ground.

Sora then ran up to him and began to slash with his Keyblade, Riku, Kairi and Donald joining him.

Feeling extremely angry…and for lack of a better word…pissed off, I got to my feet and began to rummage in my bag again, only to grab my case for KH2. Damnit! Come on, you stupid game, be helpful right now! Yeah, I know, I have a heart shaped key around my neck, but I can't use that because I'd be using the same idea in two fanfics. My character Nakera in "The Princess Who Ruled Nothing" uses that! Unless, right now, I can change around the story…GAH! ANNA SHUT UP! Marluxia is trying to kidnap you and you can only think about how to fix this fanfic!

I opened the game case, and suddenly found myself looking at two small, circular, red and silver objects in the case. I picked them up, and I found myself holding—Axel's weapons. Yay fire!

"No one…" I started, flicking a lit match at Marluxia. "Tries to strangle me with a scythe…except for Tammy from my old school." He turned around, long enough for him to see me with Axel's weapons, and looked really, really confused.

"So," he said, stepping forward to me, "I see you have Axel's weapons. Do you know why?"

"Do I know?" I shouted. "I have no idea what the **fuck** is going on!" I threw Axel's weapons to the ground. "Don't pull and Axel and Roxas scene with me! Don't tell me that these are going to—" The weapons flashed back into my hands. "GAH!" Marluxia smirked, and then vanished into the darkness.

I started breathing heavily, and let out a clichéd, and very cinematic "NOOOOOO!" and ran off towards the docks.


	9. Wait! There's Only Ten of Them!

Chapter Eight: Wait! There's only ten of them!

Okay, not much to say except for the apology on the swear word from the last chapter. I know, it jumped up to PG-13. Also, I'm really, really getting into this story. I'm really having fun now. This is one story I was expecting to write like, four chapters of and be done with it, but I'm at chapter EIGHT! I really like this story, and I wish I really was the same me as I am in the story…Or am I? Haha, anyways, today's little snack is Doublemints and lime tea. Have fun with this rather "emo" chapter. By the way, I actually only found out that Axel's weapons were called Chakrams . But, it is in my character to have absolutely no idea what weird weapons are called. Geee.

I ran, I had no idea what was going on and I needed to get home. I mean, home, **now**. As much as I loved meeting Sora, Kairi and Riku, I had to get home.

And that's why I ran for the island. Maybe I could get home, if the world gets destroyed again. I mean, it might actually be a good thing this time.

I want to go home.

I can't believe I'm saying this. But I want to go home.

When I reached the island, I headed to the Secret Cave and slumped into as corner and found myself crying for the first time since I got the islands. I wanted to go home, and have none of this have happened to me, to wake up and be disappointed that it was all just another one of my obsessive dreams.

I had always wished I could be in Kingdom Hearts, but yet, now that I'm here, I want nothing more than to go home. I know, I'm not as happy and perky as I was five chapters ago.

I want to go home, and see my dogs and cats, my mom, and my friends. I wonder where they are…I mean, granted the ones in this story, they're actually not my best friends, my best friends are…they're from all over my world. One lives in Canada, and knowing how the worlds are, that could be another world too. I want to see them again.

I took the book of matches out from my bag and struck one and dropped it to the ground. I held my knees close to my chest and sighed deeply, wondering if that gummi ship worked at all.

I got up rather quickly and headed out on to the island and saw the constructed, or nearly constructed gummi ship. A random impulse in me told me to go for it, while another told me to dive off the docks.

If I'm going to have a "Dive to the Heart" moment right now, I better only end up home.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" a voice said, making me turn around quickly. Mr. "Droul" was standing there, and a flash, there stood Luxord. I braced myself as I saw Mr. Asi come into view, turning to Saix. Then, all around me, came the teachers from school, all forming into members of the Organization.

"What's going on!" I yelled out, …Wait…there's only ten of them.

"We need your help." Saix said to me, stepping towards me, offering me his hand. I backed up a bit and into Demyx, who smiled cheerily…Damnit, why does one of them have to look friendly.

"What's going on?" I repeated, more seriously this time. "How did I end up here?"

"We can tell you on the way." Demyx assured, causing me to back into yet another member of the Organization, this time, Larxene.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." She said.

"I'd rather be hurt than not know some answers!" I didn't actually know if it would work this time, but I threatened them with the book of matches. "Stay back! I have fire!"

They all began laughing.

Fire hurts! You shouldn't laugh at it.

"I think you have something confused." Marluxia said, coming right up to me. "Axel isn't in our ranks any longer. And neither, is Roxas."

"So?" I asked, attempting to threaten him with the match that for some reason wasn't going out.

"Axel, has become a Dusk." he smirked, pinching the flame.

"He couldn't become a Dusk!" I shouted unbelieving. "His heart was too strong for that!" Then I finally said something that had been on my mind for a very, very long time. "By the way, do you know that this Organization is very sexist, you only have one woman!"

"'Bout time someone said something!" Larxene shouted. "Finally someone noticed! I'm always the one you guys come to when you remember those feelings of lust and s—"

"Larxene!" Zexion snapped. "This is not the time."

Marluxia continued forward to me until I found myself bumping into Vexen, who pushed me forward without a word.

Marluxia had his scythe out at me and smiled menacingly. "What do you say, help us out?"

"C-can I have a minute?" I asked meekly. "I mean, this is a _big_ decision. I don't want to make the wrong choice. This is like sex, I could end up with something like an STD."

Marluxia gave a sigh of acceptance, I guess he was now Number 1 or something.

I held Kyo to my chest and began to rummage through it again. "Now let's see..." I muttered. I secretly opened my KH2 case to find Axel's weapons still in place, picking them up, silently, I grasped them in my hands.

"It's been a minute." Vexen commented.

"Have you made up your mind?" Marluxia continued, as I, with the weapons hidden still all mini-like, put the Kyo bag back on to my back.

"You bet I have!" I yelled as I let the weapons be seen. I clumsily flung myself at Marluxia, hey, this is my first ever fight…with a weapon that isn't a sword or bow.

With the weapons in hand, I found myself having to constantly chance direction of aim, being in a one-on-ten battle. I don't think that this is very fair! I'm a n00b!

I stumbled and fell on to my back, ten different weapons pointed at me at once. I squeaked, and I dared not move. Even with one shift, well…I'd be dead if I moved.

"Would you like to give us your answer now?" Marluxia asked, his weapons position being where it could most easily kill me.

"I just want to go home." I said, not answering him. "I don't know why I'm here, or what I've done to get here. I just want to go home, more than anything right now."

Marluxia appeared to be the only one doing the talking. "If you help us, we could get you home."

I scowled at him. "I'm not as dumb as Sora." I commented. "I know you're lying."

He laughed. "Am I lying?" he asked the other Organization members. "I'm not."

"Well, I don't believe you." I replied. "I'd believe someone who actually knew how to **feel**!" I don't get how I was able to yell at him while I was being forced to lie on my back on the sand and nearly being stabbed.

I kind of just laid there, waiting for someone to get the idea that they could actually, literally pick me up and carry me off. I mean, I feel really smart compared to everyone else.

"What are we going to do with you." Saix said, seeming to realizing the train of thought I had. He seemed to get that there was an easier way around this.

"Well, you could leave me here and let me get home on my own." I said, hoping he would agree to it.

"No, we couldn't do that." He added. "That'd be too much in your favor."

I groaned, because you know, what would be really helpful right now? Sephiroth. I swear to god. He would fit in really well right now…And I'd probably tackle him and then that would be the end of this story because _something_ might happen. No, then I guess Sephy coming in right now would be bad. But he's so pretty…Then again, I bet at least one person wants to know what's going to happen to me.

"I can't take this anymore!" I yelled, shifting to push their weapons out of the way with Axel's cool circle things. "I'm not going to stand…er…lie here and let you guys threaten me into…whatever you were gonna do to me!"

The members of the Organization were circled around me again Marluxia stepping into the ring, up to me.

"Don't make history repeat itself, I don't want to lie on the ground again." I commented, shifting Axel's weapons in my hands a bit.

"Its not." He said, as I felt myself get grabbed by the arms. Saix had me by one arm, and Lexaues grabbed the other.

"Hey! This isn't fair!" I whined, as I started to be forced away from Marluxia. He began to laugh. "Yeah, laugh alright! I bet you're glad that you finally got control of the Organization! Xemnas was hotter than you! Your hair looks too pink! That's not your color!"

They let me go for a second only for Xigbar to grab me and throw me over his shoulders. "I'll take her from here."

"Let me down!" I shouted, as the members all began filing into a portal. "I still have no idea why all of you had to come! I thought you were all dead anyways!"

"We fade back into darkness." Xigbar said as he headed for the portal as well. "You can't kill something that's constantly being reborn, you know what I mean? You know, darkness being in every heart, and well…I guess you could say we thrive on it."

Are you as confused as I am? I don't want to be kidnapped!


	10. How to Carry a Damsel in Distress

Chapter Nine: How to Properly Carry a "Damsel in Distress"

Oo! I get to answer stuff for people! Crystal Feathers, see, it can't be Ansem because 1) Ansem is gone. 2)There were basically three Ansems 3) They were the real Ansem who died trying to destroy Kingdom Hearts, Xeanhort, Ansems assistant, and Xemnas, the Nobody and Organization leader, actually there're four of them if you could Xeanhort's heartless, which is the Ansem faced in Kingdom Hearts One. Tada. There it is, plain and simple. And if you read on to the following chapters, all the teachers in the school were actually disguised Organization members, EVEN though they were all "dead." Also, here's a bit of a summary so far: I got sucked into the game, then I fell on to Destiny islands. I became friends with Sora and co and started to go to school with them, started getting the crap scared out of my by the teachers. Riku demands proof of the game actually working, so somehow we find a PS2 and we use it. Then one of the teachers from school wants me to meet with him, Sora and co. coming. He turns out to be Marluxia. I threaten him with matches, end up holding Axels's chakrams and then running off screaming then I'm on the other island, and all the teachers from school are turning into Organization members and ganging up on me, and then . And then, they kidnap me! Alright I'm done. Go get some cookies and cream ice cream and juice…WAIT! It's a normal snack! (OMG long intro!)

"I don't like you guys anymore." I hissed, as I shifted around on some purple couch. "You were cool when I was playing the game, now you're all mean." Xaldin sat in front of me with a darkening glare. "I mean, aren't you all supposed to be dead? I don't get this!"

Xaldin reached forward and literally yanked the Kyo bag off of my back. He opened it and pulled out the cases for the games. "You don't happen to have anything that could work these?" I shook my head.

"It's not with me." Yay! I don't have to lie!

"C'mon, kid." Xigbar said, picking me up and carrying me under his arm. "Take me to it."

"Why do you need it!" I yelled, flailing about because someone was carrying me.

"We just do, now come on." He continued.

I began to gnaw on him arm. "I already told you, I'm not as thick as Sora!" I mumble yelled. "Tell me why or I'll tear your arm off!"

"You're being too rough with her, Xigbar." Zexion said from the corner, yanking me out from under his arm, and attempting to sit me on his shoulder. "She's a girl, so we have to treat her gently."

I have to sudden urge to kick him in the face. But I like his hair. "Um, excuse me. I never said I was going." Demyx barged into the conversation.

"No, she's like one of those damsels in distress, you're supposed to carry her like this!" He pulled me off Zexion's shoulder and carried me in his arms for a minute.

"And you had to kill of the one who probably knew how to handle girls!" I snapped, jumping down. "No wonder most of you hot ones got killed off in Chain of Memories!" I crossed my arms and grunted. "You know, for an Organization, you're not very organized. It's like you do what you want, when you want. You should go to something like, 'Evil Organization Group Therapy.'" I found myself noticing that I had run out of witty names for them. NOOO! Look what this game has done to me. I glared at Marluxia. "And you call yourself a leader! Damn, Xemnas was better than you even though he didn't give a crap when Sora 'killed' you guys off! I could be a better leader! And I have a heart!"

"Or do you?" Saix interrupted with a sinister laugh. I grabbed the nearest object to me and threw it at his head.

"This is why I want to go home! All of you are OOC!" I paused. "If you say that, it sounds like ook."

Zexion returned to attempting to show some of the other members the proper way to hold a teenage girl. And once again, I was thrown, literally, to each member. I swear. I could be a better leader.

"This is getting annoying!" I sang. "Up and down. Up and down." I groaned, feeling myself getting sick. "PUT ME DOWN!" And I ended back on the couch; with my bag **finally** back in my hands.

"I'm taking her!" Demyx shouted out, grabbing me and my bag and running into a portal of darkness.

Well that was fun.

_Not really_.

"So, anywhere in particular you wanna go?" he asked me.

"How about on my feet?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me a bit nervously as I threatened him with a match.

Hold on a second! Why the **_hell_** does everyone keep going back and forth with this fear of my matches! I mean, they're so tiny and they only stay lit for a minute! I don't get it! I mean, why is Demyx scared of my matches! He controls _water_. Tell me that that's not weird. I mean, he could conjure a squirt gun or something and put out my matches! Wait again…I didn't pack matches on my here did I? How are there matches in my bag? Why do I have them? Maybe this is some kind of conspiracy, and I _am_ Axel or something. OHEMGEE! I could be like to Axel, like Roxas is to Sora. That'd be so cool! Maybe that's why I'm here and I scare people with Fire. And when I was told that Axel got turned into a Dusk, maybe he got turned into ME! Oh this is so cool! Hold on a moment while I resort into fangirl mode. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay I'm done.

"Would you like to be nice and tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked cutely, hoping he was the type of person who could fall for that kind of thing.

"Uhh." He started, unfortunately, I was sidetracked, by the fact that the portal opened up into what was my room.

"I'm back!" I cheered, plopping on to my bed, and snuggling into the blanket. "Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod!" I yanked the blanket over my head. "You can go now." I said from under the blanket.

I heard Demyx scream in frustration. "You gotta get what you need and come on, I need to get you out of here!"

"Huh?" I asked, peeking my face out from under the blanket. I sharply inhaled a breath. The walls of my room behind him were swirling with darkness.

"It's being destroyed now."

"It was already destroyed." I corrected.

"It wasn't, now get things you need and come on!" I jumped off my bed and pulled a giant bag from my closet, and began to pile in notebooks, sketchbooks, pillows, blankets, clothes, games, and such things. And with a surge of guilt that I might be helping the other members of the Organization, I grabbed my PS2. Then, finally, I tossed in this computer to let everyone of other worlds read my recollection of these events.

I then looked at my room with a teary eyed look, and grabbed my old baby blanket as Demyx pulled me back into the portal. Yes, I did say baby blanket.

"We got it!" Demyx assured as I curled up on the same purple couch. I couldn't believe that it really was all gone now. My room…my mom…and my home, they were all gone.

"I hate this!" I yelled out, at the rejoicing Organization members. "My home is gone! What are you planning! You could have just let me stay there until it was all over with!"

The rejoicing stopped, and Marluxia stormed up to me. "You should be at least pleased that we saved you ass!" he snapped. "We got you out of that world before the signs even started."

"You were the ones!" I replied. "You're the ones who yanked me in my TV!" I paused. "And the second time?"

"That too." He growled. Marluxia turned around quickly, but long enough for me to pull out a match and flick it, lit of course, at the bottom of his coat, starting to flame up. Ha! It's a Snape moment in Harry Potter! He stamped it with his heal and turned back at me. "You think you're smart, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know I am." I said. "I'm in all Honors classes and I'm an existentialist." He conjured the scythe and threw it down so it was just at my face. I'm not sure what I did, but seconds later; we were both on other sides of the room. Either we had been punished (Haha, Me and Marluxia punished for fighting.) or we were still fighting. And in my hands, were Axel's circle things…no, they're chakrams, remember that, Anna! Chakrams!

I assumed we were fighting.

The other Organization members were all lined against the walls like referees. Marluxia pushed himself against the wall, and dashed through the air at me the scythe read to slice through me. Ow…

I threw up the chakrams in front of my to stop the slice. "Stop it!" I screamed, my eyes tightly shut, as I felt an extremely hot change in the climate. I opened my eyes carefully to see a tall wall of fire separating me from Marluxia.

He smirked and allowed the scythe to vanish. "I think we've found our new number eight."  
"No!" I quickly interrupted. "If you had told me that you wanted me to be a new Organization member, you might as well have said that when I told you all I could be a better leader. But now, that I'm pissed as hell since I know that you purposely waited for me to be mad enough from knowing that you allowed my world to be destroyed, and take me to it right when it's happening." I walked up to Demyx. "I don't hate you though." I waved a finger at him. "You gave me warning about my home world…and you've never been really uber bad to Sora. But you suck at fighting, but that's alright. I like you. You're cool." I looked at everyone else, and grabbed my giant bag and the Kyo bag. "And don't tell me now that I've lost my heart and I'm a Nobody too!"

"What if we said you are?" Vexen commented, he had been very quiet the whole time, even with his demonstration as to hold a girl.

I yanked out a match. "Well, if I'm supposed to be your new Axel or something, I could probably make tater tots outta you." Mmm…tater tots. "And plus, I'd remember not having a heart! I mean, I can feel. I know that I'm pissed at all of you, except Demyx. I know what it's like to be excited, happy, I wish I knew what love was, but don't make me talk about that because I'll yank your hair out. Now, where's the exit?"

Laxeaus pointed to a do with a big, giant, glowing sign saying "Exit" and I walked out, finding myself back to Destiny Islands, turning around to see where I had been…I screamed, obviously really, really mad.

It was the school. Probably the faculty room.


	11. When Mom is Too Cool for Your Own Good

Chapter Ten: When Mom is too Cool for Your own Good

Okay, I don't care that I just submitted one like, an hour ago, but I'm putting out another. Sorry, but you're going to have to stick with the same snack, I'm sorry if you're dieting. If you are, get some carrots or something. That'd be good. I keep forgetting that Donald is in this…I guess when he's not with just Sora and Goofy, he's hard to concentrate on. I'll just say that at this point, he was searching the other side of the island.

They had actually gone on a hunt to find me. I stood at the dock on the island, and waved at the main one frantically until they noticed me. (Holy crap! I was just at the school!) I turned around, and the school was gone…decoy! Damnit!

After about a half hour of waving, one of them noticed me and rowed out to get me, and my gigantic bag of stuff. All three of them were seated in the same boat, looking frantic.

"What happened?" Sora exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"They kidnapped me!" I explained excitedly as I loaded my bag into the boat.

"But you ran off." Riku contradicted.

"Just because I ran off doesn't mean that I wasn't kidnapped!" I snapped back at him. "I've had enough of your jackass persona to me. You even said a few days ago that you had changed for the better, and if a jackass is this, well…I guess you got worse. So shut up." I can't believe I just told Riku to shut up.

"So, what happened?" Kairi continued. "Where'd Marluxia go to?"

"He and the rest of the Organization members—"

"I don't get it." Sora said. "Why are they still alive? We killed them all."

I shrugged. "Xigbar explained to me something about how they can still exist as long as darkness exists. He kind of said that they _feed_ off it." I said that with a spooky like tone.

"That makes sense." Kairi added. "Because if the Heartless are still being created, there has to be Nobody's too. Not everyone could be just a regular Heartless."

"So, this probably means we need to destroy Kingdom Hearts…yet again." Riku groaned.

"I'm not taking part in this." I comment quickly. "There is no way."

"Oh c'mon!" Sora whined. "I mean, Maluxia explained that he wanted to see your games, so you've obviously important here somehow."

I didn't want to tell him about what happened with the wall of fire and such but… "Marluxia told me, the he thinks that they've found their new number eight." I said, mentally smacking myself.

"Eight?" Sora asked. "But…" he counted. "Axel's eighth…right?"

"Not anymore." I paused and tried fighting off a sad fangirl face. "I was told he was made into a Dusk." I shrugged. "I guess he betrayed them."

"He did." Sora added. "He helped me ward off Dusks on the way to the World that Never Was."

"He was loyal to Roxas, too." Riku continued, "And Roxas is safely napping inside Sora right now."

"Wait," Kairi said. "this explains why Anna had Axel's weapons!"

Okay, I think they got what was going on, so I finished up telling them what had been going on.

"Where have you been!" Donald squawked at me, as he saw me show up with the others.

"They'll explain." I said tiredly. "I'm wiped out." Sora pulled Donald aside and began explaining the situation to him.

"We've gotta get you off this island." Riku said, as Sora continued talking to Donald. "The Organization's after you, and probably all of us too."

"Donald!" Kairi called. "Is the gummi ready yet?"

"Almost done!" he assured. "We can leave this weekend."

"We have to." Riku added. "The Organization is after Anna, and we can't have her here. As soon as they get her, they'll be after us."

"Do you guys ever wish you could go back to your old lives?" I asked. "Does this ever get annoying?" They ignored my question…I'm okay with that. I can't blame them.

The next morning…I was picked up again! This time tossed over the shoulder by Sora. This is how **not** to carry a damsel in distress.

The ship was done, and it was actually very, very…awesome. How can I not say that? I mean, everyone knows how much a pain in the ass the gummi navigation was in the game, but this is fun.

"Make Anna name it!" Sora groaned. "We had this fight last time and you threatened me with paopu!"

"No!" I whined. "I'll give it a name like…Blaaarsh. And it'll be pronounced like swiggy." I paused. "We could call it RAKS or SKAR or KARS or SRAK or ARKS—"

"How about…" Sora started.

"How about we name it later." Riku finally suggested. "Let's get going."

"I like Swiggy though!" I whined, as I got pushed into the ship.

I couldn't believe it was actually working. It was so cool too. Interspace was o brightly color compared to Outerspace. I mean, this is what is connecting me to all these other worlds.

"Where're we headed?" I asked.

"Hollow Bas—I mean Radiant Garden." Sora said. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Nope." I agreed. Riku somewhat groaned, and we could hear him say, "Bad memories, bad place." In a nervous tone. Poor guy. It must be kind of like having PTSD or something.

"Lighten up." I joked, punching him. "I just had to witness my world being destroyed. You can get over a little bad memory. I mean, if I stick by you, annoying the hell out of you, I bet you'd forget about it." I kept smiling, and I couldn't stop, finally, I burst out into one of those giggle fits.

"Uh…Are you okay, Anna?" Kairi asked, seeming me on the floor in hysterics.

"I'm fine." I guaranteed. "This is just so flippin' awesome!"

_THUNK!_

"We're here!" Sora announced, getting up, and opening the hatch of the gummi and checking for any Heartless or Nobodies. "All clear! We can get out. As soon as Donald emerged, right before me, we heard another _thunk_.

"Donald!" running toward us was Goofy…and…holy crap! I ran forward and tackled a girl coming in our direction.

"Beth!" I screamed, hugging the girl. "What did I tell you! What. Did. I. Tell. You! It happened! We're here! We're in the game!"

"I know!" she squeaked. "And I brought my goofy figure like you told me."

"And I brought Donald, and lemme guess, Goofy was in your bag or something." I continued, Beth nodding.

"And you are?" Sora asked, coming up behind me, causing Beth to jump back pointing excitedly and muttering words of some unknown language.

"You've been with him!" she continued to squeak. She finally realized she had been asked something by Sora and began freaking out that she didn't answer sooner. "I'm Beth, Anna's friend…And she's so lucky!"

Sora laughed, Donald and Goofy were with him. "Welcome to the worlds of the game." He shrugged, not sure what to call it. "How long have you been here?"

"Uh…" she thought. "Two or three days, maybe. I think you're mom's around here somewhere."

I gulped…in a happy way. I didn't exactly want her to know what I was currently mixed up in.

"Are the dogs and cats here?" I asked. Beth nodded, said she had been taking care of them. I sighed a sigh of relief. I could live here now, my mom and pets are here. Home? What are you talking about, haha. "Beth, I love ya, kid, but you can't let my mom know that I'm here. After I leave, go right ahead. Let her know I'm okay."

And yet again, I was carried away, by Riku, who threw me over his shoulder so I could wave to Beth while they directed me to Leon's place. Another example as how to not carry a damsel in distress.

Leon took a scornful look at me, and sat down. "You want me to teach her how to fight…with chakrams. Axel's chakrams too. It'll never work. Look at her." He paused. "She may be able to use a sword, to a degree, and a bow, but…a bow? Unless those arrows are miniature keyblades, she's not going to have much luck in training."

"Don't get me angry right now. I know French and German." I glared at him and pulled out the matches. Maybe he's scared of them too!

Leon groaned, seeing that all six of us, that's including Donald and Goofy, were serious. "No. I won't."

The door was kicked open and we heard. "SQUALL LEONHART!" a voice roared, as I saw…..

"**_Mom!_**" I groaned. "I told Beth not to tell you." Mom walked up to Leon and gave him this look of pure anger.

"Squall, you train my daughter! You don't know what it's like to have a daughter who you'd die if you lost! Make sure she learns what she needs to know!" Mom looked at me, and smiled, and kissed me on the head. "You listen to Mr. Leonhart. I don't want you to get hurt. You know that. I love you, sweetie. I'll be in town if you need me." And she left.

I sat there in shock, barely breathing. "You heard my mom." I shivered, talking to Leon. "Train me."


	12. I'm Too Klutzy for My Chakrams

Chapter Eleven: I'm Too Klutzy for my Chakrams

I AM FREE! Okay, that means, I am out of school for the summer! Yes, and you know what that means! More chapters! Yay! I'm still "patiently" waiting for my KH2 soundtrack, because once I get that, these chapters aren't going to stop! And for anyone who's interested, this story is somewhere in between 1/3 and ½ written. Chapter 14 or 15 or something like that'll be the half way point. So brace yourself. It may even be like, chapter 80…Haha, I'd torture you all and never finish it then. By the way, I am drawing chibi pics of what is actually happening in the scenes. So far I have one of me and Demyx, Marluxia, Xigbar and I'm finishing my one with Zexion's example as to how to carry a damsel in distress. Anyways, I'm going to get started now…Enjoy some pudding snacks and…you know the drill.

"You have to balance yourself!" Leon snapped when I kept falling over when I swung a chakram.

"I'm trying." I growled. "If you haven't noticed, I'm short. Axel was tall. He was like…almost seven feet? I don't know. But I'm short!"

Leon sighed, "You're better than you were at the beginning of the week though."

"You better give me kudos for that." I hissed, threatening him with a match. "I've made a lot of progress."

"A lot of progress for a—" I threw the match at him.

"You're mean." I sniffed, trying to balance myself again. "I bet that I could probably use these better than you."

There was silence.

"You're probably right." He took one of the chakrams from my hand. "Damnit, Axel, why'd you have to choose these to fight with. I mean, this is a really stupid choice. You could've even used a tank of gasoline and you'd be a hell of a lot stronger."

I grabbed the other chakram from him and attempted to swirl around with them both in my hands, only to bump into the wall with one of the chakrams stuck in place.

"One more time, and if you can't get it, you're done for the day." Leon sighed, as he yanked the chakram out of the wall, and handed it to me. "And if you can't get it by Friday, I give up."

"Come on!" I groaned in disbelief. "You've gotta have faith in me!"

"Just try swinging at me already."

Axel, if you are somewhere in my head…or heart…please help me, I don't know how to use these. You knew how to use these things, help…please?

"Balance yourself." Leon started. "And…now." I started to stumble forward, the chakrams at my side and I felt myself lean all my weight to one side and swing at Leon who through up the gunblade in defense. "Good, now try the other arm."

I shifted around a bit and swung my other arm with the chakram and linked it together with the first.

"How was that?" I asked, smiling, as I kept the chakrams in place.

"Now let me see you actually go in for hitting me." He insisted as I swung my arms around and off the gunblade. I groaned again. Doing that once was hard!

Leon held the gunblade at his side. "What, you want me to go first?" he asked, seeing that I was still standing motionless.

I shrugged. "If you want to." I said, breathing deeply. I know it was only training, but it didn't feel like that.

Leon took a few steps forward and swung the gunblade downward, causing me to lift a chakram to block the swing at my face.

"Could we do this tomorrow?" I asked. "I'm suddenly not in the mood." The chakrams disappeared and I headed out of the building and started to search for Sora and the others.

"Hey Anna!" I looked around, then upwards to see Sora waving down at me. "Come on! We want to show you something!" I ran up the stairs to where he was standing and headed off with him.

"What's going on?" I asked, catching up with him. "We're not getting attacked are we?"

"Nah, we're heading to what's left of Villains Vale." He said, in a really scary, cheery way.

I looked at him, eyes wide, and pushed up my glasses…I bet you forgot that! I have glasses! "Sora, that was really creepy."

"Sorry." He said as we walked into the ruins of the bailey.

"I didn't think it was still standing—Whoa." This world is so different from the one in the game. I mean, there was a deep hole in the ground from something, and in the distance, Villains Vale was still standing peacefully. It smelled like smoke and such, and it was really awesome.

"Come on!" Sora called, as he jumped down, avoiding the hole. I looked at him with a complete look of "Durrr"

"Uh, Sora, do you remember that I'm not as agile as you are and I need to crawl down there?" I called down, as I slid down a bit on the ledge. "Oof…Ow…You're really mean!"

"Sorry!" he called back, waiting for me. "Hurry though, Riku's gonna start accusing me of—"

"Cheating on Kairi!" I joked, as I got all the way down, wishing I could go back up again, afraid Sora might hurt me.

"Let's get going." He said, completely ignoring my awesomely witty comment.

I nearly feel off a cliff…four times. See, this is why I'm probably very out of place in Kingdom Hearts. I'm stumbling, can't use weapons, nearly fall off cliffs and am being kidnapped by the Organization…Okay that part is pretty normal.

"How'd practice with Leon go?" Kairi asked me as I got there with Sora. I sobbed and told her how much it sucked.

"Leon hates you." Riku joked, as I smacked him in the arm.

"Where're Donald and Goofy?" I asked as we headed towards the platform to the castle.

"Goofy had to take Donald back to Daisy. She's been complaining about where he's been. They'll be back though." Sora clarified. "I told them to let the King know what's going on."

I clapped. "I've actually been noticed!" I chimed. "Aw, you guys are awesome."

"I think you might have competition, Kairi." Riku continued to joke, both me and Kairi hitting him.

"Riku, lay off her." Sora said. "I mean, we all know how much you like her."

We all started laughing, I mean, it was pretty funny. Riku did show all the signs of an elementary school boy when he likes someone.

I then realized we probably should've found Beth and invited her to come with us. Aww, I feel really bad now…But you never know, it might be a good thing that I didn't think of that sooner.

We all boarded the platform to the castle, and I stood at the edge and opened my arms, mimicking _Titanic_.

"Woooohooo!" I cried out, then looking back at the others, who I was surprised to see weren't looking at me with a 'What the hell is she doing.' Face. "This is so _cool_!"

"That great that you're enjoying it." Kairi said, joining me with her arms widespread, screaming with me.

_FWMMM!_

What? That's the only way I can describe the sound the platform makes when it stops.

"Come on!" Sora yelled as he dashed ahead of us, Riku close behind. "I beating you, Riku!" we could hear him say.

"Shut up Sora!" Riku yelled back at him.

"Wow…" I said, starting to walk forward. "I'm a glad I'm a girl." I started to walk up to the guys with Kairi. "I don't want to go home now."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"My mom is here. And all the members of the zoo." She looked confused. "I have six pets." Then suddenly…

_VROOM!_

Kairi had dashed ahead of me, and had caught up with the guys. "You're all really mean!" I shouted, noticing them all laughing.

"Show us your stuff, Axel!" Sora shouted. With that, I carefully extended my arm and slowly lifted my middle finger.

"That wasn't funny!" I growled as I got up to them. "I'm not Axel!"

"Come on, yes it was." Riku added. "The Organization thinks your Axel's replacement. That's pretty funny." I took off my shoe and smacked him with it. "Hey!"

"Don't look at me. I didn't sound mean to myself." Sora pushed open the doors to the ballroom of the castle.

"Enough already." Sora said, "Let's go in!"

I was just heading in when—

"Anna! We chose a new name for you!" I turned around, the others with me, to see Demyx a few feet away. "Okay, so we chose a few, but we want you to choose."

"I don't want a new name!" I whined, as my friends pulled out their Keyblades. "I like Anna!"

"We were actually thinking about Annax. So, your name'll be the same—Not you again!" Demyx said, cutting himself off when he saw Sora. He slumped and grabbed me by the wrist, and pulled me up against him like a hostage and covered my mouth. "You make a single move and she's mine!"

"So, negotiations are out of the question?" Riku asked. "What kind of terrorist are you?"

The four began to debate back and forth when I got the idea to…

_CHOMP!_

I bit down on Demyx's hand and scurried back a bit and took out the matches.

"Damnit!" he swore as he conjured his sitar. He groaned, seeming to remember how much he sucked at fighting.

I struck the matches and held them out in front of me, feeling something burning in my hands.

The others ran up to my side as Demyx began to approach me again.

"C'mon, it's not like we're going to hurt you." He said holding his hand out to me.

"This is gonna be like the who Roxas thing with me, isn't it!" Sora yelled at him. He pushed past the rest of us and stood up to Demyx. "Anna has a heart! She can't be in the Organization!"

Kairi and Riku were closer to the side of Sora, and me in the far back. The matches in my hands began to shake as Sora and Demyx verbally fought it out.

"Sora…" I started, feeling the burning sensation again. He continued to yell at Demyx. "SORA!" I yelled finally, getting his attention. "Get down!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi all went flat on to the ground.

The matches changed to the chakrams and they began spinning, spitting out a tornado of fire directed straight at Demyx.

Demyx rapidly began playing the sitar and what looked like a tidal wave rose, blocking out the fire. "Where'd your head go? You control fire, I control water. Axel wasn't even this dumb!"

"For the **last** time! I am **not** stupid!" I shouted, the fire erupting from the chakrams again, heading at Demyx. Instead of the fire hitting him, water shot back at me, slamming me against the wall.

Mother…fubber…That fricken' hurt!

Demyx ran up to me and grabbed me by the collar. "You ready to come with us?" he asked angrily.

"No." I hissed back at him, despite how much pain I was in. "And I said you I didn't mind."

"That's why they sent me, kid." He grinned, my hand getting bound by water like handcuffs.

"Let Anna go!" a voice called out. I looked past Demyx…And Sora, Riku and Kairi…I thought it was them! And I saw…

Axel.


	13. He Was in my Room!

Chapter Twelve: He Was in my Room!

I GOT MY KH2 SOUNDTRACK! Okay, that's basically all I have to say. I'm really happy…Why? Because this story is going to be so much more fun than it was when I was writing it with only the KH1 soundtrack. Oh yay! Sorry if this seems a bit weird, I spent the entire time writing this, dancing my ass off to the Japanese version of Sanctuary…okay, so it's called Passion, who cares. Get some Kix please!

I drew in a sharp breath as Axel pulled Demyx away from me. I was leaning against the wall, sitting down, and Sora and the others ran up to me.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kairi asked me edgily. I nodded slowly.

"That was some first fight." I laughed. "I didn't know water was that painful."

"Sarcastic, even when she's been slammed against a wall." Riku groaned.

"We've gotta get you outta here." Sora said, trying to help me up, only for me to want to sit down again.

"AXEL!" I called, catching his attention for a second. "You want your chakrams?"

He smirked and the chakrams were in his hands. "I'm good, thanks though!"

"Oh, so you're going to stay and wait for him." Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I want to see what's going on."

"Y'know." Axel said to Demyx. "I'd say we're pretty evenly matched."

"I'd have to agree." He paused. "No we're not! I control water. You control fire. I could kick your ass!"

"You do have a point." Axel continued. "But see, I have…Anna on my side."

"No you don't!" I yelled. "I've lost feeling in my back! I can barely move here!"

"I also have Rox—I mean Sora, with me too."

"Do I have to?" Sora whined. "This isn't actually my fight!"

I started to get up to actually see what was going on between Axel and Demyx. I mean…why the hell does everything have to be about me right now? This really sucks.

"Anna, sit down!" Riku snapped, grabbing my arm and yanking me down again. Damnit, that hurt!

I sighed and sat down again, just in time for Axel to get pushed back, in a sliding kind of way in front of the four of us.

"Dude, if you guys were so desperate for a new replacement for me, you should've kept me!" he growled.

Demyx then faded away into the darkness without a word. Axel slumped his arms, and looked at the four of us.

"You probably want me to explain what's going on, don't you?" he asked, helping me, the cripple, up first.

"That'd be nice." I said sarcastically. "We only just have no idea what the hell is happening to me!"

"I saw you fade back into the darkness." Sora commented. "I did, right?"

"Just because we fade back into darkness doesn't mean we're dead." Axel demonstrated. "It takes a lot more than that."

"But you told me you put your whole being into that attack!" Sora groaned.

"That doesn't mean that—" he paused. "Hey, you're kind of right." He paused again. "Maybe it's because Roxas found his way back, that I thought I could find my way back to the light…Or somethin' like that." He paused again. "Now where's this King of yours. I need to have a little chat with him."

"He's at his home world again." Kairi explained sourly.

"Kairi!" Axel acknowledged her existence and hugged her gratefully. "How've you been!"

"Still traumatized from you dragging me into a portal of darkness." She hissed. Axel looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, shnuckums." He whimpered. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Shnuckums?" Sora asked, pulling Kairi aside. "What did you do to her!"

"Relax." Axel joked. "I'm just playin' with you guys."

I'm glad me and Riku didn't bite his face off. I'm an Axel fangirl after all…Wait! I didn't fulfill my duties!

"Uh, Axel." I said, tugging on the sleeve of his coat.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at me, only in time for me to glomp his ass to the ground.

"I DID IT!" I yelled. "I have glomped Axel!" My fellow fangirls can rejoice with me at the fact one of us has glomped him! Yay!

"I was expecting that." He assured. "Fangirls can't keep their hands off me." I got off of him, from my lying position on top of him.

"You know about fangirls! You've been to my world!" I cried.

"I've been in your room." He replied.

AHHH! Axel's been in my room!

"You haven't…" Riku finally said in disbelief. "How? Her world's gone." Axel smirked and avoided answering…Thanks a lot!

"Anyways, kiddies…"

"Hold on!" Sora interrupted. "We're not kids. We're teenagers. Three of us are 15."

"Hold old are you!" I asked.

"Uh…" Axel thought about his age! "Nineteen? Twenty? I don't know."

"Wow…" Kairi gasped. "You don't know hold old you are."

"I've been a Nobody for a long time!" Axel retorted.

"Watch it be like six months." Riku coughed.

"Oh, ha ha. Not funny." I struck a match and waved it at him.

"Let's talk why I control fire…I'm a water person too! It's it my horoscope! I don't have any water in my chart so I would tend to be drawn towards it more! I'm an earth-connected person too! Fire is not in my personality! Explain stuff!"

"The Organization is trying to resurrect Xemnas." Axel explained.

"I think we got that." Sora said. "It's really obvious. What else."

"**And** they're trying to get hearts of our own by recruiting members with strong hearts."

"Me? Strong-hearted? Ha, that's good. I have almost **NO** self-esteem. How can I be strong-hearted!" I complained.

"Do you hate a lot of people?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. I was—"

"There ya go." He corrected. "You'd probably make a good Nobody. If you hate a lot of people, then that's probably why the Organization picked you. They'll probably wait until your heart becomes corrupt with darkness and take it for their own. One of them will probably use it and be whole again."

I screamed wildly. I was pissed off. So, this is why they love me. This is why Demyx, the nice one, is trying to kill me.

GAAH! This isn't fair!

"Anything else?" Axel asked. "Cause it's either that I'm tagging with you, or I'm gone."

"How'd you know Anna's name?" Riku asked.

"I told you. I was in her room."

"How'd you get in my room then!" I asked frantically.

"Did you _forget_ that I can open up portals leading to where ever I want to go." Axel explained, yet again.

"Then how do you know about her?" Kairi asked as well.

"The Organization was talking about her. Said she was obsessed with going to new worlds and that she'd be a good addition. I did my homework and I went on the **internet**."

Oh my god…They have the internet…I can still post this story for everyone!

"Was it really the Organization who tried pulling me in through the TV…both times?"

"No! They wouldn't do that." Axel clarified. "That was me. I was trying to get you through the TV and get you to Disney Castle."

"Then why'd she end up with us?" Sora asked.

"I dropped her."

Wow…Axel's stalking me! That's so cool…Sort of.

"Why me though?" I asked. "There are millions of other people out there like me. Why am I so damn important! I mean, I'd like be the Roxas replacement, because he was moody. I'm moody too. Why is this happening to me?"

And finally…someone figured the right way to carry a Damsel in Distress, as we headed back into town.

But I hate it, so someone, make Axel put me down.

"What're going to do?" Sora asked, helping me free myself from Axel. "Are we going after the Organization again?"

"I've got a better idea." Axel grinned. "Anna's gonna go undercover for us."

"Wha!" I squeaked. "I don't wanna!"

"Why?" Kairi asked. "What good is going to come from it?"

"Well, knowing the Organization," Riku started, Axel cutting him off.

"They'll try and station her at the Castle because she has a Heart and anything without hearts, can't set foot in there." Axel finished, looking apologetic at Riku who seemed to want a moment of glory.

"And?" I asked.

"She'll be safe there, right?" Riku asked, getting a word out.

"Exactly. She could send my message to the King about the situation…and announce my alliance."

"What'll come from it for me?" I asked. "It's not like I'm going to get a Keyblade or something. I have these." The chakrams conjured in my hands.

"The King could probably make a Keyblade made from those, or something like that. That is if you want to be a follower of the rest of these Keyblade warriors." Axel joked, only stopping to see the very pissed off looks on the others faces. Axel quickly changed the subject. "Yeah, Anna, we're gonna have a lot of fun getting you ready for your little mission."

Yay…I'm a double agent.

That was sarcastic by the way.


	14. I Like to Groove to Passion

Chapter Thirteen: I Like to Groove to Passion

Now, with the possession of the KH2 soundtrack, summer vacation and lots of cereal, this story will be done in no time. And I would like to know if anyone would like me to write a very dramatic Axel story…along with a sequel to this. I've had it in my mind for about two months. It involves me being in a play. It's almost the reverse of this story. I think you lovely people would like it. By the way, if you haven't noticed, I always spell Laxeaus wrong. I think that I spelled it right here. Anyways, you're stuck with either Kix or yogurt.

"We should probably dye your hair." Axel suggested, as he decided on what should be done to help me. "I dyed mine."

"I was wondering why your hair was that fake red color. Riku's hair wasn't silver, it was blonde." I commented. "Do I _have_ to dye my hair? I like the color it is."

"Fine." Axel said. "But you're going to have to add a little something to yourself that will make everyone believe you're actually accepting their offer."

"Like what?" Sora asked, as he attempted to keep Leon from biting Axel's face off for using chakrams as a weapon.

"I dunno, a little tattoo or something—"

"Absolutely not!" I took a peek out the door and saw my mom standing there.

"Mom!" I groaned. "I'm undergoing training! Go watch the dogs! Talk to Beth!"

"Hi Anna!" she said from across the room.

I screamed out in confusion.

"Everyone, go away!" I screamed. "Mom, you too!" People slowly began to file away…even Beth, but except Leon who lived in the building. "I had enough stress at home. Too many people I hated."

"Lighten up!" Axel said. "Just remind yourself that _they're all dead_ now." He pat me on the shoulder and began to pace, thinking of what to do. "Well, you are going to have to buy your own coat, gloves, shoes, and pants. The Organization doesn't just cough up money to new members. So, I'll have to help you with that. You're also going to have to learn how to master these things…And with a trainer like, Leon here, who's never used them, you'll need some real help here."

"Anything else?" Kairi asked, as we quickly heard her voice change. "Axel, I can't believe you're doing this to her! She's never had any major experience with the Organization except with the game, and you're just throw her in there! What's wrong with you! You didn't treat Roxas like this! So, you're just going to toss Anna into the Organization and leave her, aren't you!"

"Namine, I never said that!" Axel growled, as Kairi covered her mouth.

"Sorry!" Kairi said. "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Axel waved the comment by Namine away, and continued pestering me. "You should dye your hair though."

"I've dyed my hair like twelve times, and if I do it once more, I'll go bald!"

"That's even better!" Axel announced. "Go bald!"

"No!" I shouted.

"She can have my coat." Riku said. "I still have one."

"I thought you got rid of yours." Sora said. "We all saw you throw it away."

"That doesn't mean I don't have others."

There was a knock on the door. Sora opened it to show Beth running in waving a CD.

"Your mom gave it to me for you!" she said, handing it to me to reveal.

"MY KH2 SOUNDTRACK!" I squealed. "Omigod, omigod, omigod! We have to play it!"

I ran up to Cid's computer and opened the disk drive and let it start playing. I skipped the first two songs and started grooving to the Japanese version of Passion.

"How can you understand that!" Riku asked.

"I know it in English, thank you." I commented. "Axel, I'm pumped up for some training now."

And by Friday, I was grooving once again in the same spot, wearing an Organization outfit, not really caring that I could die within the next few hours.

"You ready for this?" Axel asked me, as he seemed to lean against an imaginary wall.

I shrugged. "If I can have some Fritos first. I suddenly want some." Axel opened up a portal.

"Get in there kid." He laughed. "Sora told me that they'll meet you at the castle within a few days…if things go right." And he pushed me in.

I found myself looking at the door to the teacher's lounge at the school. I sighed and knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal Zexion in just his underwear. "Ahh!" I squawked, shielding my eyes.

"Annax is back." He called into the lounge/office room/really fancy place.

"Can you just call me Anna?" I asked, hoping my drama skills were still sharp as they were back in my world.

Zexion shrugged and let me in. "You might want to put some pants on." I commented.

"They're drying!" he snapped, as I walked in, observing how empty the room felt, despite how many people were in there.

"Explain how you got the coat." Xaldin asked me sourly. Oh crap…I hadn't thought about it. They'd probably think I was a wimp if I said that I bought it. If I said Riku gave it to me, they'd probably catch on…

"Uh…" I started. "I stole it." I prayed that they would believe it.

"From who? Axel?" Demyx laughed. "He wouldn't even face me."

"People won't face you, Demyx," Larxene said. "Because they know that they'd kick your ass."

"I stole it from Riku." I muttered, catching their attention.

"Riku?" Laxeaus said. "You stole it from him?"

"Yeah."

"Did you fight him, or did you just steal it and get away with it?" Marluxia hissed, bring his face right up to mine.

"Does it matter?" I asked. "Either way, I got away with it." Demyx and Larxene pulled me to the side.

"How'd it feel?" Demyx asked me.

"What?"

"Being a part of the Organization that's going to put an end to all of this fighting between light and darkness." Larxene said. "The only way for it all to stop is if everyone gives up their heart. Everyone'll be a Nobody, and then, the fighting stops."

"What about the Heartless?" I asked. "They'll be left."

"We'll be taking them out." Demyx added. "We just need a working Keyblade."

"We're going to recreate Kingdom Hearts, too." Larxene continued. "That way, we can bring Xemnas back. At least I think so."

Aw crap. This is what Axel wants my help for.

"Annax!" Marluxia called.

"I said to call me Anna!" I yelled at him.

"I don't care. You are Annax now. You're in the Organization now. You'll go by what we call you!" he snapped.

I sighed. "Whatever…" I realized with my dialog, I sounded a lot like them. Woot, I sound like a stoner. "What do you want."

"We need you to infiltrate Disney Castle. You'll be able to since you have a heart."

Axel, you're really good at this.

"Can you open portals yet?" he asked me, seeming to forget he had just said that I have a heart. I shook my head, and he opened a portal for me and threw me in.

I fell down on to a soft, plush carpet. Finally! Carpeting! I pushed myself up, only to find the King with the Keyblade in front of me.

"Don't hurt me!" I squeaked.

"How are you in the castle?" he asked me, holding the Keyblade directly at me.

"I have a heart!" I pointed at my chest. "It goes boom boom! I'm a double agent, okay?"

The King lowered his Keyblade. "What's your name?"

"My name's Anna." I said, taking off the coat. "I'm a friend of Sora's. I'm trying to help stop a plan…okay series of plans…by the Organization."

"You're the girl they want to recruit, then." The King asked.

"Yeah, Axel's trying to help me get out of it and stop them all." I paused. "He told me that I could be safe here."

The King's Keyblade vanished and he started to lead me down a hallway towards the library. "Here, huh?" he said. "He may be a Nobody, but it's a good thing that he still knows that it's best to keep your friends safe."

"Whoa!" I said. "I just met Axel last week!"

"That doesn't mean that he can't be your friend." The King continued. "Do you know anything else about your arrival here?"

"I know the Organization is trying to recreate Kingdom Hearts." I said. "Omigod, I forgot, in my world, all of what's going on takes—"

"I already heard from Goofy and Donald." The King assured me. "It's a game."

"Yeah." I said. "And that's one thing I know the Organization wants my help with. They're trying to get to even more worlds by the means of my games."

"Hmm." The King started. "Do you have the games with you?" I took the Kyo bag off my back and pulled out the three games.

"Right here. I bring them everywhere."

"I'm going to need to take a look at those." He said, as I handed him the games.

"You're not going to break them are you?"

"Of course not! I just want to see how they work." He continued, seeming to tell how uncomfortable I was about letting him see the games.

"I think those games are the only way that I can get home again." I said. "Because that's how I got here. Axel pulled me in through the TV screen."

"Don't worry about it!" The King replied, seeming to try and cheer me up. "I told Riku he'd get home, and I know you can too."

"What if the world's been destroyed too?" I asked.

"If we can restore worlds once, we can do it again."

King Mickey, if you're not right, I've lost all hope in Kingdom Hearts.


	15. U Jst Got Pwn3d N00b!

Chapter Fourteen: U Jst got Pwn3d N00b!

Okay, so I have to say that I am really happy that I have over 1000 hits. I've never gotten more than 300 hits on any of my stories, and my most amount of reviews is 17. So, I'm really happy with this story. I'm also happy to hear that I've been put into a C2 that says, and I quote, "An archive that holds the few, the proud, the best stories for one of the most loved games of all time! Basically, it has all the good Kingdom Hearts stories that make you want to get comfortable and just read all day." That makes me feel AWESOME. And whether or not people want me to, I'm going to write an Axel story. If you can't tell, he and Demyx are my favorite new original characters in KH2. Then again, at heart, like most girls, I'm a Riku fangirl…Hey, I can be a fangirl to more than one guy, can't I? Alright, you're still stuck with Kix, I don't have any other food in the house.

The King had given me my own personal room in the castle to use until Sora and the others arrived there to help me out. It was pretty nice, it was—oh how do I say it?—luxurious.

I was allowed to explore the castle everyday, as long as I didn't break anything. It was great. They had one of those ball pits! You know, those things with all the multi-colored balls and little kids could dive into it! It's so cool! Talk about a break!

Well…it was a _great_ break until, I headed into the courtyard and…

"You're stalking me aren't you?" I asked, seeing Demyx leaning against a trimmed hedge. "How did you get in here?"

"Why aren't you doing your job?" he replied with another question.

"What if I told you I was being held hostage?" I lied, continuing the question game.

"Why would they do that?" Demyx caught on.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"What's wrong with the King?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why'd'you have to be so mean?"

"Why should I be nice?"

"Why shouldn't you?" It took me a second, I needed to answer quickly.

"Why should I be nice to someone like you?" He smiled, seeming to see my confusion.

"Why can't we just kiss and make up?"

"Why would I want to kiss you?" I replied back, a bit freaked out.

"Why don't you?"

"Do you remember that you don't have a heart?" Damn! That one was good!

"Touché." He said, ending the game, and backing up into a portal of darkness.

I stood there in all anger, sadness, and a bit confused, and I dashed off towards the throne room, tripping several times on the soft fluffy carpet.

"King Mickey!" I called out, tripping on the carpet again, as I ran up to him and Queen Minnie. "The Organization…" I panted, feeling like I had ran a marathon.

Listen well kiddies: Don't smoke no matter how depressed you are

Also: I quit a while ago.

"What about it?" the King asked, making sure the door was closed.

"They got in." I continued, breathing heavily. "One of them at least, Demyx. He was in the courtyard."

"How could they have gotten in?" the Queen asked.

"I don't know." I replied, pacing and yanking my hair. "Gah, everything's my fault!"

"Are you sure there was only one of them?" the King went on.

"Only where I was." I replied.

"Go search the upper floors, Anna." The King ordered. "They might be here to take you back. Hurry up and go!"

"Already gone!" I called from the doorway.

The chakrams appeared in my hands, as Dusks appeared in the hallways. I don't want to pull an Axel in order to protect the castle! I am not going to—AHH!

It bit me! A Dusk bit me!

I kicked it. Go me. I kicked it.

And then I ran. I haven't had any experience fighting Nobodies other than the Organization…Where's my reaction command and my triangle button! I'm going to pretend to hit it, and maybe, I'll perform Reversal.

C'mon imaginary button, help me.

_Oof_…

I fell…I guess that counts.

I got up and I suddenly thought of something. I'm holding, two three-foot wide chakrams that weight, maybe twenty-five pounds each, I don't know, they're heavy, and I've got a whole line of Dusks in front of me…

"CHAAARGE!" I shouted, running down the hallway, throwing them all to the said and vanishing in a poof of white smoke.

I looked back, and pointed and laughed, hoping that it wouldn't antagonize the survivors…they could think, remember?

I ran up a staircase, find very few Dusks on the higher levels…I could some help here…I'm a klutz, help…please…I don't want to do this alone.

"Sora you lucky bastard." I said aloud. "You've got loads of friends everywhere you go, you always have someone to help you!"

"Aww, how sad is that?" I turned around, and Demyx was there…again!

"Are they trying to make you redeem yourself?" I asked. "This is getting really annoying!"

"Sorry about that, but, well, I'm here to either take you back, or…use excessive…action." He explained. I was really tempted to say, "You'll never take me alive, copper!" but I didn't.

"Fine," I said. "Use excessive action." I held the chakrams firmly in my hands and waited for Demyx to make a move, but instead, I just…

_Shwing…._

"Ha!" I pointed at him, laughing, as he swung the sitar at me. "Ow…" I sniffed. "You hurt a girl." I let my eyes well up with "tears."

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry!" he yelped. "Are you okay?" He gave me a hand, helped me up, then.

"Wow…you're really gullible." I observed, almost freaked out. "I know plenty of guys who don't fall for that…maybe it's just a worldly thing."

"You little…" Demyx fought off the urge to probably call me a bitch, and started rapidly playing the sitar. Water began to stream up from the ground.

I squealed and I braced myself to start to try drinking…That probably won't work…But…maybe if I…

I ran right up to Demyx and stood there, because he wouldn't turn his water on himself. No one's that stupid. "Why don't we make this a fair fight?" I suggested. "No fire, no water, just weapons." Please buy it, please buy it…

"Alright." Demyx agreed. YES! He bought it! "Why not." And he swung at me with the sitar, knocking me to the ground.

"Ow." I groaned, raising a hand.

"You said 'fair fight'." He smirked, standing over me with the sitar pointed at my face.

"Not gonna help me this time?" I asked, waving my hand. "That really hurt. I'm not faking this time."

Demyx stepped away from me and attempted to try and carry a damsel in distress again…But, me being awesome like that…

I swung the chakrams at the bottom of his coat before he could even try carrying this "damsel in distress."

"Just because I fall doesn't mean that I'm down for good." I laughed, as I swung again, with Demyx blocking my attack with the bottom of the sitar.

Demyx swung the sitar at me again, causing me to counterattack, knocking him down on to the ground. He rebounded, and the fight continued.

Then I swung at him once more, in some cool spinning thing that I saw Axel do before, knocking him on to his back again. I can't believe that I actually succeeded in doing it.

I pointed both chakrams at Demyx. He started to forced himself up, only to lean back on his hands.

"What was that?" he asked. I grinned wildly, and resorted to my 1337 days.

"U jst got pwn3d n00b!" I laughed, starting to run off.

"What?" Demyx called after me.

"That was 1337 for, 'I just kicked your ass!'" And I made sure he faded off again.

I searched to higher hallways of the castle in search of anymore Dusks or Organization members. Fortunately, there were none, good for me. I'm wiped out.

I headed back down to the throne room, and informed the King of having had cleared the castle. I was exhausted. That's just a sign that I'm barely a match for Demyx. I'm like, this much, better than he is. By the way, I was pinching my fingers together for that.

"So, they're trying to get you back." The King analyzed. "What did you tell Demyx about why you're still here?"

"I told him I was being held hostage." I said. The King looked thoughtful.

"I'm going to have to notify Sora about this, he should get here right away." He said.

"What should I do until then?" I asked.

"Don't leave the castle." The King Advised. "The Organization will find another way to get into the castle, so do not leave the castle!"

I don't really want to leave the castle. But what I do want…is to know how they got in here…without a heart.


	16. GAH! Stop Following Me!

Chapter Fifteen: GAH! Stop Following Me!

My Axel story is out, it's called "This Nobody Can Feel" it was rated M, but since there isn't anything majorly bad yet, it's rated T. So, that way, everyone can get a taste of it. I'm proud of this. I typed it within an hour. Woot. Anyways, here's chapter 15, you're still stuck with Kix.

I was lying face down in the giant ball pit when I felt s giant…fwump. I lifted my face up to find Kairi in the ball pit.

"We came!" she said. "Sora and Riku are talking to the King with Donald and Goofy."

I sighed a sigh of relief, "I've been freaking out!" I glomped Kairi, persuading myself that she wasn't some Organization member in disguise. "They've been getting in here, and, and…."

"Cannonball!" and the balls went flying everywhere. On the other side of the ball pit was Axel…How the hell did he get in here!

But the coat was gone…And he looked like a normal teenager…er adult. He was dressed casually in…

"Those are my clothes!" I shouted, seeing that he was wearing my one shirt with a monkey on it. "That is my shirt!"

"Really?" he asked, looking at the tag. "It fits really well."

"You better not be wearing my pants!" I dove under the balls and 'swam' towards Axel.

"Anna!" Kairi called, as I felt myself being lifted up.

"They're my pants." Axel corrected. "But if you want to get in them, I'm okay with that." He smirked and pat me on the back roughly.

"Ahh!" I squirmed out of his grip and back over to Kairi. "….Ewwwww." But the fangirl in me said, "OH BABY!"

The door to the room opened up, and I was so glad that Sora and the others came in then. If they came in like, ten seconds earlier, that would've been creepy.

"Axel, why are you wearing Anna's shirt?" Sora asked.

"I'd like to see you wear women's clothing!" he retorted.

"I've worn women's shirts." Sora growled. "I didn't like it."

"When?" Riku asked. "Did you steal one of Kairi's?"

"I'll tell you later_ Riku_." He hissed.

"C'mon!" Donald squawked at us. "We have to get to the Throne Room!"

"The King wants to see all of us specially." Goofy added.

"And you know," I said, climbing out of the ball pit. "As soon as we get there, the Organization is going to come after me again."

"Then I won't let them." Axel said, lifting me up and holding me over his shoulder.

"This isn't how you carry a damsel in distress!" I shouted, as we headed down to the Throne Room.

"Think of Axel like a bodyguard." Riku suggested. "Pretend someone wants to kidnap you."

I hit him with my Kyo bag. "You're taller than Axel! You should carry me instead!"

"I don't see why we don't give her to the Organization." Donald said.

"You're still mad because you were stuck in my bag!"

"Is that how you got on the island, Donald?" Goofy asked him.

"She was trying to kill me!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Give it a rest already!" Sora shouted. "Anna didn't know that you were in there!"

"If I did, I'd take you out and probably hug you!" I added.

"Can you just apologize to Anna?" Kairi asked Donald.

"Maybe."

"Goofy! Donald! Sora!" the Queen came running out of the throne room at us waving an envelope.

"He's gone again!" Sora groaned.

"Look, read this." The Queen gave Sora the envelope.

Sora scanned it over. "Anna, come with us. You have to come with me, Donald and Goofy. The King wants the rest of you to stay here."

"Why can't we come?" Axel asked.

"_You_ can't come because you'll be hinting at wanting my sex the whole time!" I said.

"What!" the was a unison sound from everyone.

"Ahh! The stereo noise!"

"We'll be back!" Sora called, as he dragged me down to the gummi garage. "Don't leave the castle!"

"What's happening?" I asked the others as the gummi took off. "Why do I have to come?"

We quickly entered Interspace. "We have to go to Twilight Town." Sora explained, as Donald took the letter.

The King explained that the Organization was working on something in the duplicated Twilight Town, and we needed to head there…and I was bait.

"This isn't fair! The King the other day said that he was watching out for my safety!" I shouted.

"I think he might realize that Axel had a very good plan. So maybe he's building up on it." Goofy suggested. I groaned and leaned back in my chair.

"Lovely, no matter where I go, I'm always going to somehow be the bait for something." I hugged the Kyo bag to my chest.

"I think you might want to leave that here." Sora said. "I think the Organization might catch on if you wear it."

"Oh, come on already!" I whined. "Who _is_ out to get me? Damn you Karma!"

The gummi halted to a stop and I was unloaded. Yes, _I_ was unloaded off the gummi ship. And I was sat on the ground, and my coat was thrown at me.

"We're going to find Hayner and the others, okay?" Sora told me. "You know who they are right? Are they in the game."

"Yeah, Roxas's mind saw them as his friends. I know who they are." I said. "And what am I to do?"

"The King's message says that you should head to the mansion." Sora answered, causing me to groan in frustration.

"Why do I have to do things alone?" I asked, heading off into town. "I _always_ get stuck doing things I don't want to! Even at home!"

It was pretty boring, I couldn't stand it! There was nothing in sight. No Heartless, no Nobodies, and, ahh! It was driving me crazy!

So I walked to the mansion.

It was rather nice in Twilight Town, but the lighting hurt my eyes. It was too dim out. I liked it when it was all bright, like on the islands.

But the mansion…it made the whole town seem darker than it actually was.

"Nyaaa." I squeaked, as I snuck past the unlocked gates. "I don't like this place…it's worse than my room at home…"

I shivered as I pushed open the door, peeking in to it. It was a mess, just like it was in the game. I sighed and closed the door behind me to prevent any future freak-outs.

"Hello?" I whimpered out, shivering as a gust went through the foyer. "Okay, well if no one's in here, I guess I'll just be goi—"

"I told you that you had to come with me." I sighed as a portal opened up, and Demyx walked out.

"Stop following me!" I whined. "This is getting annoying! I have loyal readers who're probably tired of you popping in every other chapter! Tell the others to send someone else next time! I think we'd all get a kick out of Vexen or Xigbar once in a while!"

"Tell your readers I'm sorry then, we just happen to be reloading all of our hearts right now, and I'm the closest to being finished!" he shouted, a wave of water throwing me against the door.

"Enough of this!" I shouted, the chakrams becoming visible in my hands. I felt steam rising off of me, and the chakram's becoming in flames.

Whoa…Where did this come from.

"Looks like Axel's been teaching you some new tricks." Demyx noticed, strumming a chord on the sitar throwing another wave at me.

"Stop it!" I growled, throwing the enflamed chakrams in front of me, blocking the stream of water. "I'm sick of this! No one seems to get this, I don't want to fight! I just wanna…"

Demyx threw me against the wall again with the water and stood up against me. "It must be lonely, huh?" he asked. "Being away from your family and your friends. What're your friends names back home? Doesn't matter, you've got other people left. Kid, you've got me." He got down to my level. "I just want to help you out." He held his hand to me.

This guy, can't be for real. He's either a really smooth liar, or he's being honest.

"Demyx." I said, starting to give my hand to his. "Than—"

The was a loud clanging noise. Standing in front of me was…yet another Organization member.

"Anna! Get away from us!" The member turned to me, to reveal Roxas…Roxas?

"What happened to Sora?" I asked, backing off.

"He's okay." He said, swinging the Keyblades at his side.

"Roxas!" I cried back at him, causing him to snap at me.

"I'll deal with you later! Just get away!"

I backed up a bit and ran up the stairs towards the White Room, Namine's room. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I leaned against it, breathing heavily, and freaking out.

"Okay…" I said, starting to pace the room and counting on my fingers. "First, Demyx took me to my room, then, Axel helped me when Demyx started to fight me, and he's been following me, and now, Roxas is coming to my side, but is he really trying to help me…ahh! I can't take this anymore!" I stopped to think. "What's he doing here anyways!"

"What're you doing here?" I quickly turned around and faced the door. Roxas was standing there in the Organization coat, and the Keyblades hidden away.

"Order by the King." I replied, nervously.

"Why do you know Axel's moves?" he asked me, getting closer into view.

"H-he…Uh, I…" Roxas stuck the Keyblade right in front of my face.

"What did you do to him?" he growled.

"N-nothing!" I squeaked. "The Organization exiled him and they chose me as a replacement!"

Roxas sighed. "That's both of us." He paused a moment, still with the Keyblade to my face. "Why didn't you turn them down?"

"I didn't have a choice." I corrected.

"What happened to Axel?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really even sure myself. The Organization won't let him back in."

"Watch yourself." Roxas said, fading into the darkness. "They'll come after you next."

_Thanks Roxas…_

By the way, that was sarcastic too.


	17. This is the Serious Chapter

Chapter Sixteen: This is the Serious Chapter 

Alright, I have a question for everyone. Does anyone else think that Axel would look like Sonic the Hedgehog if we dyed his hair blue? I had this thought yesterday while I was working on a banner for this story. Anyways, I'm proud of myself and I want to keep writing this. Go grab yourself some combos, I have those now. By the way, am I alone in wanting to listen to the guitar/bass part of Passion/Sanctuary? I keep moving the music bar on the computer back to that part.

I left the White room and headed back into the foyer…where Demyx was flat on his back…unconscious.

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise." I said, creeping past him, and toward the door.

I carefully pulled it open, when I heard Demyx kind of grunt…Grunt! I saw him move slightly, and I dashed out of that mansion, tripping on the way out, and slamming the door.

He is not going to follow me again! How the hell does he keep getting up and getting the nerve to track me down again? He's too damn persistent!

They really should send someone else next time.

I skidded to a halt as I got to the Tram Common. Sora ran up to me. "I am not going there alone, again!" I shouted at him.

"But Roxas was with you, wasn't he? I told him he could help you." Sora replied.

"Some help he was!" I growled. "He just kind of threatened me after he told me to run away!"

"Gawrsh." Goofy said. "I wonder why he'd do that."

"He hates me!" I ranted. "That's why! He's mad at me because I'm replacing Axel!" I whined furiously. "And all he did was knock Demyx out! He was lying on the ground and he was waking up when I left!"

"So you didn't get anything there!" Sora asked.

"What was I supposed to get?" I asked. "You just told me I had to go there."

I actually hear Sora curse worse than I do. "They've got it then!" he shouted at me.

"What?" I shouted back, equally as loud.

"Your memories." He said, actually scaring me. "They've got all your information! The King said in the letter that he left in order to see if there was a way of getting you back home, and stumbled upon an archive of information about you."

"Then why didn't the King get it?" I asked.

"I said _archive_. He couldn't have carried all of it to his ship in one chance." He added.

I whined and began the hit my head off the wall in frustration. "Stop it, Anna, you'll hurt yourself!" Donald scolded.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Now you be nice to me…" I sneered. I continued to whack my head off the wall. "I hate this! I wish all of this could just…I wish it would just **stop!**"

And I pulled a Roxas.

"Oh, this is lovely." I observed, seeing how Sora, Donald and Goofy were still standing in place. "Now how am I supposed to go home?" I tapped Sora on the nose to see if he would do anything. I sighed seeing as how he didn't even blink or flinch.

"Anna!" a voice called at me. I started looking around frantically. Then, I looked on the top of the tram, and Roxas was standing there. He jumped down and ran towards me. "You know, you've got really good timing." He commented, grabbing me by the wrist.

"How are you here, while Sora is here." I pointed at the motionless Sora.

"As long as he's not conscious right now, it's okay." He said, dragging me along. "We have to go after Marluxia."

"Why?" I asked. "Why do I have to come."

"You want to keep hold of your memories?" he asked me.

"Of course not," I said sarcastically. "I'd just love for the rest of the Organization to take my memories and perform littler experiments on them."

"Was that a yes?" Roxas asked me.

"Was I sarcastic?" I retorted. No! I am **NOT** getting into another question game with a Nobody! They're too good at them! "You're not just doing what Sora did to me when he met me, are you? You just flat out don't like me."

"Is that a bad thing if I don't?" he replied. "I can't decide yet. You're definitely no Axel, I'll give you that. If it was up to me to pick which one of you I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, and in a marriage situation, I'd still pick Axel."

"Wow…" I commented, as Roxas dashed through the woods. "That was almost unexpected. But only almost."

"You like being sarcastic don't you?" he snapped back. I heard him laugh. "I guess you would make a good Nobody."

"Go ahead, say it again!" I dared. "I can kick the crap out of Demyx, and I could kick the crap out of you!"

Roxas stopped and looked me dead in the eye. "Anyone could kick the crap out of Demyx. I doubt you'd even last a minute against me." He turned around and headed back into the mansion. "You would make a good Nobody though."

I pulled one of the spare books of matches out of my pocket and flew it at him, only having it come back to me as one of the chakrams. Roxas turned to look at me.

"And you're acting like one of them too." Oathkeeper and Oblivion flashed into his hands, the other chakram came into mine in gust of fire.

Both of us flew forward at each other, when…

"Ah, ah, ah!" a voice rang out, in none other than Axel's voice. A portal opened up between us, having him step out between us, and hold the both of us back, at our heads, nonetheless, from beating the crap out of each other. "We can't have a lovers' quarrel now, can we?"

I tried to bite at his hand. "This is the last guy that I'd want to date!" I snapped.

"You're no prize, yourself!" he shouted back at me. Axel looked at the two of us with an amused expression.

"Who was that manga-ka who wrote anime like this…Rumiko Takahashi? Yeah, she wrote Ranma ½ and Inuyasha…God I hate those shows…You two are acting a lot like her usual main characters…" He began to shake his head frenziedly. "Can you believe that I actually get _that_ bored to watch cheesy, poorly translated, and one-dimensional anime like that? It's almost as if, along with not having a heart, I don't have a life." He started laughing at how pitiful he was.

"Axel." Roxas interrupted his daydream. "We're trying to track down Marluxia."

"Really?" Axel dropped his hand off Roxas's head and put it on my head along with his other hand, pushing me back a bit as I witlessly squirmed about to lash out at Roxas. "What's Maria done this time?"

"Maria?" I asked, lifting up Axel's hands from my head. He put one hand back on Roxas's head and then the one that was on my head.

"Have you ever noticed that if you take the 'l-u-x' out of his name, his name says Maria?" he asked me. I thought about it a second.

"You're right!" I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth. "Could that mean that he's actually a girl, and when he became a Nobody, he became a man! Omigod, it's like Kirika Sempai from Kamichama Karin! Or maybe he's still a girl and he jus says he's a boy and dresses like one to make all the fangirls squeal with excitement!" I began to laugh hysterically.

"Can we just go now!" Roxas shouted, pushing Axel's hands away. He removed his hands.

"Don't kill each other!" he called to us as we ran to the mansion doors. "Remember, we're on the same side!"

Roxas kicked open the door, and Demyx was gone…to my relief. He ran up the stairs and I followed closely.

"We're not going to your Twilight Town, are we?" I asked, as he jumped down into the basement. "That'll screw up the World Order."

"We have to." He snapped. "You're not the only one at stake, and I'm not helping out for you."

"I don't care!" I growled back at him, as I followed suit. "Just tell me what the plan is."

"The Organization's current base is in the other Twilight Town, and have to get in there to get all the records back." He said as he typed in the password to get the transporter started.

"Who else's information did they get?" I asked, waiting for the light to flash on.

"Mine, Namine's, Sora's, Kairi's Riku's and someone I think you know. Her name's Elizabeth?"

"Lizzy?" I asked, "Holy crap, where is she?"

"We don't know, I just got this information today." The light flashed on and Roxas dragged me right into it.

I knew we were in the other Twilight Town by the looks of the smashed computer.

"What about the Hayner, Pence and Olette of this world?" I asked. "They'll notice you!"

"Hoods up." He ordered, pulling mine up for me, the pulling his up. "They won't notice us."

"You know," I said. "Do you really think that just a hood is going to help us?"

Roxas turned to me quickly and shook me by the shoulders. "What do you know! You're just a girl who ended up here on accident thanks to being obsessed with a freaking game!"

I yanked away. "You're a jackass." I pulled my hood down. "And I'll wear this coat, however the hell I want to."

Roxas shoved the Oathkeeper Keyblade in my face. "I don't see how Axel felt whole around you."

"Are you trying to insult me?" he asked. "Because that was a pretty crappy insult."

"You trying to get on my bad side?" I snapped. "Cause it's working." He took down the hood for a moment, and a dark aura surrounded him.

And standing in his place, and scaring the crap out of me…was Xemnas.


	18. I Think I'll Call Him Dimples

Chapter Seventeen: I Think I'll Call Him Dimples

Ha! How'd you like them apples! Okay, well, originally it was going to be Marluxia under the coat instead, but you know, Xemnas was a better idea. I think it could freak some people out more easily. Okay, get some chocolate chip, chocolate icing cookies and milk, they's yummy.

"Oh…my god." I muttered to myself, backing up, wanting to just run away…but I couldn't. The computer here was broken and I wouldn't be able to get back no matter what I did. "How are you back…?"

Xemnas lifted his arms up and examined them for a minute, as the two lightsaber looking swords appeared in his hands. They flashed away, and he stepped forward to me. "Why, help from this young girl in front of me." He said, offering me his hand.

I hit it aside. "Thanks, but no thanks." I said, trying to sound brave, when inside, I was scared shitless. I just brought back the one guy that Sora and company have been trying to defeat for, almost, what, three years?

"That's a shame." He replied. "I was expecting a more…accepting response from you, Anna."

"There was another." I commented. "Roxas's replacement, right?"

"Yes," he assured me, as he backed me into a corner. "A friend of yours, Elizabeth?"

"Her name is Lizzy." I growled.

"Yes, we found her quite a while ago. We were just waiting for your to hit your peak, but instead, that King of yours lead us to the archives of your memories." He continued. "Either way, you've been quite helpful to us all."

"What's going to happen to me now?" I asked, shakily, keeping my hands at my side, ready to unleash the chakrams the first second I got.

"Preparing to fight me is a foolish decision." Xemnas said…Holy crap, did he just get in my head. "I know, you believe that if you say the right things, you'll catch me off guard and take me down and escape." He laughed, in that oh-so-awesomely clichéd maniacal laughter. "I am a different Xemnas than I was."

"Get away from her!" a voice from the other side of the room called. I looked past Xemnas and saw…well, not exactly a Knight in Shining Armor, but Hayner's close enough. He threw a well-aimed rock at Xemnas's back and ran up to me, and ran out of the room with me.

He ran out of the mansion and through town before taking me into the Usual Spot, Place, whatever…omigod, I sound like Axel! Stop it, Anna!

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I was surprised that somehow this world was still in tact even though the computer projecting it was damaged so badly.

I breathed heavily. "No…" I muttered. "Thanks…" I then replied quietly. "If anyone comes in here asking about me, tell them I was never here. I have to go."

"Do we even know you?" Pence asked. "What's your name, anyways?" I almost laughed.

"It'd be a bad idea if I tell you." I responded.

"Then how will we know that someone's asking about you?" Olette added.

"It begins with an 'A.'" I assured them, walking out, covering my face with the hood.

Now I'll say it…It doesn't look like we're in Hicksville anymore, Toto.

I grabbed my head and wished I had kept the hood on…then again, Xemnas still would've seen me.

"Axel!" I cried out. "Where the hell are you!" Doesn't it suck being all alone?

There was no response. The one time that I wanted to hear Axel's irritating voice…there was nothing. At this point, I was even willing to listen to Demyx's inconvenient question games.

I shook my head around the cords on the coat swishing around, this is one of those times, where even _my_ brain can't solve it.

I wished I were dreaming. That way, I could wake up, and say, "This would be an awesome fanfic!" but that's not what's happening. I'm not dreaming, and I'm not going to wake up.

"We'll help you, Anna!" I looked to my side, and saw three of the characters from my story, "The Princess Who Ruled Nothing."

"Jakano, Auriako, Ieana." I said to them. "Wrong story."

"Damnit!" Auriako, the only guy, said as the three of them vanished.

I could've actually used their help! Mother…ducker!

I sighed heavily and put the hood up. I wondered if I was stuck here until someone actually…

"Wait a minute…" I said aloud. "I have two options. The Organization's new base is around here somewhere…or…there's that portal into darkness in the mansion…then I have to go past Xemnas again…" I sighed heavily… "No…Xemnas would have gone to wherever the new H.Q is…and it definitely wasn't the mansion…Then where is it?" I had no idea, so I headed back towards the mansion, in a, "What would Sora do?" situation.

I kicked open the door of the mansion and ran towards the basement once again. I was hoping I was right this time around and maybe I could do something right, without anyone else's help.

Xemnas wasn't in the basement anymore, so I ran for the room in between the computer room and the room with all those…pods. In the back corner was the same swirling hole of darkness. I inhaled deeply and ran into it, feeling myself sucked in.

This might almost be worse than being in a world that I can't get out of. I have no idea which direction I'm facing. Which way is up or down, right or left. I almost hate this.

I hugged myself and wanted to cry…In fact I did. "Where am I going!" I shouted, just running forward, hoping that I would end up somewhere that wasn't here…or the Twilight Town that I was just in.

I got sucked in, and I hoped I'd be somewhere, where I could really talk to someone who I knew wasn't playing around with me.

"Oh this sucks." I whined, as my glasses got hit with a drop of water. I looked up and I realized I was in the one and only, World That Never Was.

I ran forward, only to remember that…This place was infested with Heartless, like, an infinite amount…I've never actually killed all of them in the game…So I think they're infinite.

"Eeee!" I squeaked as Neo-Shadows came storming up to me. "My heart! You can't have it! It's mine!" I stopped for a second when I was just about a block or so from Memory's Skyscraper. "I control…I have chakrams…" I giggled cheekily and conjured the chakrams and let the fire spread outward.

I then ran like hell to the Skyscraper, and yes, tripping several times. And this, was how I met Dimples.

While I was flat on my face, I found myself looking at what appeared to be a Baby Shadow Heartless…it looked very happy, and albeit, stupid. If a normal shadow Heartless saw me in this position, it would have attacked like crazy. But this baby Heartless…barked at me, and started to act like a cat and try and get its scent all over me.

"You're so cuuute!" I squeaked as I sat up and it crawled in my lap. "I think I'll name you Dimples." It barked at me again. "You want to sit in my hood?" I asked, taking it off. It barked once more and I seated it in my hood. What? It was cute, it liked me.

"Befriending Heartless, now?" a cocky voice asked. I looked around. "Up here!" I looked upwards at the Skyscraper and…not another one!

This Organization member jumped down and landed feet away from me. He took off his hood and…

"Jebus chris, Riku!" I complained. "I thought you were Demyx!" He laughed. "Why're you here anyways?"

"Sora came back and said that you disappeared. " he replied. "So, I came here, just in case you ended up here."

"Why didn't Sora or Kairi come then?" I asked. Riku began walking ahead.

"A small part of me is still walking in the darkness." He answered, looking back at me. "But that doesn't matter, you and _Dimples_ come with me. You should explain what happened, because I don't think your little disappearance had anything to do with Axel."

"Hey!" I yelled. "That's almost…_it is_ gross!" Riku laughed.

"Lighten up." He responded. "I'm only joking. But we did hear from Roxas that something wouldn't let him into the other Twilight Town. You want to tell what happened?"

"Well," I started. "at first, it still looked like Roxas was with me, and we got into this fight, and the he took off his hood, and…and…"

"Yeah?"

"He was Xemnas." Riku laughed. "What! It was really scary!"

"Looks like we're all headed on to another journey." He told me.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Why wouldn't it be a good thing?" I sighed.

"It's just that, already, this is way to much for just me to handle."

Riku pat me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He assured me. "So far, you've been doing most of your part on your own. But in the long run, you'll have all of us and your other friends helping along side you."

"This is only the beginning!" I asked, shocked, and Dimples barking.

"Yeah, but you're a lucky kid." He added. "You even know where your mom is and you know that she's safe." I laughed a bit. "You'll be alright. Just don't let the darkness take you, don't get kidnapped by the Organization anymore, and avoid anything that'll get you killed, and you're set."

"You better be right, Riku." I said, looking at him from the corner of my eyes. "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"You won't die." He guaranteed. "Just remember, we're all in this together."

I'm still not used to everything. It's like starting at a new school. I've been here for almost two months now. Yes, it has been that long, but I'm still not used to being in the worlds from a video game. My life is actually on the line, and I'm part of this giant plot by Organization XIII. At least I know that the characters…I mean people, here actually care about me, and that they'll be backing me up.

And if they don't, I'm gonna bite their freaking heads off!


	19. She's a Demyx Fangirl

Chapter Eighteen: She's a Demyx Fangirl

Okay, so I'm about at the point where I have almost as many reviews as I have chapter….-sighes- it's 16 reviews….But you know what, I still feel good, because this story is beating out one of my Cirque du Freak stories! (If you don't know what that is, it's a really, really good vampire series by Darren Shan) Anyways, It is my fifth day of summer and I'm bored out of my mind, these stories and beating the game on Proud Mode are the only things keeping me sane…and my new flip flops…and that the new Three Days Grace CD is coming out tomorrow….and I still need to send a letter to my friend in Iraq…but I'm not going to get into that. Alright, today we're all stuck with eating…Bubbles. I have no edible food in my house that isn't going to get me sick. By the way, in case any of you were wondering, Lizzy and Beth are actually my two best friends and I put them in this story as my way of saying "I lub you."

The King's letter told us all that it would be best if we all headed back to Hollow—gah!—Radiant Garden…I love the name Hollow Bastion so much more than Radiant Garden. It's all spooky-like.

We all headed into Merlin's house, now basically our own H.Q. It seemed like a bad idea since it was so obvious and out in the open. We should get like, an invisible headquarters…Ooo! Maybe we could build our own Batcave! Eee! That'd be so cool!

"What're we going to do?" I asked. "Xemnas is back, and I'm not sure if he's whole or not, or if he's just his Nobody, he can't be his Heartless, I already cleared that up with myself—"

"He's probably whole." Axel suggested.

"Didn't you say that Demyx said that he was almost whole?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but I think he was lying." I continued. "Because if they were busy restoring Xemnas—"

"Then they wouldn't've had wasted their time in restoring his heart." Riku finished.

"Do you think he's trying to help us?" Kairi asked. "He's always following Anna around."

"Demyx likes her." Axel laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" He stopped a second. "Then again, he's a Nobody, so that's really defeating the purpose…"

"What are we going to do?" Donald shouted over all of us. "We can't just barge into their stronghold and take control."

There was a knock on the door of Merlin's house. Sora grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"Meep!" it was Beth.

"Anna, Beth's here." Sora called to me.

"I could tell by the squeak!" I called back.

"Uh…" Beth stuttered to Sora. "I wanna help."

"Come on in." Sora opened the door all the way, and Beth scurried in, followed by several Heartless. Dimples began to bark.

"Aw crap!" Beth shouted, kicking one against the wall, causing it to vanish.

"Tifa's back!" Riku laughed, getting up and disposing of a few Shadows.

"She is?" Axel asked, opening the door, and looking disappointed, and then sizzling up a Shadow as well. And it turned into a full blown free-for-all with the amount of Heartless gathered in the house.

And the final blow was delivered by Dimples. That is one cool doggy/Heartless/shadow/cute thing.

"So, Beth." Sora said, resuming the conversation. "What do you want to help us with?"

"Well, uh…" she sat down on the couch the Merlin had conveniently placed in the house for us. "Anything I can help with. Anna's one of my best friends…and you're guys are all so cool!"

"Aww, you're so nice to us all!" Axel grinned, hugging Beth. "But I bet you just meant me, didn't you?"

"Axel get off her. She's a Demyx fangirl."

He gasped and backed away, pointing a disobedient finger at her. "She's one of them!"

"Ignore him, I'm still not used to him either." Kairi recommended. "Keep talking."

"I know the game almost as well as Anna does, and I was hoping I could help with something related to that."

"That's awful nice of ya." Goofy said. "It looks like everyone just wants to help us this time."

"I thought that last time was going to be our _last time_." Donald squawked at Sora, in a sort of joking way.

"Good idea," Riku said, smiling at Beth—

"That's not fair!" I shouted, standing up and waving at Beth. "Riku's nicer to you than he was to me when I first met him!" I realized that I just looked like an idiot and sat down quietly muttering to myself.

Thankfully no one said anything about it, but I hope that I didn't just scare the crap out of them.

"Yeah, I think we could use someone back here to monitor the games." Riku continued.

"Do you think you could use Cid's computer and load the games into it? With Cid's help, maybe you could alter the forms on the computer and monitor the movements of the Organization." Sora suggested.

"But I'm bad with computers." Beth sniffed.

"Cid'll help ya." Goofy added. "He's a real genius with computers." Beth gave a smile that reminded me of a squirrel…Then again, that was normal for her.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading back to Twilight Town?" Kairi asked. "I mean, the alternate one. Isn't that where the Organization is working?"

"I don't wanna." I sobbed. "That place scared me…It was almost empty! I don't like empty places. I need social places, I need people." I began rocking back on forth on the chair.

"But you've got Dimples." Riku laughed. "You and your little Heartless puppy."

"He's not a Heartless!" I whined, hugging Dimples. "He loves me!"

He does love me so don't say another word about it.

Sora ended up having to drag me back into the gummi ship and back to Twilight Town. I don't wanna go back to the spooky one! I don't want to face Xemnas again! He scared me…I wanna cry.

"We'll come with you this time…" Sora said. "Since you got stuck and all. Smart idea going through the darkness to get out though. Pretty gutsy though."

"I didn't like it." I whimpered. "I had no idea which direction I was facing, whether I was up or down, left or right. I could've even been upside down! I don't want to do that again!" Donald interrupted me.

"Shouldn't you be wearing that coat again?" he asked. I groaned loudly.

"I have to wear the coat again!"

"Put some matches in the pockets and you'll be alright."

"Shut up, Sora." I sniffed. "I need to Kyo bag…" I reached for it on the seat behind me, only for Donald to smack my hand.

The gummi shook, and we all looked out the window to find dozens of Nobody ships either clinging to us or shooting at us.

"Damnit!" Sora cursed, as I applauded him. I stood up and looked for the button that either said 'Fire' or 'Shoot.' And wanted to start pressing.

"Get us outta here!" Goofy shouted at Sora as he held on to his seat. Sora stepped down on what looked to be a gas pedal and floored it, just about crash landing us in Twilight Town.

The four of us stepped out and noticed right away…the normal Twilight Town was empty. I shivered and clung to the closest person to me…It was Donald.

"Okay, no one's here!" I squeaked. "Let's go home!" And I tried running back, only to be dragged back by Goofy and Donald. "C'mon, this is creepy, I don't like it!"

"Anna, calm down." Sora whispered. "I think they know we're here." I stopped squeaking and attempted to regain my composure. We all stood back to back when I felt a really, really uncomfortable breeze blow past us.

"Kind of make's ya feel like you're in one of those old Western movies." Goofy suggested.

"Almost." I added. "We're just not cowboys."

"But we're probably outlaws." Sora continued. "And the Organization are the sheriffs who're trying to take back what is there's."

"Sora, that was almost poetic." I laughed slightly. We broke the back to back circle and formed more into a square group, and headed towards the Sandlot.

Everything was clear in the Sandlot…for the moment. I took a deep breath. "This is really uncomfortable." I sighed.

"Don't let your guard down." Sora advised. "I don't think we're in the clear just yet."

We all stood still for just a moment before we noticed that we were still pretty vulnerable. Sora dug into his pockets and pulled out a keychain and clipped it on to the end of the Keybladem which quickly flashed to Fenrir.

"That's so cool." I grinned. The Kingdom Key appeared in his other hand and he clipped another keychain to the end, and it flashed to Ultima Weapon, only then did I notice that Donald and Goofy both had Save the King and Save the Queen out. "I feel so weak compared to you guys."

"Don't feel that way, I'm sure you're strong on the inside." Goofy said.

"Yeah, you're not a Nobody yet."

Oh _now_ they show up!

Ahead of us, twelve portals of darkness opened up…Wait a minute…Twelve? They should only have eleven now that Xemnas is back. Axel shouldn't be over there.

The first six, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus and Zexion…then seconds later, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene…and…

"Lizzy!" I shouted out, as she tried to fight away from Xemnas who wasn't going to let her go.

"She's your friend?" Sora asked. I sighed.

"Can say, since 2nd grade?" I replied, the chakrams flaming into my hands.

"Anna, go." Sora demanded.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when, and just run." I saw him focusing in on Xemnas and trying to watch Lizzy's movements. He mouthed something to me that was probably something like, 'I'll help her.'

Goofy and Donald quickly seemed to catch on to Sora's idea, ran forward beginning to attack the senior Organization members. Sora then opened his mouth as he saw Xemnas drop his grasp on Lizzy for a second.

"Anna run!" he shouted, dashing at Xemnas with both Keyblade/

"Lizzy!" I shouted, as she ran towards me, actually carrying Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Hi Roxas replacement, glad to see you're okay." I said as we ran out of the sandlot.

"So that's what's going on." She said as we ran to the station.

"I told you something like this was going to happen!" I somewhat laughed.

We both stopped, dead in our tracks. I held the chakrams tightly, and Lizzy held a tight grasp on the Keyblades…lucky…because we knew something really bad was happening.

"Not again." I groaned, as…Xehanort's Heartless directed an attack towards both of us.

Well this sucks.


	20. This is the Short Chapter

Chapter Nineteen: This is the Short Chapter

I'm proud to say that this story right now is my only source of sanity. I mean it. Everything is not fun right now…I have to start going to Borders every day again. Yeah, read, get some spaghetti…I found food. Sorry this one is so short, I was really sleepy when I wrote this and it was about 1 A.M.

Xehanort's Heartless conjured the spear-like weapon that he used in the very final battle of Kingdom Hearts One. Lizzy jumped back and I threw up the chakrams to block the spear.

"Lizz, you have any experience here yet?" I asked, holding the chakrams as still as I could.

"I've been held hostage by the Organization for two months, what do you think?" she snapped back at me, attempting to push past me towards Xehanorts Heartless.

"Then run!" I snapped at her. "I've been in training! Go get Sora!" She looked at me, while Xehanort's Heartless threw more force on to me.

"You're actually taking the time to make sure she scurries off like a coward." He laughed at me, as I threw him back when I made sure, Lizzy wasn't to be seen.

"Lizzy's the last person I know who would turn down from a fight that she could get into." I spat. "She's not your concern. I'm your target. So, **bring it!**"

Xehanort's heartless…Oh damnit, I'm calling him Ansem…ran forward at me. I let the chakrams hover in front of me and begin spinning, gaining fire, they flew into my hands, and my arms seemed to move with them, outward as the chakrams continued to spin.

"Don't pull and Axel, don't pull an Axel…" I muttered, as the chakrams flew out of my hands and landed in the ground, sending fire up and all around me and Ansem.

I held myself in place, as I saw Ansem frozen in place. "Anna, get over here!" I looked through the fire, and saw Axel, waving at me.

"I thought you were told to stay back at…Radiant Garden…god, I loved Hollow Bastion so much more!"

"Riku suggested that I come and save this little Damsel in Distress of ours." He answered, walking through the fire, and grabbing me by the wrist, and starting to pull me through. "You're getting a lot better, you know." I yanked away from Axel.

"Tell me the truth!" I shouted. "First Xemnas, and now his Heartless, who else is going to come back! What have I done?" He shrugged.

"Only Xemnas really knows, I think." He told me. "But we can't have you fighting his Heartless right now. He could take your heart away before you could even blink." He said this while looking me in the eye and blinking. "And we can't let the Organization get full control over you yet."

"What do you mean by yet?" I asked, as Axel dragged me away again. He laughed.

"Don't worry, we don't have anything bad planned for you." He laughed, picking me up. I glared at him. "What? We can't have any Nobodies coming through the ground and taking you away."

"What's with you?" I asked. "You're not someone else pretending to be Axel, are you."

"If I was someone else, would I be wearing your shirt?" he asked.

"Again!" I shouted. "Which one?" I shifted around in his arms and unzipped the coat. "You're wearing my Silverstein shirt, you ass! That's my favorite shirt!"

"I'll take it off back at Merlin's place, 'kay my shnoogie muffin?" he laughed. "Don't worry, no one killed Dimples."

"Shnoogie muffin! You piece of shi…" and Axel ran into a portal of darkness before I could finish cursing at him.

"Where are we?" I asked, noticing we were floating around in what seemed like endless darkness.

"Sorry about that." A voice called out. "I forgot to leave the light on." A light clicked on, and we were sitting back on the couch in Merlin's house.

"Welcome back, you two, did you _enjoy yourselves_?" Riku asked, leaning over the back of the couch. "Sora's looking for you two. You've been gone for, about a day now."

"Holy crap!" Axel shouted. "Did I really take that many wrong turns?"

"You should know, you're the one in charge!" I growled at him. "You just had drag me down and force yourself into being in control and you just had to have it your way. If you had just let me do, what I wanted to do, we wouldn't have to face this kind of embarrassment!"

"Well, if you weren't all like, 'I don't wanna come.' Then everything'd be fine and I wouldn't have had to hear you moan the whole time!"

"Did we interrupt?" Sora asked from the back door. I just realized then that the entire argument I just had with Axel could have sounded really dirty…too bad it didn't happen. Fangirls! Who's with me!

"N-no!" I squeaked. "Pay no attention to the argument we just had. And let's talk about what happened in Twilight Town."

"Anna, is he good?" Beth asked from the computer.

"I didn't sleep with him, okay!" I shouted, waving my arms.

"What?" Sora asked, quizzically. I grinned and calmed down. "I just want to know if you got any of your data back." I shook my head.

"But, Xehanort's Heartless appeared, and he started fighting me." I added.

"And what about Lizzy?" Donald asked me. "Is she okay?" I shrugged.

"Xehanort's Heartless kind of seemed like he was targeting her, so I told her to get somewhere safe, so she's not with us, and I don't know where she might have ended up." I explained.

"So that trip got nothing out of it." Sora sighed. "Now what're we going to do."

"Can we please set her up as bait now?" Axel asked.

"No!" nearly everyone snapped.

"I'm going back for Lizzy." I said. "I don't care what happens now, Lizzy's one of my best friends."

"You're not going alone, are you?" Kairi asked.

"If I have to, I will." I replied.

"Well, you won't, kid." Axel said. "There's no way I'm not coming to help you."

"You've got us too." Sora assured, motioning to Goofy and Donald.

"If Sora's in, then I'm in too." Kairi added. Riku laughed.

"I might as well lend a hand here or there." He smirked.

"Want me to get you their location, right now?" Beth asked us.

"Sure, I think we could use it." Sora accepted. Beth clicked a few times with her mouse and a large sheet of paper printed out.

"There are stars as to where your main concerns are and circles for everyone else…Like Demyx." She pointed to Olympus Coliseum. "He's circled, so don't head to the Coliseum unless you want to waste some more time."


	21. He Actually Had the Nerve To

Chapter Twenty: He Actually Had the Nerve To…

I'd like to thank all of you loverly people out there for reading this, and reviewing this and all that yummy stuff. We have reached probably the half-way point. Remember, I'm writing this story as it comes into my mind, it's not pre-written…like my The Princess Who Ruled Nothing story…I just can't find the notebook that all of it is stored in. Anyways, I'm just really happy, I now have more reviews than I have chapters….then again there are similar stories like this that have five chapters and 200+ reviews…but I'm not complaining…But I'm hinting. No go get yerselves some o' that yummy Jack Sparrow cereal. I don't know why, but I'm all obsessed with Jack Sparrow this morning. (Maybe it's because POTC2 is coming out in like, 3 weeks)

I think with all of us, we were weighing the gummi ship down. Let's see…up front was Sora, Donald and Goofy…Behind them, was the rest of us…and in the back, was all of our stuff.

Did we honestly need to bring all of our stuff with us? It's not like we're going to go somewhere and come back to somewhere that isn't our home! Alright…we I did, but that's another story.

"Anna, where's the Organization according to that map?" Sora asked me, since I was holding it.

"All over the place." I responded blankly. "Which member, in particular?"

"I don't know, pick someone." Sora replied. I laughed.

"How about we go after Demyx again!" I giggled.

"Anna, he'd think you're stalking him, then." Kairi added, laughing herself.

"Where's Vexen?" Axel asked, looking at the map. "I've been wanting to kick his ass for about a year now!" He snatched the map away from me, tearing down the center.

"Nice move, Axel!" Riku snapped. "We can't just go back and get another map, can we?"

"Hurry! Get the tape!" I shouted, running to the bags of stuff…Maybe there really was a method to the bringing of all the stuffage.

I unzipped a giant book bag and pulled out a roll of scotch tape. "Someone!" I shouted. "Hold the map in place, I need to perform delicate surgery!" I got stared at by everyone as I put on a surgical mask and latex gloves. "I'm bored…But hurry! We need to save him!"

Just another mini-mission of Anna's in Anna in Kingdom Land.

"What was that?" Sora asked as I sat down, with the newly "stitched" up map. (I drew little stitching lines on the tape.)

"I was trying to entertain myself as I pieced the map back together." I scoffed. "What, does fun not exist here anymore…I thought you guys liked fun."

The gummi screeched to a halt. "But where are we going!" Sora shouted. "We're not going to get anything done unless we know where we're going first!"

I stared at the map for a moment, and Axel reached over my shoulder. "Why's one of the stars off the map?" Riku took the map from me.

"Let's go there." He said. "Looks kind of suspicious." I took the map back and handed it to Sora.

I pointed to the star that was floating off the map. "You want to go there?" he asked. "We don't know where that is. It could be sitting in the darkness, are you sure?"

"Why not?" I asked. "You never know what might happen."

"Sora, just go." Kairi shouted from the back. Sora sighed and stepped on the gas, propelling the gummi forward.

And we flew out of Interspace.

"Where are we?" Donald asked, looking out the window. "This doesn't look like a regular gummi path."

"Axel, do you have any idea where we're headed?" Sora asked. Axel got up and leaned against the window.

"Damned if I know." He replied, watching the teeny flecks of color disappear.

Sora groaned in disappointment. "There're no worlds out here." Goofy jumped up and pointed forward.

"Over there!" he shouted. A white castle was coming into view, and we could hear Axel sigh.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad it's not…" he stopped himself, and I could somehow tell he was relieved it wasn't Castle Oblivion. Either way, he still looked uncomfortable as Sora lowered the ship.

The hatch of the gummi opened up, Sora rose and began to step out, but Axel pulled him back.

"We're in the Dark Realm…I don't think you heading out first is a smart idea." He said. "Maybe, I should go out first."

Sora motioned for Axel to continue on. Carefully he stepped out onto the ground, which formed into a dirt road surrounded by grey colored grass. He bit his lip, and it was obvious that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Riku asked, stepping out afterward, being able to still freely walk in the darkness. Axel sighed heavily.

"Nothing, let's go." He said, as Sora and his group filed out. Kairi and I were left standing in the gummi.

"This doesn't feel right." She said. "It's too dark." The boys were all a bit ahead of us.

"Axel can tell." I added. "He knows this place isn't right." Kairi gave me a look of concern.

"Should we keep going?" she asked.

"I think so." I replied, with a bit of a smirk. "If Axel thinks it bad, then we know that they'll be hopeless without us." Kairi laughed, and we stepped out of the ship.

A few steps later, we looked back, and the ship was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, there goes the ship." I commented, loudly enough for the others to hear.

"Leave it!" Sora called to us, as we headed forward. "We have to keep going."

"You do know what's going to happen, don't you?" Axel asked us. All but me shook their heads. "Oh yeah, you don't remember."

"I do." I corrected.

"They tricked us." Axel explained. "They've disguised the castle, that way we'd land here, and everything is going to happen _all over again._"

"Castle Oblivion." I said. "We have to go back."

"What?" Sora asked. "Castle What?"

"You don't remember." I said, reaching my hand into the Organization coat and pulled out my DS and the Chain of Memories game. I took the game from the system and put it back into my pocket, handing Sora the game. "Castle Oblivion is where you first encountered the Organization."

"Anna stop!" Namine cried through Kairi's mouth. "You can't tell him!" Kairi covered her mouth again. I didn't see why Roxas could leave Sora's body, but Namine couldn't.

"Uh, okay…" I said, putting the game in my pocket again. I smiled sheepishly at Sora. "Sorry, I guess I can't tell you."

"Let's get moving!" Axel suddenly shouted. "If we stay put, they'll know that we're here!" And he picked me up for the nth time and began walking. "Sora, grab Kairi! We have to keep moving!"

"Who put you in charge?" Sora asked, lifting Kairi up and carrying her a few feet.

"Sora!" she yelled. "Put me down!" she began to pound him in the back.

"You four look like great couples." Riku laughed.

"Hey!" me and Kairi yelled at him. Sora and Axel grinned at each other, as Axel leaned down and picked Riku up as well.

"Now you can question at least one of our motives." He laughed, as we all continued on.

"How can you carry both of us?" Riku asked, trying to get down.

Axel didn't answer, but we all just remained kind of quiet for a while, when Sora broke the silence.

"Anna, do you still have the map?" he asked. I dug in my pockets and threw the rolled up map at him.

"Anna…" Sora said. "There's nothing on the map."

"Huh?" I asked, leaning over Axel's arm and looking at the sheet of paper. The only thing written on it, was, "You-are-here…oh that's smart."

"I know isn't it!" I looked up, and…

"Oh no!" I shouted, jumping down from Axel. "Not again, Demyx! I've been able to go a week without having to see you! And this is what happens! No, I'm not going to do this again!" There was the sound of multiple Keyblades conjuring, a clanging shield, the tinkling of a staff, and the burning sound of two sets of chakrams.

"I'm not here to harass you that way anymore." Demyx assured, pulling me forward, a wall of water erupting from the grey grass and dirt road. "I just want to ask you something."

"Hurry up and ask before I kick you ass again, n00b!" I shouted.

Demyx stepped directly up to me, face to face and then said, "Well, if you're going to put it that way, I won't even ask, I'll just do it."

"What?" I asked, realizing I couldn't talk for a moment, and probably because of Demyx's facial position.

He backed off, stepping into the darkness, grinning, "What can I say?" he laughed. "I'm whole again!"

I backed off, crashing into Sora and Axel, who had let Riku get down. I was twitching, and stuttering trying to find the words to say.

"What'd he do?" Sora asked, helping me catch my balance, after he set Kairi down.

"Huh-huh-he…" I stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head.

"Demyx is whole." I shivered.

"What else happened?" Donald asked. Axel picked me up and carried me on his shoulder .

"I think I know." Axel laughed. "You can tell me what he did, I know I'm right."

I sighed deeply as we all continued on. "He actually had the nerve to **kiss me**!" I shouted. "I'm gonna kill him!"


	22. They Don't Like Flattery

Chapter Twenty-One: They Don't Like Flattery

READ THIS! Whether or not people read these, I want the people who really like this story to answer this. I'm thinking about putting in little bonus chapters between Demyx and Axel, and if no one can tell, (you're really slow if you can't, no offence) they're both kind of fighting over me. I want to know which one I should be paired up with…if any! As soon as I finish it, I've got a picture as a poll example for this. Please, let me know whether or not, and who should be the one to finally learn to carry a damsel in distress. ( I love that joke) Also, my Demyx story, Breathing Underwater is out. It's similar to my Axel fic, so if you to read it, feel free. Anyways, go get some mozzarella cheese and keep reading my loyal minions…er fans!

What we assumed was nighttime quickly fell on us, and I had to be chained down from running after, or to at least try, Demyx. Granted, I was a fangirl and everything, but only fangirls are allowed to randomly kiss someone, right? Isn't it in the fangirls code of honor?

I swear, if Riku hadn't distracted me with some Hershey kisses he had in his pockets, I would have been long gone. I sat in the, I guess emo-looking, grass and kept throwing the chocolate in my mouth. Hershey kisses are only good if you suck on them. That way they get all creamy and yummy and good.

There wasn't any moon that we could see, let alone stars. Then again, if we _were_ in the Dark Realm, there wouldn't be any stars, right? The darkness destroys worlds, which appear as stars in other worlds, and since we're all in the dark, what worlds would we be able to see anyways? Wow, that was one hell of a tongue twister.

"Anna, calm down!" Kairi squeaked, trying to get the last of the chocolate away from me. I wasn't hyper, just happy. Chocolate releases endorphins in my brain, so therefore, chocolate is my natural high.

"Why?" I sniffed, putting the chocolate in my pocket. "It's yummy…like candy yummy."

"Anna!" Sora shouted, trying to get me to stop being all jumpy and giddy…I kept laughing…maybe this grey grass was…oh never mind, this is a K+ story. "Stop, you'll get the whole Organization's attention with this!"

"Do you want Demyx to kiss you again?" Donald yelled, finally getting me to calm down and curl in a teeny ball on the grass.

"Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts." I muttered, pulling up the hood, hiding from everyone. "Fine. I'll stop…I'll stop being **happy**!"

The hood came off, thanks to Riku. "You're scared shitless aren't you?" he asked.

Yes! Riku is on my level of cursing! I know, this is a K+ story, there's mild language! I'm just refraining from drug references!

"Oh like you're not." I spat, sitting up, wanting to take off the coat. It was a sexy coat, I was just never allowed to take it off.

"Well, we're kind of used to it." Kairi explained.

"Thanks for making me feel like a n00b." I hissed.

"That didn't mean that we're not scared." Sora said. "I've been everywhere with Donald and Goofy, but we're in the dark realm. Just because we've faced all kinds of fears, doesn't mean that we can't get scared here."

"We're all a bit scared, Anna." Goofy assured.

"I'm not." Axel laughed sarcastically. "I used to live in this kind of atmosphere."

"You're nice." Riku growled. "Just because you can't feel afraid doesn't mean you can rub it in at us."

"Hey!" Axel snapped. "Do you think I _like_ not knowing fear? I haven't been scared for years! I don't know fear, or anger, happiness, sadness, or anything like that! You think that not knowing these things is a good thing, don't you! Well it **sucks** that I can't be scared shitless like the rest of you! I'm not a whole person, and all of you are. It's hard for me to be stuck with all of you. I always see you all happy or upset or scared, and…"

"You're jealous." Kairi finished, seeming like finally she felt bad for Axel, despite what he did to her, scaring here away from home, dragging her into the darkness, we all know.

"I guess so." Axel replied, smirking, and sitting on the grass.

I couldn't help myself and I glomped him. "This is why you have fangirls, because all of them want you to feel again. Or something like that."

Riku tossed him a chocolate. "We might as well rest up. If we are headed to this Castle Oblivion or whatever, we should probably conserve our strength."

Hey, it was a good idea.

A few hours had passed, the others had all fallen asleep…Except me and Axel. We weren't talking, but I had to ask him something.

"Are they going to lose their memories again?" I asked him, throwing a rock at his head.

"I don't know. Now that Namine's back with Kairi, Sora and Roxas, who knows." He replied, catching the rock. "But, if they do, they'll probably forget you for a while. If things end up like last time, everything'll end up all right. You're connected to them now. You're their friend. Once everything happens, their memories'll get pieced together and they'll remember you." He raised his hand as if he was toasting. "Here's to hoping that they won't forget us."

"No one could forget you." I growled. Axel leaned up on his side.

"You're no exception, kid." He laughed. "Lookit you, you got pulled through your freaking TV, Sora hated you at first, right? Also, you annoy the crap out of the more serious members of Organization XIII, Demyx has a crush on you, Leon hates you, your **mom** is here, you _squeak_, you have a pet Heartless. Kid, the list goes on. It'd probably take more than just Namine's ability to toy with memories to make them forget you. I could be long forgotten by the time these guys are in their 80s. And they'll still be talking about you like it was yesterday." I threw another rock at him.

"Axel…they wouldn't forget you because you don't know how to carry a damsel in distress the same way every time." I laughed.

"Quit trying to flatter me." He said, lying down on his back again. "You can't make a Nobody happy."

"Demyx got his heart back." I said. "That means that yours'll come back soon too." He looked at me and smirked like he does.

"Only the Organization members are getting their hearts back. I'm not in it anymore." He threw the rock at me. "Plus, they're feeding off you, so, if I used your heart to get mine back, you'd be done for."

"I don't care?" I shouted as loudly as I could. "Sora gave his heart for Kairi's and he got his heart back. Why can't I?"

"Because that Organization'd become too strong with your Nobody, and we can't let that happen, can we?"

"Get to sleep you two." Riku shouted at us sleepily. "Quit getting at each other and get to bed." I threw the rock at him.

"I was just asking him a question!" I snapped. He waved a hand at us and grumbled and fell back a sleep.

What we thought was morning quickly sped up to us. I had only gotten about four hours of sleep that night. I listened to Riku's scolding in the middle of the night and quickly went to sleep.

"Anna! Get up!" I woke up quickly, and was picked up by Sora by the hood of the coat. I shook myself awake, and grabbed the chakrams and screamed out.

RAHH!" I shouted. "I'm gonna kill you Demyx!" Kairi tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around, and there was the best wimpy excuse for a cake I had ever seen.

"What?" I asked, looking at the wimpy cake.

"It's your birthday, right?" Sora asked. "It's the last day of August." I smiled, and Dimples climbed out of my pocket and climbed on to my shoulder.

I couldn't hold it in. They were right. It was my birthday. I was sixteen. "I love you guys!" I sniffed, tackling them all at once.

"Eat the cake and we gotta get moving." Axel interrupted, ruining the fun moment. "You're sixteen. According to the Organization, at least from what I remember, if they have your memories, they can do what ever they need once you're sixteen." I took the teeny cake, actually it was a cupcake, and was in the process of eating it when Axel lifted me up off the ground and started running forward. "Get the rest of the stuff!" he called back to the others. "Hurry up!"

Then suddenly…I jumped away from him. "Who the hell are you!" I shouted, quickly snapping back to myself. "What just happened, Axel?"

He lifted me up again as the other caught up. "We have to go! Don't yell at me because I'm taking charge, they've made their move, and this isn't chess!"

I like chess!


	23. This is Such a Pity

Chapter Twenty-Two: This is Such a Pity

**READ THIS! ** Okay, remember my mentioning about the possible AnnaxAxel or AnnaxDemyx. Come on! I need some votes, okay? So far it's Demyx 1 Axel 1. Okay, that's sad. Please, if you want a ship, vote. You'll make a fangirl happy. SEND ME YOUR ANSWER!

I'm sorry that I keep posting stories that aren't chapters of this story. I just keep getting really good ideas, like Ansem the Wise going crazy and creating someone to kill Sora and company, and then we have my Demyx and my Axel fics, and I have my other story which I need to update because know people have it on alert and I should probably keep posting that. (That story takes place in KH1 and goes through out the games) Also, I just found the copy of Chain of Memories, which I have to say, I still haven't beaten. (I'm currently stuck at Monstro. How do I get the whale to spit me out?) Anyways, get an apple. You people need to eat healthier things. By the way, there's a Weezer reference in this…actually…it's lyrics…being sung by you-know-who.

I couldn't figure out why I couldn't remember Axel's name earlier. It was a little weird because seconds later, I remembers his name again. Didn't someone say something about the Organization using my memories how they wanted? AHH! I don't remember!

"Why am I forgetting things!" I picked up Dimples. "But I remember you."

Sora and Riku made it their objection to drag me as much as they could before letting me complain again.

"Anna, relax." Axel said, looking at me.

"And you are?" I said, laughing. "Just joking, I know who you are."

"What's my name?" he asked, lifting me up like a puppy or something.

"Uh…" I looked at him thoughtfully. "Wait a minute…it's…." I paused. "Axel! Yeah that's your name!"

"Do you want me to go ahead with her?" he asked Sora and the others.

"We'll come with you." Sora agreed. "No sense staying behind when one of our friends is being attacked by Organization XIII."

"Thanks Sora. "I said, grinning, looking at Axel somewhat confused for a second remember who he was. Riku butted past Axel and grabbed me.

"Goofy, Donald, help me carry her." He said.

"Alright, why?" Goofy asked.

"She keep forgetting who Axel is." Riku said.

"So that's his name!" I interrupted.

"At this rate, she'd probably beat him up if she found him carrying her instead." Donald explained, as Riku and Goofy started to cart me off.

"Why do I have to be carried!" I whined. "I can walk!"

"Well, we never know when the Organization's going to pop up and disappear through the ground with you." Kairi explained. "We can't let them get a hold of you."

"Plus we need you." The strange man with red hair added.

"Stop following me!" I shouted. "You're almost as bad as Demyx!" I snapped back. "Oh holy crap! Make it stop!"

"We gotta walk faster." Axel, that was his name, right, said. "This isn't getting better."

He stepped behind Goofy and Riku, who were in the process of carrying me and they shouted as he sent a fire at their feet.

"Get movin'!" he shouted.

Everyone, even the strange man with red hair…Damnit, his name is AXEL, Anna! A-X-E-L!…continued forward. I finally got to be let down, and we had to stop soon since we assumed night was falling on us.

"The days are getting shorter." Sora said, much like Legolas in Lord of the Rings.

"We just woke up a few hours ago, didn't we?" Donald asked.

"Yeah…" Kairi replied, looking at her watch. "It's only four." I plopped on to the ground and ate one of the chocolates I had saved in my pocket.

"Heh, and in the past few hours, Anna's almost completely forgotten about me." Axel laughed.

"No I haven't." I shouted. "Look, I just typed your name in the fanfic!"

"That's the author writing my name, not you…" he paused. "But aren't you the same people? If that's true, then that means that you're in two places at once and why isn't she forgetting about me? This is getting really weird. So what would…" He trailed off and began an existential argument with himself

"Who was he again?" I asked the others. "I mean, I can remember him name, but it's not coming out…Uh, it begins with an 'A' right?"

"Axel?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah! That's his name!" I cheered. "Why's he with us? Haven't the six of us been going together the whole time? When'd he show up?"

"He's been with us the whole time." Riku corrected me. "Don't you remember the _romantic_ conversation you had with him last night?"

I blinked. "It wasn't romantic!" I snapped. "And I was with Demyx. You said, 'Anna, Demyx, get to sleep and quit trying to get at each other.'"

"I said that towards you and Axel." He corrected again.

"Who's that?" I had no idea. Who was he?

"This is bad." Sora observed. "Uh…" he was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed and looked at me thoughtfully. "Do you remember Beth and Lizzy?"

I tilted my head slightly. Did I know them. "Who're they?" Kairi groaned, and fell back into the grass.

"They're your best friends!" she shouted. She sighed heavily, and said. "Maybe you were right when you told us you didn't have a strong heart. You're not even fighting for your friends."

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. "What was that?" His voice changed.

"Kairi's right!" Roxas had taken over Sora's voice for a second.

"No she's not! Anna's been trying to help us the whole time!"

"She's done nothing helpful except recreate the Superior!"

"That wasn't her fault!"

"Yes, it was, she didn't get to the archives fast enough!"

"That doesn't mean she did it on purpose!"

"Face it, she's a waste to us and she's only going to screw things up for us even more!"

"Roxas, SHUT UP!"

In the mean time, Donald and Goofy were trying to calm down Sora and Roxas from the fight that they were having inside Sora's heart. Kairi as well was arguing with Namine, and Riku was busy yelling at that strange man who was talking to himself.

"**STOP IT!**" I shouted over all the noise. "Just STOP!" But no one noticed. So, stepped off the dirt road and started to walk into the grass.

I was off the road, I took a different path and began to walking on for as long as I could while I could still hear everyone fighting in the background.

I found an elevated section of land that lead down in a ditch. I scooted down into the ditch and sat there feeling useless and unwanted…and not knowing what the fck was going on.

"You need some help, Annax?" I looked up behind me on the elevated part of the ditch and groaned.

"Demyx, go away." I sniffed, crossing my arms, but only after pulling up the hood of the coat.

"Awweh, come on." He whined, lying on his back in the grass and looking at me from an upside down view. "I've been yelling at them to stop."

"Stop what?" I asked. Demyx knocked off the hood.

"Wow…they're probably just doing it now to piss me off." He gasped, covering his mouth like an Anna fanboy.

"Doing what!" I snapped. He flipped on to his stomach.

"Messing with your memories." He answered. "According to the Organization, you're the age of consent, and they have ownership of your memories…because they stole them…and they're messing with them to try and get you to come back to us. We tried it with Roxas, we sort of got him back, so we thought it might work for you…But you're also not a Nobody."

"Huh?" I asked, completely lost. "Roxas?" Hey author! Help me!

"Oh yeah…they screwed with your memory of him too." He recalled. "And Axel…" He grinned.

"Who're you talking about?" I asked. Demyx jumped down and sat next to me.

"He's no one to worry about." He replied, pinching my cheeks and stretching my face out. "C'mon, want me to help you cheer up?"

I shrugged. "Shoot…But I'm in a pretty bitchy mood…" He jumped up, throwing a fist into the air with joy, and opening it up as the sitar formed into his hands.

"I know you like that band…Uh…Weezer!" he said to me. "I caught a peek at some of your memories, sorry. But I happen to know one of their songs!"

"Shoot." I yawned as I curled up in a ball under the ledge of the ditch when I heard…

"This is such a pity, we should give all out love to each other, not this hate that destroys. This is such a pity, we should give, all our love!" I was surprised that he didn't have a horrible singing voice.

I smacked my head off the grass nearest to my head. "Oh my god…" I muttered. He continued to sing and began singing the last lines again.

"We should give, all out love!" he then hit the last note a little sourly and went into a little pose at the front of me. "Well?" He grinned, his face a little pink. "I told you, I'm whole."

I looked at him for a moment and then opened my mouth and said…

CLIFFHANGER!

**A/N: Haha, if you want Axel or Demyx, please message me in some way. The story will change based on what you chose and I'm not saying for the good or the bad. (But it will only change a little bit of the ending).**


	24. Look! Penguins!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Look! Penguins!

So far, the score is….-drumroll- Axel-5 Demyx-1. So, if you want Demy to win, vote, but if you want Axel to win, vote too! Unless he has like a bajilliondy votes and Demy can't win…Awweh, I sound a little mean. Anyways, get a burrito and read, sparky, read! Warning for the F word again.

I looked at Demyx with a slight glare, slash face that signed I was about to burst out laughing.

"Maybe." I giggled. "I mean, the author's got a poll going to decide if I should say yes to you or to the strange man with red hair. I can't just make a decision on my own!"

He sighed, the looked at me and smiled. "That's okay." He grinned. "I didn't like that song all the much anyways, I would rather have played We Are All on Drugs. That's a good song!" He grabbed at my cheeks and pulled. "You know, I'm either just crazy for what I did, or you're to me, like Roxas is to Axel."

"Who're they?" I asked. "Do I know they?" Demyx shrugged.

"You might, I don't know. I can't get into your head." He said. "But hey, what do I know?"

"ANNA!" I began searching around once I heard someone call my name. "Anna where are you!"

I began frantically trying to get up from my little nook in the ditch to get up and freak out over what was happening.

"Who's calling me!" I asked, shouting frantically at Demyx. "Do I know them? Why can't I think?"

"There you are!" I looked up over the edge of the ditch and a strange man with red hair was looking down at me. He looked at Demyx and began swearing. "What the hell do you think you're doing with him?"

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped at him. "Stop following me!"

"It's me, Axel!" he shouted at me, jumping down in the ditch. "Quit pulling a Roxas! Ansem's not screwing with you!"

"But Xemnas is." Demyx interrupted.

"And you didn't stop him?" the man named Axel yelled.

"I did my best, okay!" he snapped back.

"I thought we had a deal, Demyx!" the man named Axel snapped back. "You'd be allowed to help me protect her by watching her memories for my heart back. I know you wanted too! And look what you've done! She doesn't remember me now!"

"Well then maybe _you_ should have watched her memories instead!" Demyx roared at him. "Maybe that way you could have your little princess and get on with your life!"

"I'm right here." I interrupted. "You can stop fighting over me now."

The red haired man sighed. "Demyx come on, you're staying with us." I squeaked.

"Are you kidnapping me!" I shouted. The man sighed again.

"I'm taking you two back to Sora and the others." He replied, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me away, Demyx close behind.

I walked up to Sora and started freaking out. "Who is he?" I shouted. "Why's he here, what's he doing?"

"W-we'll tell you later." Sora said. "Kairi, keep going forward with Anna, and hurry up!" Kairi grabbed me by the wrist and began running.

"What's going on, why can't I think?" I asked her as she continued running.

"The Organization has screwed up your memories!" she shouted, as she stopped. "And you can't even remember your best friends! You're not even fighting!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, grabbing my head. "You guys are my friends!"

"Beth and Lizzy!" she snapped. "Don't you remember? You were so happy to find out that they were okay." I bit my lip and shook my head a bit.

I tried thinking about any other people I had known. I shook my head. "I can't think of anyone." I said, sadly. I paused for a minute. "Let's just keep going!"

We began running forward again as I was trying to figure out who the people were that Kairi mentioned. I know we had been running for hours, but it hadn't felt like we had gotten anywhere. Well, we thought we hadn't gotten anywhere until we looked up at that giant castle.

"Go." Kairi said. "It's your memories." I stood there next to her.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"No! God no!" she shouted. "Namine won't let me go in there!"

I sighed. "Who's that?" I asked. Kairi shook her head.

"Just go in." she said. "I'll be out here. I'll tell the others to go in when they get here." I groaned and opened the door and stepped in.

The halls were eerily white. It was painful. I was too noticeable, wearing that black coat and shivering in place.

"Hellooo?" I called out. "Okay, no one's here, I'll be going the—"

"About time you joined us, Annax." I was lifted up and began flailing about.

"Who're you?" I shouted. "Are you one of Demyx's friends! Why do people keep picking me up!" The person let me down and I saw that it was a man with somewhat graying black hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a coat like mine and had an eye patch over his left eye. I looked at him for a moment, putting a finger to my mouth in though. "Wait a minute…I think I know…Xigbar!"

"Annax, are you still with us? Come on, you remember, right?" he said.

I backed up a bit. "No…But…" I felt the chakrams flashed into my hands in a burst of fire.

"Annax, you're not _really_ going to turn against us too?" I looked down at the floor and clenched the chakrams tightly.

"My name is Anna." I snapped, jerking my head up and flinging it at Xigbar, adding something seemed to fit in well as I walked up to him as he had been knocked to the ground. I looked at him and said, "Got it memorized?"

"Not bad kid." He said with a surfer like accent, as he got up, and two things that looked guns, but were equipped with knives appeared in his hands.

"NYA!" I squeaked. "Don't kill me!" I suddenly resorted back from my sudden menacing persona to my scared, squeaky fangirl persona. I jumped back, and saw a staircase behind him. I suddenly had the best idea. "Hey look! Penguins!" I shouted.

"Dude, where!" he asked excitedly as he began searching around. I ran past him laughing, only to hear him cursing.

I liked that the staircase was darker than the hallways, but then I got up to the next level and realized that it was just as bright again.

"I'm surprised you made it this far…you've been too much of a trouble to us, so I came to deal with you." Another person said as soon as I got up the stairs.

Xaldin appeared, and I groaned. "There's no way I could forget you." I moaned. "You were a _bitch_ to fight in that game!" I kind of scooted against the wall and began to maneuver around him. "I'll be going n—"

He grabbed me by the hood and lifted me up. "Not this time. You either fight me or you come with me."

"I'd rather come with you. I don't like the wind when it's trying to hurt me." I squeaked. "Where to?"

A portal opened up and sucked both of us in. We ended up in an equally as white room with a white couch, white table, white chairs, and everything was WHITE. I hate the color white, I like off-white, but not white.

"I have brought her, our superior." Xaldin announced, bowing and fading away.

At the back of the room was Xemnas. He was standing with his back turned to me.

"You've become a disgrace to the Organization." He said to me. "You've been quite a project. Yet, if you keep interfering we'll have to take desperate measures."

"You already have!" I snapped. "I can't think! My brain is freaking melting!" Xemnas turned to me, tossing a little pouch in his hands that glowed a light green color.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked me, as he continued to toss the bag in his hand. I clutched the chakrams in my hands. "This happens to be quite valuable to you, yet if you don't have an idea as to what this is, it must not be very important. I might as well just dispose of this then." He grabbed a little string on the pouch.

"Stop!" I shouted. Xemnas looked at me with interest.

"Would you like to tell me what this is then?" he asked, dropping the string. I sulked and looked to the ground again, in a mix of pissyness and angst.

"Those're my memories!" I shouted, flinging a chakram at him. "And I want them back!" Xemnas quickly conjured the lightsaber things and flung the chakram into the wall.

"I'm afraid I can't too that." He said, stepping on to the table, pointing the lightsabers at me. "If I gave these back to you, we would have absolutely no reason for you to continue returning to us."

I backed into the wall, "You mother fu—" a portal opened behind me and I got pulled in.

"I told you not to fuck with me!" the man with the red hair stuck his head out and yelled that at Xemnas and closed the portal as he brought his head back in.

Go guy I don't know!


	25. But I Just Got it Back!

Chapter Twenty-Four: But I Just Got it Back! 

Alright, the winner has been chosen, unfortunately for anyone who wanted Demyx. The winner is Axel, but well, you'll how things turn out. So, I'm just going to get right to it. Alrighty, so get some cheesy chips and get reading!

"Who're you!" I asked as another portal opened up and spat me and the man back into one of the painfully white hallways.

He bit his lip. "Before I tell you, just bear with me." He said, showing me a little strand of what looked like hair. "Let me just do something before I give you this back."

"Is that my mem-" I was quickly cut short as I found myself wondering why a stranger was kissing me. I pulled away.

"I think being with you is restoring my heart too." He said. "You're not just helping the Organization, but me too." He wiggled the hair in front of me and shoved it in my mouth. "It the freaking hair!" He covered my mouth and forced me into swallowing.

"Axel, what the hell do you think you're doing!" I shouted, covering my mouth. "Holy crap, I remember you!" He smiled and threw his arms around me.

"About time." He said, pulling away quickly.

"Did you think that by giving me my memory back after kissing me was going to make me not remember?" I asked.

"It was worth a try, right?" he asked, shrugging.

"Are we going back now?" I asked him, unsure of what we were going to do. He shook his head.

"Sorry, kid—"

"Dude, you kissed me, don't call me kid."

Axel sighed, "Okay, okay, but no, we're not going back, I only got your memory of me back…wait, do you remember Lizzy and Beth?" I gave him a strange look. "Then that's a no."

"Are we going after Xemnas again?" I asked.

"Not this moment, we have to wait for the rest of our party. Demyx included." He said.

"Yeah, I remember that. You two were fighting over me." I observed.

"Let's talk about that later, if that's okay with you." Axel laughed nervously. I gave him a _look_ from the corner of my eye.

"What are we going to do until then?" I asked. He grinned and punched me slightly.

"I could always prove to you that that kiss wasn't just a joke." He snickered. I backed away carefully, crossing my fingers in a crucifix.

"You know me, I'm just playing with you." He smiled and stood next to me, stretching and putting his arm around my shoulder.

I lifted up his arm and dropped it at his side again. "Don't even think about it."

He pretended to sulk. "Oh come on, shnuckums, I thought we had something!" he pleaded getting on his knees and pretending to beg.

"Did you mean it?" I asked him, referring to his comment about feeling whole with me.

"What?"

"Do you really think that you're becoming whole the more time you spend with me?" I asked, giving him my hand.

He took my hand and I helped him up. "I'd like to think so." He assured me. "It can't _just_ be Roxas helping me out."

I sighed, in a happy kind of amused way and punched him in the arm. "You probably have a crush on Kairi, is all."

"Kairi!" he shouted. "Like ohmygod, girlfriend, as if, that's like so totally crazy!" I looked at him and held up the finger crucifix again. "Like I said, I'm just playing with you." He punched me back…and pretty soon it became a complete wrestling match…

NO! Not like that! I mean a normal wrestling match! We threw enough punches that it did end up something like this…

"Oh my god! Sorry!" we heard Demyx squeak as his footsteps we loud as he ran back down the stairs as was his freaking out at Sora.

Like a said, wrestling match…But Axel was on top of me and was pinning me to the ground in a sort of victory pose.

And right then was when Demyx came in and ran off. Sora and company were obviously peeking in at us, as I slipped away and began wiping some dirt off the coat.

"It's not what you thought it was, Demyx!" I shouted, as Axel held me back from attacking him.

"He was mounting you!" he shouted back. "What else am I supposed to think when I see that kind of thing!"

"That we were wrestling!" Axel shouted back.

"If only I had seen that!" Riku laughed, coming into view. "Too bad I had to be in the back, _Sora_!"

"It's not my fault Kairi couldn't see!" he shouted back.

"What were you doing!" Donald yelled at me. "You're sixteen!"

"I was wrestling with him!" I squealed quickly, blushing because, hey, _that_ was embarrassing.

"Then why're ya blushing?" Goofy asked, laughing. I threw my head back and pulled up the hood.

"Now I'm not." I retorted crossing my arms. The before I could go up to Kairi and tell her that I'm getting my memories back, I was picked up by Axel and he ran up the stairs.

"I gotta keep this girl movin'!" He shouted down at everyone. I don't see why he can't just let them come with us.

Then again…They do walk the whole way…and Axel runs…and carries me the entire way.

"Why aren't you letting me stick with them?" I asked, "I mean, you said that we could go when they got here."

"Yeah, that mean that they think we're actually heading after Xemnas." He said.

"What do you mean by think?" I asked.

"Well, now that they've seen us head off, they can assume one thing, and I can try doing that again now that you remember me." He said.

"What?" I asked, having my mouth covered again by him. Now that I can actually pay attention, since I can tell it's him this time, he's not bad. He's pretty good.

I pulled away again. "Axel…Does this castle make you feel like jumping me or something?"

He gave me a shifty look. "Uh…Maybe…" I looked at him with big, watery eyes and pouted my lips.

"Maybe if we go after Xemnas and get my memories back and kick his ass maybe I'll let you finish." I pouted.

I caught Axel's attention. "Alrighty!" he shouted, lifting me up again. "Let's go kick my old bosses ass!" and he began running forward.

"But how're we gonna do that?" I asked, as he continued running. He didn't respond for a second.

"…I have no idea." He replied. "Maybe, melt him to death?"

"That'd work." I agreed. And he stopped.

"It's good to see you, Axel." Ahead of us, Vexen was standing there, he didn't have any weapons on him, but after looking at us for a second, the whole room became coated in ice.

"Vexen," he said, setting me down. "I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time." He pushed me back, and whispered to me, "This is my fight."

A shield flashed up and prevented me from getting past, and literally, within minutes, it was down, Vexen disappeared and Axel lifted me up and began running again.

"What's with you and Vexen?" I asked, as he set me down in the next hallway.

"He's always been mean to me. When I was in the Organization, he would always tell me that I was overrated because I could use fire." He explained.

I blinked. "That's gay." I said. "And he's a cold bastard that uses ice…That's overrated too."

Axel pat me on the head. "Good girl, now let's go." And he lifted me up and began running up the stairs.

What? Am I somehow not allowed to get touched by this building? This is so freaking weird. I don't really like being carried anymore…Then again, I never did.

Axel set me down again the next hallway. He pouted at me, using the same technique I used on him.

"C'mon, Anna." He sniffed. "we keep getting farther into this castle and I can't hold it any longer!" I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"No, I want my memories back." Axel bent a bit and smushed his forehead against mine.

"Aww, please?" he whined, moving in at me.

"I didn't think Nobodies could feel, Axel." He quickly averted his attention long enough to somehow drag me forward. It was kind of like what Yubaba did to Chihiro in Spirited Away when she dragged her through all the doors.

Saix was standing at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Anna!" Axel shouted, stealing the chakrams for a moment. "Saix, let her go!"

"I'm afraid I can't." he replied monotonously. "You allowed her to get one of her memories back." He punched me roughly in the stomach and forced me into coughing. "You see, we still need them."

I covered my mouth and began coughing fiercely into my hand. I ended up spitting out the strand of what was my memory. I quickly tried to force it back into my mouth, only for Saix to yank it away from me and clench it in his hands.

"I think, we might end up having to take something _more_ of yours, Annax." He hissed, digging a fingernail into my chest. "Maybe even this."


	26. I Like Miss Congeniality

Chapter Twenty-Five: I Love Miss Congeniality

Hey there readers, I thought I'd all bring you down and tell you that there are only in between 10-15 chapters left. (Haha I know, it's still a lot, but hey, all my other good ideas are saved for the ending and the sequel.) Yes, there will be a sequel. I've already told one of my readers about it, but she's not talking, so if you know who it is, don't pester her! Alright, we're back to unhealthy food again…get some ice cream

The others came running up the stairs and stopped, seeing how I was being held hostage.

"Let Anna go!" Kairi shouted from across the room. I began wiggling around while Saix kept his hold on me.

"I don't want to be a Nobody!" I shouted across the room. "Make him lemme go!" Saix quickly moved his arm and clasped his hand around my throat.

"I don't need a weapon to dispose of you." He hissed. I tried to stop breathing a lot…Maybe I wouldn't die that way.

"Saix let her go, now!" the strange man with red hair shouted, throwing one of…Hey! Those are _my_ chakrams!…at him.

"If you want her back so badly, maybe you shouldn't have lead her to me." Saix continued, tightening his grip on my neck. "If I had known that this is what it took to get our hearts back, I would have objected to it long ago. This is too much of a hassle." I wished his hand was higher so I could bite it.

The three Keyblade holders weapons flashed into their hands as Donald and Goofy took out their weapons as well. Sora nodded at the others and dashed up at Saix. I began waving my hands frantically, attempting to say, "JEBUS CHRIS! He's gonna freaking kill me! Stop it!"

But they didn't listen. They just all slashed the best they could at Saix who was still not letting go of me.

"The more you fight against me, the more unlikely you'll be seeing her again with a heart." He snarled. I began to try and wriggle free, much to my disadvantage of being short and still unable to properly use chakrams.

I then realized something.

I can control fire.

Why don't I do that?

Well…I tried…It was worth a shot, right? Damn you Saix, not getting phased by anything!

The six people, yes, including the strange man with red hair, all stood, bracing themselves. Yeah, really, this is a definite point where Anna can't help herself, and really needs other people to save her.

Saix began to back up, as he opened a portal and backed into it. Oh come on, enough already! I've been through like a billion of these portals and I don't like it anymore! Just let me—

"Oof." I pouted as I fell to my stomach on the floor. Saix stepped into the portal and had vanished. "Quit doing that!" I shouted at the now portalless and Saixless staircase. "Quit running away from me! I wanna kick your ass already!"

"Anna, are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"She's bitching at Saix, of course she's okay." That strange red haired man said.

"He took my memory again! Of that guy!" I shouted, pointing at the man I didn't know. "I know I know him, but now I don't know how!" Riku distracted me for a minute and dangled a Hershey kiss over my head. I began reaching for it and every time it was in reach, he yanked it away. "Just give it already!"

"We've got to be careful now." Sora said. "Now they, or at least Saix, is after Anna's heart, so we've got to keep an eye on her…Anna?"

I was in the corner of the room with a little butterfly sitting on my hand. "I wonder how this little guy got in here. Awweh, he's so cute, isn't he Dimples?" I looked around. "Dimples? Holy crap! He took Dimples!" I let Mr. Butterfly go and ran up the stairs. "That bastard stole Dimples!"

"Anna, wait up!" Kairi called running after me, the others all behind her.

I really didn't pay much attention to her since I was screaming, "That bastard stole Dimples!"

"Anna, calm down!" Demyx shouted at me, running up ahead and shaking me by the shoulders. "Calm down, it was just a Heartless puppy!"

"He was not _just_ a Heartless puppy!" I shouted. "It was _my_ Heartless puppy! Something my dog Moose, actually liked!"

"You can find another, can't you?" he asked.

"No!" I shouted. "He found me! Not the other way around!"

"ANNA! DEMYX! SHUT UP!" the man with red hair shouted. A little ring of fire shot up around his ankles and he pulled me away. "Anna come with me! Demyx, stay with the others."

He led me into the corner of the room and began talking to me like it was a pep talk before a football, that's not soccer this time, if you're European. "Anna, try this time, do you remember me, you had your memory back long enough to know it was me, do you still know who **I am**!"

"I know you're my friend." I said, pointing at him note worthily. "But I don't know why you're my friend."

He sighed, "Try and figure me out, okay, kid?" he asked. "No more having you looking at me and screaming, 'Who the hell is that!'. That wouldn't be any fun for me." I sniffed.

"But what about Dimples?" I whined.

"I'll help you get him back…But first…" he paused. "Kairi! Keep going ahead with Anna, she needs to talk to someone she remembers!"

Kairi walked up to me and seemed to be a little disappointed. We began walking and she said, "I can't believe you forgot your best friends."

"I didn't mean to!" I replied. "I'm trying to remember them now. I'm focusing on the names. I know their names now, but I can't remember that they're my friends."

She sighed. "Just, try harder, please?" she asked calmly. "I don's see you as the type of person to forget their friends easily, even with your memories gone."

When I noticed we were a bit of a distance away from the others, I pulled her out of earshot.

"Kairi, do you honestly think that I forgot who he is?" I asked. "I know that that was Axel! Saix had me cough up a piece of dog fur! I still have some of my memories!"

She looked at me with this complete expression of you-actually-had-me-going-for-a-minute. "You can't be serious." She laughed.

I nodded. "I played you all for fools!" I cheered. "Now let's go find Saix and taunt him to death!"

"What about your other friends?" Kairi asked. I shook my head. "Still nothing?"

"Axel only was able to get my memory of _him_ back…Selfish, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, really." She added. "Are you okay with that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, because now I can threaten you and swear you to secrecy."

She blinked and scooted away a tiny bit. "O…kay."

"I like him!" I shouted. "I can't freakin' believe this! I like him! I didn't even think it was possible for me to get crushes on people anymore, Kairi! I like him! Then again, I have no idea if I really do, but I think I like him! HELP!"

"Who? Demyx?" she asked. "I mean, he did kiss you and everything."

"_No_!" I shouted. "Axel, I'm in this complete, 'holy crap, I can't like someone!' phase! But…my last tarot reading did say that the guy I date next won't be from around where I live, but this! This is crazy!"

"Anna, calm down!" Kairi began fanning me with her hands. "This castle's definitely doing more to you than I thought it was. It's screwing with your emotions! Oh god! You haven't become a Nobody, have you!"

I shook my head. "No, I'm serious! I think I like him, and I have no idea why! I should be liking Demyx, opposites attract, right?" Haha, that was a good joke. He uses water, I use fire. Nice one, Anna!

"Well, you've gotta tell him!" she insisted.

"You tell Sora how you feel first!" I came back. "Ha!"

"But…" she pouted. "What if he…"

"He definitely likes you back, don't even doubt yourself otherwise." I said, going into a Miss Congeniality moment. "I think you like him. You want to date him. I bet you want to kiss him. I think he wants to _kiss_ you…"

"Okay!" she shouted, covering her face. "I get the picture! I'll tell him!"

"Good."

"On two conditions."

"Oh great."

"One, you never sing that again. And two…" she paused and flashed me a sinister grin. "You tell Axel."


	27. No Wonder They're Mad at Me

Chapter Twenty-Six: No Wonder They're Mad at Me 

Today, I have two things I want to make you all ponder. 1) I had this really sexy dream about Axel in a pool, killing zombies…I think we have Resident Evil 5! XD It was very based on this story and Larxene was trying to kill me…Then again, it was her, or some lady from Interview With the Vampire…the movie version…2) I'm entering a KH2 fanart competition, and I have to draw a scene, I'm thinking about: **the scene where Sora cries/"you know, I'm sad", the Axel scene, "Just because you have a next life doesn't mean…", The Demyx scene with "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition", Axel's last sad scene(you know what I mean), Riku taking off the blindfold, or the ending scene on the island**. I need one of those. So far, I'm leaning towards a chibi Demyx pic because I think I could draw a really cute pic there. Anyways, this was too long. Let me know if you would like a funny pool scene in this story. (By the way…I lied, the story has about nine or ten chapters) One last thing, my mom thinks I might have carpal tunnel. I went to her earlier about my wrists hurting, and she thinks I should cut down on my typing…So I may end up submitting this slower than usual.

Kairi and I continued on, as I continued to dread her little deal. I turned to her at one point and said, "You telling Sora is not worth it."

"Worth what? You telling Axel that you _like him_?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No! Not singing the Miss Congeniality tune! This is killing me! I'll end up telling Axel eventually anyways, but not singing the jingle! That's murder!" I shouted.

Kairi sighed. "Oh come on." She whined as I shook my head even more. "That tune is annoying."

"I want to sing though." I sniffed. "It's the only thing keeping me from freaking out right now."

"Fine." She groaned. "Just…could you sing something I could sing?"

"I know Sanctuary!" I grinned. "You remember, the theme song to the game. I like that song!"

"I don't even know it." She continued.

"Do you know Miss Susie had a Steamboat?" Kairi smiled.

"That I know!"

And so we sang Miss Susie Had a Steamboat.

Nine times.

With hand gestures.

We were about halfway through our tenth time…and getting very bored with the song, when we found ourselves at a dead end. There were no more stairs, or doors or anything.

So we sat against the wall, and started to sing the Popeye the Sailor Man song.

"What do you think's gonna happen next?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"What do you think's gonna happen to Dimples?" I whimpered, smacking my head against the wall. "They'll…"  
"It's a freakin' dead end!" Kairi and I looked up and we saw the others all catching up with us. Apparently it was Axel who had said that, since I had noticed that he censored himself a lot with more childish works.

"Good to see you." Kairi announced. "Any bright ideas anyone?" I didn't want to break my cover to anyone else, and bring up that Axel could open up portals.

" H-hey…guy I think I'm friends with." I said, trying to remind him. "Can't you like, make portals?"

Axel had a look of sheer brilliance on his face. "I'm so glad that more of your memory is back than last time!" He ran up to me, and shamelessly lifted me up and kissed me.

There was complete silence…until Riku shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Axel looked at the others with a sheer look of embarrassment.

"Uh…" he stuttered. Kairi began giggling, and looked at Sora who was currently using Goofy and Donald to hide his reddening face.

Demyx ran over to me and began patting my head. "Axel, how could you!" he shouted. "Taking advantage of this beautiful young girl when she doesn't remember you?" He waved a finger at Axel in shame. "I can't believe you!"

"Uhm…Demyx?" I asked. "I…" Demyx lifted me up and held me against him.

"How could you let someone like that use you like that!" he asked me, shaking me a bit. "Are you willing to let anyone just have their way with you! I told you that you could have me! Why don't you love me back?"

"Could you let me down please, and could you and him open us a portal now?" I asked, squeezing away.

Demyx and Axel looked at each other and tapped at the air as two wide portals opened and linked together.

"Et voila." Axel announced. "We can go any time you guys are ready." Sora eagerly ran in, followed by Goofy, Donald and Riku. Kairi looked at me before heading in.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, now, let's go get my memories!" I declared.

Demyx headed in after Kairi and I was left with Axel.

He grinned at me and pulled a Demyx by stretching my cheeks. "You know." He said. "You can quit acting." My eyes widened, that wasn't fair! How'd he know!

"How'd you know?" I asked. He put a hand on my head and messed up my hair, causing me to have to retie my pigtails.

"Cause if you didn't remember me, you would have made a big deal out of me kissing you. But, you didn't, so I knew you were still you." He explained, starting to head into the portal. "Plus, the hair Saix took from you wasn't glowing like your memories are supposed to." He grinned and walked in, pissing me off and making me run in after him.

And we were away from the castle and I screamed out, "SALVATION!" I collapsed on to the ground. We were back at what seemed to be the beginning of the road. We were all at the gummi and I jumped inside it, hugging a chair. "We're free! We're free!" I chanted from inside as the others boarded.

"I just _love_ decoys, don't you, Demyx?" Axel asked him, as he got on the ship.

"Decoy?" Sora asked.

"Anna's memories aren't there." Riku answered. "That castle was a wild goose chase."

"Meaning, that…we wasted all this time on nothing!" Donald shouted. "It's all her fault!"

I popped my head out of the ship for a minute, and yelled. "No it's not!" And I went back in.

"Then where to?" Sora asked. "We can't stay here."

"That's why we go back to Radiant Garden, foo!" Axel yelled from inside revving up the gummi. Everyone else ran in, and we were off.

And we're never letting Axel drive again.

Because we crashed twice.

And we ended back up at Radiant Garden again, and my mom ran up to me, yelling and screaming at me as to where I had been for the past week.

And I found myself grounded as soon as I was done helping save the worlds…and my memories.

So within the next few days, we rested. There was a girl at Merlin's house who was working on maps for us and she gave us the direct location as to where my memories were being kept.

But within the nest few days, we decided to take it easy and get some rest… Hey, after a week worth of wandering the Dark Realm, who wouldn't want to rest?

And this was how I noticed that my house was sitting in the middle of the Radiant Garden Marketplace.

"Mom!" I shouted. The door opened and my dogs ran out on the porch, barking at me.

"Hi sweetie!" she called.

"The house fell in Radiant Garden!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah, honey, that's how we got here!" she said, leaning over the porch. "It's a lot like the Wizard of Oz."

I gasped. "Homigod! Mom, do you know if you actually landed on a witch!"

"Do you want to check?" she asked. I shrugged and began searching the corners of the house when I found…Maleficent's feet…sticking out from under my house. She had on a pair of black heels and I looked at them and took the off her feet watching as her legs curled up and slid under the house.

"No wonder the Organization is so mad at me." I shivered.

I headed over to Merlin's house with Maleficent's shoes in hand. Opening the door, I silently headed over to the couch where Sora and Kairi were sitting.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Do you guys know the story of the Wizard of Oz?" I asked. They nodded.

I set the shoes on the table. "My house fell on Maleficent."


	28. STOP GETTING DRUNK!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Stop Getting Drunk!  
Hey all, I'm now working via laptop, Thank you good grades:D Anyways, now the my hands are at a level base, I should be okay with any wrist problems. I really, really like this computer so I think that I'll be getting to writing the next chapter…I had to transfer all my work to this and it was such a pain in the ass! Okay, so loyal minions, yes, I said it, get some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and get reading this! By the way, I've been having trouble getting my Axel chapters up in my Axel story, and that's one other reason as to why this chapter took so long. is doing something weird with my stories and I can't submit them.  
The days of rest were quickly growing shorter, and strange, simple memories of mine were being whisked away…Simple things like the names of my cats. I know one of them is named after some kind of food…Pie? Cake?...AHH! I don't remember!  
I know there were times where I'd say something and seconds later I would repeat the exact same phrase. That was annoying. That was annoying.  
Thankfully, I had the others to help me try and keep my mind in order. It wasn't easy being the victim of memory theft…I bet you anything that it's like ten times worse than identity theft! Heh…I'm getting off track, aren't I?  
It was some Sunday…I think in early September. Days here go by really quickly and are hard to keep track of…Like really good desserts. I'm sorry, I just haven't had any really good sweet things lately…except for that cupcake…Yeah, I remember the cupcake. That was surprisingly a really good cupcake…  
DAMNIT! I'm getting off track again! I hate it when this happens!  
The whole lot of us were sitting in Merlin's house and acting like a bunch of…I dunno, lazy people. We didn't feel like getting up or doing _anything_. Who would? This was our last day of rest before we went off and attempted to kick some Nobody…and Heartless…ass. Hey, we have Xemnas's Heartless still floating around too, remember? I was with…oh…What was her name again? Hm…I guess I must have been by myself when that happened.  
"Anyone wanna play Uno?" Riku asked, lifting up his head from the cushion on the couch.  
"We've played Uno seventeen times, Riku," Kairi whined. "I think we need a break"  
"How about Clue?" Sora suggested. I groaned and threw my face into the back of the couch.  
"No, we've played that too much too." I moaned into cushionyness.  
"I have Twister!" Axel volunteered, quickly letting it go when he saw the demonic looks on mine and Kairi's faces. "Or we could play Scrabble"  
"Noooo…"Demyx pouted. "Anna keeps kicking our ass in it"  
"How about name that farm animal?" I asked, joking at the lack of things to do. I was actually given looks of enthusiasm from the others and said. "Wow, I didn't actually think you'd be interested"  
"It's different." Sora said. "I mean, we haven't done anything like _that_ before"  
I slammed my head into the couch again. "Ahh, you guys are hopeless!" I shouted. "And bored"  
"Maybe we should just, go home and rest?" Kairi suggested.  
"Rest!" Axel shouted. "C'mon! You guys don't need to rest! Look at you!" We were all clumped together on the cough with pale faces and baggy eyes and moaning a bit like zombies.  
"I think I like Kairi's idea." Riku said. "But as long as _you_ guys are crashing here, we're stuck and we won't be able to sleep"  
"Let's all sleep at Anna's Maleficent Crushing House." Sora laughed, as he got off the couch lazily and stumbled across the room and out the door, followed by Riku,  
"Hey! B-but my mom says that I can't have guys sleep over!" I shouted, stumbling after them with Kairi at my side, laughing. Good for you _Kairi_. Thanks for laughing at my tiredness!  
We ran after the guys and they attempted to climb up the stair of my house which were crookedly misshapen from their landing in the town.  
They opened the door, and it was easy to hear them shout. "Hi Ms, Anna's mom, we're staying her for a while!" I groaned and I climbed up my stairs Kairi following.  
"Do you think your mom is going to be okay?" she asked.  
"With the guys staying the night?" I asked. "Yeah, I think as long as they avoid the upstairs"  
"No, with us leaving again tomorrow?" she corrected. "You've been away from her for a long time, right? Don't you think she's probably getting concerned now"  
I shrugged as I opened the door to my house. "I check in with her a lot, so I guess she'll be alright," After Kairi stepped in, I closed the door and called to my mom. "Sorry about Sora and Riku, mom"  
"That's alright, Anna." She called back. "Could you possibly take the dogs out for a pee!" I groaned.  
"Fine!" I whined, as Kairi headed to the back door with me. "She'll be fine. As long as I keep in touch with her while I'm away." My three dogs stood at the back door and I opened the old French door and let them out into the actually chunk of my backyard that had landed in the town with my house…with the fencing.  
"But what if something bad happen?" I turned around and Sora and Riku were leaning against the wall of the house, "What if they take the memory of your mom? You're really close to her, right"  
I bit my lip and looked at my dogs to make sure that they weren't leaving the year…I really didn't need them to run through town and biting Leon's ass…Then again…that'd be alright with me…  
"I'm starting to think that you shouldn't come with us tomorrow." Riku added. "This could mean restoring all your memories or losing them instead"  
"Hey!" I shouted. "This is my story! Come one, this wouldn't be such a hit online if I didn't take part in the plot"  
"Anna, you should stay here, we all thought about this. We can't let you get caught in any more of this." Sora explained.  
"No!" I snapped. "These are my memories! I need to get them back on my own!" They all sighed, but not in unison, in despair.  
"As soon as things get bad, you get your ass out of there then." Riku said. I pouted and called the dogs to come back in.  
"I don't see why you don't treat Kairi the same as you treat me." I asked as I kept the door open for them. Kairi smiled at me.  
"Because I've been through this kind of thing before." She assured. I puffed out my cheeks.  
"Discrimination!" I shouted as I went in after everyone else, who were attacking the fridge. Hey! Don't touch my lemonade!  
That night, the boys shared our downstairs den, while me and Kairi stayed up in my room which was still the same, natural untidiness of a teenage girl obsessed with Kingdom Hearts and Johnny Depp.  
"I imagined it to be smaller." Kairi observed as she sat down on my spare bed. Yes, I have a spare bed. I grinned and collapsed on to my bed in exhaustion.  
"This is the size of the entire upstairs of my old house." I replied, laughing. "This house is a freaking mansion compared to my old house"  
Kairi looked around and grabbed one of my old sketch books. "I didn't know you drew." She said, flipping through the pages to a picture I had drawn of Roxas. "Wow, this is really good"  
I groaned. "No it's not, That's a really bad pic…my first pic of him." I took that sketch book and handed her another one that was less beaten up. "This is a better one"  
She smiled and seemed to say something to Namine, who allowed herself to laugh aloud,  
"I see Namine likes it." I said. "I have one of her around here someone. I have a few of you and Sora…and some of Riku and my fancharacter for a fanfic of mine"  
"What's that one about?" she asked.  
"It's about a girl who grew up on the island with you guys, but had to move to a smaller part of another island about a year after you arrived. She didn't get along with you. And after years, when the island was destroyed, she was reunited with you guys, but only after losing her heart and making a deal that would ruin her chances of being able to come home. At the end of the first story, she gets stuck behind the Door to Darkness with Riku and the King only for her to fall into the darkness and winding up back on the island with you, only to realize she loves Riku for helping her for her entire life." I like telling stories. "It's not very popular online right now"  
"It'd be weird if she _really_ did live on the island with us." Kairi said. "We did have a friend who moved, I didn't get along with her"  
"My character didn't get along with you either." I laughed. "That'd be really weird if they were the same person." I threw one of my many stuffed animals at her and resumed staring at the ceiling.  
Morning came quickly…Too quickly if I have to cliché this. Kairi and I stayed up late, being girls and playing pranks on Sora and Riku…which was really fun…Axel and Demyx stopped by at around four in the morning…drunk...I have no idea as to how they were able to get drunk, seeing as how strict the bars were around here, and how they weren't even close to the right age…Well…alright, they're close but not that close.  
But still…morning came way too fast. I collected anything I felt might be useful to carry with me while on this little trip: matches, squirt guns, rocks, my little knife, a stick…etcetera.  
"Are we ready to do this!" Sora shouted enthusiastically. Axel trudged past him, holding his head and groaning.  
"Sora, shut up." He whined as he clumped into the gummi ship.  
"Oh come on, you were drunk, it's not my fault!" he snapped, playing the leader card again.  
"Sora, Axel's right…shut up." Demyx coughed following his previous fellow Nobody…or whatever the hell they were now.  
"Well they're being nice today." Riku said sarcastically boarding after them. "Hurry up you guys"  
Kairi and Sora boarded shortly afterward. I looked at my house for a moment, despite how it wasn't in its usual setting, and wondered if they were right, and maybe I wouldn't remember any of this when we came back.  
I smiled and hummed a bit of Passion to myself. That house, was my sanctuary. 


	29. I Have a Cookie, Anna!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: I Have a Cookie, Anna! 

Don't give up hope one me, readers! My computer isn't allowing me to get online now and it is very, very annoying! Some good this laptop is…not allowing me online to get these quality stories to all you lovely people…Awweh, I'm sad now. I can get to the next chapter yet for you guys…Anywho, I think I'll still type this anyways…And yes…I have shortened the story. I just couldn't keep going when all my ideas are saved for the end and for the next story. So, this is your last chapter that has an eight in it. I'm going to 30 something.

I don't see why we had to leave the town…wasn't the Organization supposed to be in this world?  
Actually, it wasn't. They were in the one world that a part of me never wanted to head to ever again. And that was Travese Town.  
Who else agrees with me? I mean, the music in that world was so annoying after the first ten minutes…But then again…I kind of missed that world. It was so…simple and homey. I really did miss that place.  
So, the end of my giant adventure was going to take place in Traverse Town…Oh _that's_ exciting. It really doesn't seem like the place for an epic battle…or whatever the hell it was going to be.  
"I thought we were through here!" Sora shouted as the gummi ship began to lower itself in the square of Traverse down. "I'm sick of this place"  
"Fans feel the same way, Sora." I added. "That's why it wasn't in the second game. People didn't like it. The same was with Wonderland, Deep Jungle, Monstro and Neverland…No one really liked those worlds. They were either annoying or seemed like a waste of time"  
Then I noticed something. "Why aren't Donald and Goofy here"  
"King's Orders." Riku answered. "They got a letter a few days ago stating that they shouldn't come with us on this one, seeing as how this wasn't the duty of the Keyblade Master"  
"Wait, so I'm supposed to do all of this alone!" I shouted.  
"Relax, I'll be helping you." Axel added. "C'mon, I'm like your guardian or something"  
"Oh I feel _a lot_ safer now." I said sarcastically. "I think I'd be able to do this all on my own and do a better job without you, than with you"  
"What about me!" Demyx chimed in. "I'm always good help"  
"No you're not, Demyx!" Axel shouted. "If Anna can kick your ass, you know you're just getting in the way"  
"HEY!" the both of us snapped at him.  
"I'm speaking the truth!" he defended. "Axel shut up!" Kairi yelled. "We don't need you and Anna getting into a lovers quarrel now"  
"SHUT UP!" we shouted making us stare at each other.  
"Whoa, stereo." Sora observed. "That's got to be chemistry"  
"Shut up!" I shouted again, my face growing slightly pink. "I'll sing the Pirates of the Caribbean tune!" And without warning, I broke into song while dancing around the gummi ship, causing it to rock back and forth.  
"Anna, sit down!" Riku ordered. "We'll crash"  
"Fine…" I grumbled as I sat down with my arms crossed and very, very annoyed look on my face.

Within…forty-five minutes…hey, that's not very long, Traverse Town was within our sights. It didn't look much different from the Traverse Town in the game. I smacked my head against the nearest hard thing near me. If any of you got dirty thoughts from that, get 'em out! This is a K+ story!  
"I don't want to be here!" I whined.  
"We told you that you should've stayed home." Riku interrupted.  
"Hey!" I shouted.  
"Quit fighting." Axel said, lifting me up and out of the seat. "We're almost there and none of us need you two fighting right now"  
"And none of us need you crawling all over Anna." Riku snapped back at him.  
"You know, if you're yelling at me not to fight with someone, you should probably follow your own advice." I called out as Sora attempted to land the gummi. I yanked out of Axel's grip and waited for Sora to open the hatch.

I stepped out, feeling free because I didn't have to wear that Organization coat anymore, and wanted to tackle the little moogle that was walking around.  
"HOMIGOD!" I shouted, running forward at it. "MOOOOOGLE!" I squeaked its little 'Kupo' noise and dashed off, leaving me very, very lonely.  
I sniffed and the observed, thanks to Sora, that the entire town was empty…except for that moogle.  
"Do you think it's been abandoned?" he asked, noticing that the street lamps and the lights in buildings were all off.  
"Maybe they've all headed to their home worlds." Kairi suggested.  
"No." Riku added. "This world is like…a safe house. Heartless may show up, but I don't think that they can take the heart of this world"  
I sighed, and knelt on the ground and began to bash my head off the cobblestone street. I then said to myself, "Where's Demyx"  
We began to look around for him, when Axel said, "I bet he went after that moogle." He laughed.  
"That'd be like him." Kairi added. "Anna, go follow the moogle"  
"But why me!" I shouted.  
"I have a cookie, Anna!" Sora tempted, waving around a cookie.  
"MINE!" I shouted, jumping at it, only as Sora stepped to the side, letting me fall to the ground. He looked at me and laughed, waving a disobedient finger at me.  
"Not yet, first you have to follow that moogle." He said, still laughing to himself, as Riku took part in enjoying my misery.  
"B-but…" I pouted, trying to make my eyes all watery, chibi like, and sad as I could. "B-buh-buh-but I want that coooookie"  
"FOLLOW THE GODDAMN MOOGLE!" Axel shouted, sending me scurrying away.

We're after _my_ memories, and they send_ me_ to go follow a freaking moogle…This isn't fair.  
I mean, this is a venture on my behalf, and what I get to do is follow around moogles…and Demyx. But we really don't need him, do we?

I headed into the old item shop and searched around for a light switch when I remembered I had a whole book of matches in my jeans. I grinned and fumbled around in my pocket for the matches and pulled them out and striking them. And, I'm not sure where it came from, a candle appeared and I lit it and peeked around the store.  
And sitting in the corner shivering and looking very lonely was: Dimples.  
"DIMPLES!" I shouted, running towards the shadow Heartless puppy and picking him up. "Awweh you poor little puppy"  
Dimples looked at me and growled. I set him backed up and looked at him with a feeling of "Uh…" and went to try and pick him up again.  
He snapped at me and began to slash at my hands. "Dimples, come on!" I shouted. "It's Anna"  
I tried picking him up one more time, but this time, he kind of jerked around and there was a giant dark flash. (Haha, oxymoron)  
I backed up a bit as the flash actually hit my face. The dark flash disappeared and in Dimples place was Zexion.  
"I bet you had _absolutely_ no idea." He laughed. "The whole time, the enemy was right under your nose"  
I looked at him with a strange expression. "How the **hell** did you turn yourself into a Heartless puppy"  
"I can smell darkness." He explained. "And what better animal is used for smelling, a dog"  
"By why a _Heartless_ dog?" I asked. He was silent and looked as if he was thinking extremely hard.  
"I don't know." I backed up and headed for the door while still facing him.  
"I think I'll just be go—" I threw open the door and ran. Hopefully he didn't see where I went and wasn't following me.

I ran into the accessory shop, which the lights were on, and in the middle of the room was Demyx hugging the moogle that I had tackled.  
"Hi Anna!" He peeped. "Have you met my new friend?" The moogle tried desperately to get away.  
"Let the moogle go." I insisted as Demyx looked at me with a pouty expression. "Let it _go_." I said again, this time more seriously.  
He reluctantly let it go and watched as it climbed up the ladder behind him into the synthesis workshop.  
"What's up?" he asked, seeing my jittery expression.  
"They know." I replied. "The Organization knows our plans"  
"How?" he asked.  
"Dimples." Demyx laughed.  
"What, did they interrogate him?" I glared at him.  
"I was thinking you would know, seeing as how you were a double agent for them!" He shook his head.  
"Sorry, they never gave me the details on anything." He knocked on his head. "I don't have the mental capacity for anything." Sure as hell he didn't. "So, what's the deal"  
I groaned. "Dimples was Zexion."


	30. I AM NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: I AM NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!

I think this story is going to have three more chapters, so brace yourself. Everything is going to occur this chapter and the next one. So, read!

Demyx quickly regained his composure and we were out of the building and after Sora and the others. They were somewhere in town, we knew that, they wouldn't have stranded me here with Demyx…or would they? AHH! HELP!

We ran through the First District, using the 'hack and slash' method from many classic video games…I want Demyx's sitar now. That weapon is awesome!

It was pretty funny, two hideously bad fighters, fighting our way through Traverse Town killing Heartless and Nobody's while we wore ourselves out.

By the Third District, we had no idea as to where Sora could be. But then I remembered I memorized the map of Kingdom Hearts and dragged Demyx to the hotel and out to one of the balconies.

"Down there." I pointed to the water way. "That's where they are, the secret Training ground. Wooo." Demyx looked at me as if I was out of my mind. "What? I like to make 'wooo' noises!"

He rolled is eyes and picked me up and jumped down. Uh, you know, by the end of this story, I'm gonna have a bitch fit at someone about carrying me and picking me up. This is becoming a pain in my ass.

The two of walked into the Training ground as we came across the rest of the group. The two of us collapsed into a heap on the ground as we both lay there for a moment panting.

"What did _you two do_?" Axel asked, cracking up. "I mean, we all had slight suspicions that _something_ might happen, but never did we expect something actually **happen**!"

I whacked Axel with on of the dull sides of the chakrams and returned back to being wiped out. "We were kicking the crap out of—" Demyx interrupted.

"And running from."

"Heartless and Nobody's." I finished, glaring at Demyx for the smartass commentary. "And we're tired!"

Axel sighed and lifted me up and put me over his shoulder. "Fine then, shnuckums, I'll carry you." He scoffed jokingly, seeming to enjoy it.

"What about me?" Demyx whined from a crumpled position on the ground."

Sora looked at him and dropped a little green jug at him. "You're a tough guy, take this and you'll get back on your feet."

Demyx took the potion and held it as he stood up and began following Axel and me. "I never quite got the concept of potions. I mean, they're a strange green liquid that makes you feel good…Is this stuff Absinth!" I think only me, Axel and Riku got the joke to that. "I hope I don't pull a Eurotrip moment here and start talking to a green fairy…" He shivered. "I was around enough druggies back in the Organization!" he paused. "Well, at least Xigbar was."

There was a bit of laughter but it quickly died as I explained to the guys about Dimples being Zexion. Sora cheered.

"That means that none of them know about the plans we made during the break!" he announced. Sora stayed still for a second and performed a little victory dance.

Kairi gasped. Riku hid. I averted my eyes. Axel laughed. And Demyx died…Alright no he didn't. He danced too.

Our plan was actually really simple: Kick the crap out of them. Mostly because the author was running out of ideas for this story that she wasn't already planning on using.

We all headed over to the part of the Training Ground where a mural was on the wall. A keyhole showed up on the mural as Sora took out the Keyblade and held it to the keyhole, waiting for the little click.

The mural broke apart and a door opened up, and I yelled out "ENOUGH WITH ALL THE WHITE!"

Because we were indeed back in a giant white world. It was like a hallway but it was outdoors and everything was white the grass, the trees, the sky: everything. But it was all different shades so there was at least a sense of direction in it all. Axel set me down and I braced myself, as did the others.

"Welcome." Said the voice of both Xemnas and his Heartless. Ahead of us, they were both standing seeming one hundred percent prepared to fight. They were both translucent and their voices seemed to blend together when they spoke. "I can assume that you are all quite prepared." They both tossed up the little sac that my memories were stored in. "And you're willing to sacrifice it all for _that girl_." The both point at me and seemed to glide right up to me.

I was picked up. And I had had _enough_.

I squirmed away from the both of them and shouted out, "You know, I was **fine** with all the picking me up at the beginning of all this, but this is going to _far!_ I can't walk ten feet without someone picking me up! I was hoping I was going to lose some weight from all this and I won't unless _some people_ learn to let me actually walk around on my own! I'm SICK of this! I know I've been complaining about how to carry a Damsel in Distress, but let's get something clear! **I AM NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!**"

And then, I heard a clapping…slow at first, and they loud and vibrant. The boys began whooping at me and cheering and I groaned and shouted. "ENOUGH!"

And somehow, "Enough" was the word that signaled the beginning of the battle.

My last battle in Kingdom Land.

Both Xemnas and his Heartless dashed at me with remarkable speed. Lucky me for having the chakrams out already, I threw them up in defense to block any such blow they were going to force on me.

"All for these?" they both said, waving the bag of memories in front of me. I swung at the bag causing a single strand to fall from it.

The others ran forward to help, hopefully one of them caught the memory and was holding it for me. I couldn't focus on getting it now.

Sora and Kairi somehow were both having difficulty getting within attacking distance of Xemnas and his Heartless. And thank you Axel for being cunning.

"Let Roxas and Namine out!" he shouted at them, using his own pair of chakrams to force Xemnas away who was taunting Axel on his choice of allies.

Sora and Kairi looked at eachother, and grabbed the others hands. A surge of light erupted from them and in their places was Roxas and Namine…Roxas immediately began yelling at me for being an idiot. Axel told him it wasn't the time.

Roxas managed to get over to me at one point and handed me my memory strand. He muttered something about how he felt like Sora would have done that. When this is over with, I'm going to smack him!

I took the memory strand and shoved it in my mouth, finding this one hard to swallow.

Xemnas and his Heartless pushed everyone away from me, except Axel.

"Axel, I see you've been training her well." They said. "But what about both of you together?"

"Xemnas!" I snapped. "Leave Axel the hell alone for a minute." He looked at me with an expression of disgust.

"You're more rude than I remember you." He hissed. "What is it."

I looked at him with a pure sense of anger and fury in my eyes. "Where the hell is Lizzy?"

Yeah, I remembered her now. And I wanted some answers.


	31. You Destroyed Him

Chapter Thirty: You Destroyed Him

Hey everyone, for all you know, the beginning of the sequel could be out today. **This is the last major chapter!** I know, some of you might be sad now, but it'll be out! So enjoy, the last major chapter of Anna in Kingdom Land. By the way, here is one of the chibi pics I told you all about: http/ I don't suggest opening the large version because it's way to big and I just realized it.

I looked at Xemnas and his Heartless, clutching the chakrams in my hands tightly.

"So," they said, coming towards me. "You remember now."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Just tell me where she is!" No response, just that common smirk and laugh. All of a sudden, Roxas, who reverted back to Sora, and Axel were pulled up to stand next to me.

They looked at me with questionable expressions. I shrugged, wanting to keep some silence among us and Xemnas and his Other.

"I've seen you fight alone." Xemnas said. "_Annax_. Now, how do you work when only half of your friends are siding with you?" He paused. "DEMYX!"

Demyx peered out at him from behind Riku who was surprisingly taller than him. "Y-yes sir?"

"Get over here!" he roared. Demyx began to regain his composure. He stood up straight and glared at Xemnas.

"No." he said.

"You dared to betray the Organization, and now, you object to me, rather than keeping your life!" Xemnas continued.

"I said **NO**!" he shouted again. "I don't work for you! I don't work for _anyone_! I'm here to help my friends!" He ran forward to join the rest of us only to be repelled backward. He swore and got to his feet with the help of Riku, and Kairi, as seeing that Namine had reverted back.

Xemnas and his Heartless laughed seeing that Demyx had actually had ran forward to get up to us to be thrown back.

"So?" I asked. "You're saying that you want me to fight along side my friends?"

They smirked and forced Axel and Sora back, as the both of them seemed to be tied up in some sort of invisible rope. "What do you say, we make this a little more interesting."

If they ask me to play poker, I'm gonna get mad. I know it. THEY'RE GONNA ASK ME TO PLAY POKER! AHH!

"What?" I asked. "Don't ask me to play cards. But I'm really good as Spit."

They looked at me as if I was crazy. I guess some people don't know how to appreciate cards.

"I was thinking, seeing as how this is your fight, that you could take on the abilities of all your allies with you." He explained.

Hmm…the ability to control fire, water, light and darkness…complete polar opposites, the ability to wield the Keyblade, chakrams and other lovely things…and up against Xemnas and his Heartless, one on…two I guess, but that's alright.

I glanced at Sora and the others. Axel shrugged, but the others gave a bit as to what looked like nods, except for Demyx who was hugging his sitar.

"Alright." I said. "But let Demyx keep his sitar." The Heartless and the semi Nobody grinned menacingly and threw their hands out at the others. A long stream of light shot out of them all and directed right at me, literally stabbing me in the back.

I think I should have said no. The others all basically clumped together seeming to be wiped out. I looked at them and then felt the chakrams in my hand flash away only to be replaced by chakrams twice as big with a Keyblade handle as the handle instead, and the key sticking out from the end. I would have been excited at how flipping awesome these weapons were, but I was just about be forced into a fight with Xemnas and his Heartless.

And, that's when it began, it was a test as to what I had learned during my time in Kingdom Land. Whether I won or not, I had no idea as to what was going to happen to me afterward.

Xemnas and his Heartless dashed at me, both of them wielding their personal weapon, the spears and the lightsabers. I mean, even though I was using abilities that weren't mine, I used them to my advantage.

I ducked and used the Dodge Roll ability that I know Sora had from the first game to get out of the way. Xemnas and his Heartless broke apart so they were to different people again and they didn't have to move together at once.

Xemnas dashed at me with the lightsabers and his Heartless dashed at me from the other way with the spears. I glanced at Sora and Axel, thinking as to what they would have done.

I threw out my arms with the giant chakram Keyblades and used what I could of my fire power and tried to throw them back. And within seconds of the fire spitting out, I allowed it to change to water. It was pretty cool…then again, I didn't have full control of that.

Xemnas and his Heartless regained themselves and both dashed up at me again, this time, I couldn't use fire or water at them because I knew that they would have expected that. The Heartless jumped up and me and drove one of the spears into the ground, throwing me up in the air, getting a glance at the now helpless Sora, Axel, Kairi, Demyx and Riku. Oh great, now I'm gonna feel like crap if I lose.

"Tell me." I said, as Xemnas's lightsabers and the chakram Keyblades locked together. "What happens if I lose?"

He grinned maliciously and threw me back at his Heartless but only after saying, "They _their_ hearts are ours!"

Oh god, no.

His Heartless drove the spear at me as it got caught in the elaborate pattern of the chakrams. I unlatched myself from the spear and slashed down at him, knocking him back.

While he was temporarily stunned, Xemnas casually stepped up to me and smiled like he was an old friend of mine.

"What?" I asked, grasping the chakram keyblades and glaring at him.

"I wanted to ask you a question." He said. I looked at him with a menacing stare.

"Yeah?" I asked him. "Just don't expect me to be pleased about it."

"How much to you value your friend?" he asked. I spat on the ground in front of him.

"I wasn't too pleased about that." I snarled. "But I value Lizzy just as much as I value my life. She's my best friend and I'd do _anything _to help her."

Xemnas snapped his fingers. I glared at him. "So, what did you do this time?" I asked him.

"Nothing much." He answered. "I just decided to…" And right then, both he and his Heartless drove their weapons…into me.

I looked down to see a spear sticking out of my stomach. I gasped slightly and tried to look at the others.

"You cheated." I said, looking at both of them. Both of them started to laugh as they pulled away, drawing out their weapons.

I looked down at my stomach again and drew in a sharp breath before I fell over on to the ground.

That was when Axel shouted, "ANNA!" he ran forward, grabbing both of the chakrams and running at them. Yes, I knew what was going on, my eyes were open.

Sora and the others ran up too to check on me. I tried getting up to see what Axel was doing.

"Hey Anna," he said smiling at me. "Remember this?" He let the chakrams float in the air next to him and they began to spin, collecting fire.

"Axel, don't!" Sora shouted. "Don't do it again!" It hit me. Axel was…

He shouted out and the entire area ahead of him blew up in flames engulfing Xemnas and his Heartless. The fire cleared, and on the ground, was a slightly still white spot, and the chakrams which resorted back to the ones with the Keyblades.

I got to my feet, not stumbling or anything, as the hole in my stomach actually was closed up. There could only be one reason for this…Second Chance.

Xemnas and his Heartless were standing still in place completely unphased. I headed to the spot where Axel disappeared and picked up the chakrams.

I sniffed, realizing that I was crying. "You let Axel sacrifice himself." I said quietly. "You let my friend **die**!"

Xemnas opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. I felt my entire body surging with everything. Fire, water, light and darkness was flapping around.

And among all the sound from the auras around me, Demyx began playing one of the songs from the game…Tension Rising, the song that plays while Roxas and Axel had their first fight. I looked at him with a bit of a sarcastic expression but avoided saying anything.

"You destroyed him." I hissed, stepping up right at them. I bit my lip and then slammed the chakram keyblades at both of them at once in a giant explosion of the elements.

The others were all shouting as I saw Xemnas and his Heartless start fading away, probably thanks to the impact of all the elements. And they were being destroyed.

From the giant explosion, I saw the entire between world suddenly vanished. And everything was dark. And everyone was gone.


	32. The Phone Calls

Chapter Thirty-One: The Phone Calls

Welcome. Kingdom Fans…to the last chapter. Yes, I started the sequel and it will be out today. Hopefully. I'm sorry that this story isn't as long as I said it would be, but I made it as long as I could. Think of this as a secret ending to one of the games.

"And those were my adventures in Kingdom Land." I read aloud to the rest of the class. "And yes, that _was_ how I spent my summer."

There was utter silence in the class room causing me to sigh. Then the entire class began laughing as a girl named Lucy said.

"Did you happen to be in the state hospital?" she laughed. I groaned, and flipped her off once I sat down.

I looked at the ceiling of the classroom. I had no idea what had happened. One minute, I was fighting, and kicking the crap out of Xemnas, the next minute, I woke up in my room, on my last day of summer.

I rested my head on the desk, causing me to wonder if something had happened. I decided, that nothing did happen, and I just dreamt it all up.

It would make a great fanfiction though.

First mod ended and I headed to my next class, geometry. A boy ran up to me.

"Hey, I'm new." He said, "I loved your story last mod." I sulked.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I love Kingdom Hearts." He added. "Best game since Final Fantasy VII."

That caught my attention. "Glad to see that someone agrees with me." I said, smiling slightly. "I'm Anna."

"You mentioned the name Annax in that, right?" he said. "The Organization called you that, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Could I call you that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"If you want." I said. "What class do you have next?"

"Honors Geometry." He said. I grinned.

"At least I know _someone_ who's gonna have the class with me." I said.

"You have it too?" he asked. "Oh yeah, sorry, my name's Alex."

I groaned. "Oh god, another Alex…" I whined. "My ex is named Alex."

He was kind of cute, I had to admit. He had reddish brown hair and blue eyes and one of those really cute boyish smiles. I wanted to glomp him, but I made it my fangirlish duty to never glomp again.

I laughed. "What, are you number VIV in the Organization?" I joked.

"I cosplay." He added, making me laugh. "So, I have the coat."

We got to the class, I hadn't been able to get to Brandye, Johnny and Justin yet to tell them about what happened. The class was set in alphabetical order, so Alex ended up on the other side of the room from me.

The first day was just handing out books and names. So, the class was pretty boring.

I had French II next mod, so I had to part ways with Alex. I sat in my old seat from the year earlier, and waited for Madame to come in.

French went past quickly, but lunch came even quicker. Again, I had it with Brandye, Johnny and Justin, who I tackled on sight.

"Anna, where have you been all summer!" Brandye asked her.

I didn't feel like telling them about the thought of possibly being in Kingdom Hearts, so I quickly said, "Europe." Knowing these guys and how they know me, maybe they would buy it.

"What countries did you go to?" Justin asked.

"Germany, France, England, the basics." Oh boy, do I like being smart. For all I know, I really was in Europe. I might have been in a coma for some reason, or maybe I suffered emotional trauma that was so bad that I forgot an entire summer's amount of events.

My last class of the day was biology, where I met up with Alex again. It was a little weird how this new kid was in all but one of my classes.

I enjoyed biology, it was a fun subject, and I just couldn't wait for next year when I could take physics.

The day went by quickly otherwise and I was eager to get home. I was in the process of writing my thoughts as a fanfiction. I think it'd be a hit.

I curled up in a seat on the bus, and glared at my ex boyfriend as he completely ignored my presence. He even told me that he wanted to be friends afterward, what an ass…

Alex sat next to me. I laughed. "Are you following me, or something?" I asked.

"No." he said with shifty eyes. "I just live in Factoryville."

The bus started and I made sure I had all my things in my bag.

"Anna, could I see that essay of yours?" he asked. I shrugged and handed it to him.

"Sure, don't drop it though." A few minutes passed and he said something.

"I noticed that you didn't include your relationship with Axel." He added. I took the essay from him and shoved it back into my bag.

"That part wasn't important." I muttered, hiding my face. Alex tapped me on the shoulder.

"I believe you." He said. "I believe you really ended up there."

I looked at him with an expression of shock. "You do?" I asked. Alex nodded.

"I'm an open-minded guy." He assured. "I believe anything can happen if you wish it."

"Yeah, just don't pull a Riku and end up losing everything." I added, knowing he would get the joke.

He smiled. "Or get sucked in through the TV, right?" I laughed and the bus stopped. "You getting off here?" he asked.

"Yeah? You?" I asked too. He nodded and stepped out into the hall of the bus, letting me out first.

I stepped out of the bus and waited for him. "Where do you live?" he asked. I pointed to a large white house about a block from the bus stop as the bus drove off.

"I live in the other direction." He pointed to a grey house the other direction from my house. The two of us began walking ahead and talking about various things about the game.

Then, when we broke apart and he headed to his house, I felt a strange surge in me that seemed to convince me, that I hadn't been in Kingdom Hearts at all.

So I went inside and called my mom to let her know that I was home and I had made a new friend. Then I took the dogs out and collapsed on to the couch.

"Anna!" And that was when the phone calls began, causing me to question _everything_.


End file.
